Summer Passions
by Sweet Dark Angel 009
Summary: UPDATE! Ch. 14 up! We all think that 0019 is just a hopeless goofy pervert but what's under that mask? Well, the real 0019! And what happens when BG is making up a new scheme off in distance? Anything but good! RR NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter One

Cyborg 009: Summer Passions  
  
By: DanL89  
  
Disclaimer and AN: Sadly, I do not own Cyborg 009 in any way.  
  
Be nice people because this is my first Cyborg 009 fanfiction! I'll try as much as I can to make this good. Please give it a chance! So read it and review if you have the time. You can also E-mail me if you like at moondaisygirl07@aol.com. You can also IM me under moondaisygirl07.  
  
Be honest if your going to review and any questions or comments are welcomed. No flames allowed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Shredded Dreams and   
  
New Found Love.  
  
She watched the sun slowly set from the window in her room in the Dolphin. She was deep in thought. She knew that she would never be normal. She went from an average French teenager to a not so average French cyborg. But somehow this sudden change or experience made her appreciate the world around her. But she knew the truth. She would never see her family again because she was too ashamed.  
  
She would never be able to be the ballerina she wanted to. Black Ghost had ruined everything. Her dreams were crushed. She might look normal and act normal but that wasn't the case. She had lost the people she loved and now her new family were the ones around her. But that part in her heart that would always be empty, would always torment her.   
  
The loss and grief she felt and no one would ever understand. Why is it when someone mostly is in need of a friend, it's like they avoid you and aren't around to comfort you? She had lost those friends who had once said they would be by her in the good times and bad.  
  
But where were those so called friends? They were gone. And she never wanted to tell any of her team mates, the 00 Cyborgs, who would probably understand her the most but that wasn't good enough. She needed to find that person who would share those same exact feelings but there wasn't anyone like that in this world. She would live in torment. She opened her small pink music box which contained her most valued possessions like jewelry and such.   
  
Something she has had since small. Her fingers trembled as she opened it, slowly revealing a little ballerina figure. The little ballerina danced slowly to the soft music. She watched the ballerina dance and a tear rolled down her cheek. A few more followed that one tear and she put her head down and cried softly.  
  
Not knowing what was happening outside her door.  
  
Outside her door :  
  
Every one of the 00 Cyborgs were leaning on the door, trying to hear what was going on inside 003's room. When they heard her cry, they began to worry about her. 009 nodded at them and they walked to the living room and they sat.  
  
"I'm worried. 003 hasn't eaten one bite of food all day," 006 said, frowning.  
  
"Your just upset because you worked so hard on your lousy so called breakfast," 007 said, slyly.  
  
"Why I ought to-" 006 started, angrily.  
  
"Enough. I don't get it. She's just been locked in her room crying. Why is she so upset? She's usually so cheerful and optimistic," 009 said, worried.  
  
"She won't even talk to any of us," 008 said.  
  
"Well, what ever it is, I'm going to find out," 009 said, about to get up.  
  
"No 009, stay here. She needs to be alone," Dr. Gilmore said.  
  
"But she needs someone to be around her and I have to be that someone," 009 said, stubbornly and got up and walked out the living room.  
  
"He's just never going to get it, is he?" 002 asked.  
  
"Guess not," 004 said, shrugging.  
  
"He likes her you know," 002 said, snickering.  
  
"Definitely," 004 said and everyone nodded in agreement and snickered.  
  
Outside the living room:  
  
009 walked to 003's room. He stopped and leaned on the door, to see if he could hear anything. He could hear 003's soft crying and the sound of a soft melody. It broke his heart to hear that. He knocked on the door, softly. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer.  
  
"003, please open the door," 009 said.  
  
He heard the sound of a click and he knew she had unlocked it. He turned the knob and pushed the door. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to 003 who was looking out the window silently. He sat on a chair nearest to her.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly.  
  
She looked down to her lap and sniffed. He knew what that meant.  
  
"C'mon 003, tell me," He said and put one hand on her shoulder and the other under her chin so can see her pretty face.  
  
A silent tear rolled softly under one of her eyes. Her emerald eyes now looked like wide pools of tears. His heart ached.  
  
"009, I was thinking about everything. Everything we went through thanks to Black Ghost. My family....... All the people that I loved and that had once loved me in return are......are. ... dead," She said and started to cry again, putting her hands in her face. He watched as her shoulder shake. He took her hands away from her face and put his hands on her cheeks.  
  
"Your wrong. Because I love you and I'm here," 009 said and 003'crying ceased when he pressed his tender lips on her silky soft lips. Both were filled with many emotions. The time just stopped, as if 009 had used his acceleration mode. All that mattered to them was each other. Their arms went around each other softly and slowly. 009 pulled 003 onto his lap, not wanting any space to separate them. His tongue touched hers and he tasted her sweetness and felt her tenderness.  
  
Their kiss was a tender one but yet passionate as if it was for hunger. Her fingers went through the back of his hair. Her nails pressed his skin softly, as he kissed her neck. She laid her head on his shoulder and moaning as she felt him suck onto her neck. He took her long yellow scarf off so he could kiss the rest of her tender skin. She planted soft kisses on his neck. His tender lips kissed her neck until they were once again into her sweet lips, where they belonged.  
  
They kissed a bit longer. They wanted to taste another kiss again. The process was repeated again until they separated slowly and reluctantly. Their eyes remained closed as their foreheads touched and stayed that way. Their noses touched once in a while, both of them enjoying the feeling of each other's soft skin.  
  
"009?" 003 whispered, almost out of breath.  
  
"Yes?" He whispered back, smiling as he heard her sweet soft voice. His eyes didn't feel like opening and he liked the sound of her soft breathing so close to him.  
  
"I love you, 009," 003 whispered, sweetly.  
  
009 smiled at those four beautiful words, finding it still hard to believe that those four words could be in one sentence together. But he liked the sound of that sentence. It sounded like in belonged that way.  
  
"I love you too, 003," 009 whispered back, feeling a sudden delight deep inside his heart and stomach.  
  
He pressed his lips once again on her soft lips. He loved that feeling he got when he kissed her. He liked to hear her moan, knowing that he was bringing pleasure to her. He moaned sometimes, to make her sure that she was pleasing him. His grip on her waist became stronger, as if he never ever wanted to let the most glorious and most beautiful person in his life go. He wanted to be with her forever and he vowed he would never let Black Ghost hurt her.  
  
They kissed several times, not having much words to say about their actions. Their actions spoke for themselves. They didn't really have to say 'I love you' because it was already obvious to each other. They kissed, not knowing that their friend were snickering quietly, happy that their two young friends were in love.  
  
003 suddenly broke the kiss and opened her eyes and blushed 10 different shades of red. Her friends have somehow forgotten that she has great hearing and eyesight.  
  
"They know," She whispered, sheepishly out of breath.  
  
"What?" He whispered, suddenly brought back to Earth.  
  
"They know what's happening" She whispered, biting her lip as her cheeks got redder by the second.  
  
"They do?" He whispered, turning red himself.  
  
"Uh-huh," She whispered, eyes wide.  
  
"So what?" 009 whispered.  
  
003's eyes widened with astonishment. She saw 009 form a sweet smile and she was surprised to see him so care free.  
  
"You weren't planing to keep this a secret were you?" 009 whispered, chuckling softly.  
  
"I guess not," She whispered back and smiled.  
  
"Want to face them?" 009 asked, softly.  
  
"Not yet" She said.  
  
"It's harder then facing Black Ghost, huh?" 009 whispered and she kissed him in response. He heard her say 'I love you' while he was kissing her and he mentally smiled.  
  
The End  
  
Well, I made this story extremely short since I'm working on chapter ten of my Kikaider fanfiction, which is called Android Kikaider the Animation: Spring Troubles. It's rated PG13. It has vulgar language (Masaru) and strong content (lol). Well, I can continue if you like. It would be funny how everyone reacts when 009 and 003's love starts getting mushy and stuff, so if you want I'll continue but you'll have to review.  
  
Bye,  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Oh and if you've seen Kikaider the Animation, please read my fic! It would mean a lot to me!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
REVIEW! CLICK ON PURPLE OR BLUE BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM THAT SAYS "SUBMIT REVIEW" AND SAY SOMETHING NICE! NO FLAMES! FLAMERS WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES! * GRABS METAL BASEBALL BAT* 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Teasing Teasers  
  
SDA 009: Hey my Cyborg 009 fans! Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so loved! T_T  
  
*009 hands me a hanky, sheepishly*  
  
SDA 009, blowing my nose: Thanks 009. 009, why don't you say the disclaimer?  
  
009, annoyed: Do I have to?  
  
* I grab my metal baseball bat*  
  
SDA 009, annoyed: Does it look like you have a choice?  
  
009, sweat drop appearing on the side of his head: This is so obvious. SDA 009 does not own Cyborg 009 in anyway and thank God for that. ^-^  
  
*Swings bat on 009's head*  
  
009: Oww!  
  
SDA 009, bows: Try to sue me now, freaking lawyers! All right, on with the story!  
  
009: Owww.....  
  
SDA 009, scratching the back of my head smiling: I guess I did hit you hard, eh 009?  
  
* (009) anime fall*  
  
SDA 009, blushing + smiling: Ain't he cute? On with the story! I mean it this time! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a rather awkward dinner. Everytime the rest of the men stared at the blushing pretty girl, they either smiled or burst into laughter. 009 was extremely red like the tomato in his salad. The young couple felt so embarrassed and tried looking into each other's eyes for support. But they didn't want to look into each other's eyes that much or the rest of the men would notice and tease them even more.  
  
The only people who weren't teasing them were Dr. Gilmore and Ivan ( 001). But they both knew that Dr. Gilmore didn't tease because he was either too old or too respectful and Ivan didn't tease because he was either too young or too mature to do so. Francoise couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"So what if there is a affaire d'amour (Don't know were that word came from.....it was in the dictionary) between us?" She said, angrily.   
  
But this sudden obvious revelation made the men laugh harder. It was truly priceless to hear it coming from her mouth. She blushed even more and shut up. She stared up at Joe but he just shrugged. Thanks for supporting me Joe, she thought. Some itoshii.........  
  
Joe felt embarrassed. He wanted to tell them to shut up but he didn't find the courage to do so. And to think this was the same guy who beat Scarl   
  
( 009: Hey!)...... They're telling the truth, he thought. But he frowned in disgust. What kind of itoshii am I?  
  
They both just wanted this horrible dinner to finish but like their kiss, it felt like 009 has used his acceleration mode. A second felt like a whole minute to them.  
  
" Joe you haven't touched your meal," Dr. Gilmore said, concerned.  
  
" He already had his delicious meal," 007 whispered and 004 and 008 joined into his laughter.  
  
But to her astonishment, she noticed that 002 was the other person who hadn't teased them for one reason or another. She didn't understand. You would had thought he would be the first. But he looked so calm, which was unlike him.  
  
009 turned red; which is probably a red you have never seen in your life. A red darker then blood ( 009: Is that possible? SDA 009: SHHH!). Francoise turned a dark pink; this only made her prettier. But the sight of the couple was priceless. The men once again laughed.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Jet ( 002) said, angrily. His fist slammed the table, which made all the plates fly in the air. The laughs ceased and all eyes fell on him. But he rolled his eyes and walked briskly out the dinning room.  
  
Joe thought, what just happened? He stared at Francoise but she bit her lip and looked away. She's mad at me, he thought.  
  
I better see what's wrong with him, she thought. It hurt her to look away from Joe but she just couldn't find the courage to look back up in those two wide crimson pools.  
  
" I'll check on him," She said and she walked out.  
  
" Don't be jealous Joe. Their just friends," G.B ( 007) said, teasingly.  
  
" Do shut up," Joe said, happy that his voice was working again.  
  
The men laughed. His jaws dropped when he saw Ivan laughing. Is there any mercy in this home?  
  
Outside........  
  
"Jet, are you okay?" She asked, timidly.  
  
He looked down at her, amazed to see how small the petite French girl was. But he washed that thought off.  
  
" Sure, sure I am," He said, his nose twitching slightly.  
  
" But you seem so angry or troubled. Can I help you in any way?" She asked, concerned. His eyes fell back on her. His heart ached. I really lost the battle, he thought. I lost you Francoise Arnoul, he thought.  
  
" I'm not, okay?" He said, angrier then he wanted to.  
  
" Okay, I just wanted to help," She said, hurt. Her eyes filled with tears. Never has a man yelled at her. Not even her father.  
  
" Look, Francoise. For someone with great eye sight, you are very blind. Don't you get it? I like you. I l-i-k-e y-o-u," He said, even spelling it, " Hell (Is that a bad word cause then I have to change the rating....), I love you."  
  
She stood there in shook. Her emerald ( Are they emerald or blue? You tell me OK?) eyes went wide. I can't take this, she said. Two very different men declaring their love to her in one day. One day!   
  
She always thought it was romantic when she saw this happening in her old black and white soap operas, but she never imagined this happening to her in real life. And her Mom always said that things that happened in soap operas never happened in real life (That's what my Mom says *sigh* C'mon people, I'm Hispanic. Hispanic girls like soap operas......)  
  
" I- I-" She said but her sentence was cut short when a pair of lips touched her own. Oh no, she thought, he's kissing me! What is Joe gonna say? I won't return the kiss, she told herself. Never. I won't cheat on Joe. But Jet didn't care. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She tried to brake the kiss but he put his hand on her neck and pushed her lips closer to make the kiss deeper.  
  
Stop it, she thought. She wanted to end this kiss and she thought if she didn't kiss him back, he would draw away. But no. His hand tilted her neck slightly to the   
  
right. He made me kiss him back, she thought. Your not a good kisser. He didn't even ask for permission to enter her mouth. The kiss was hard, not sweet or gentle, this is what happens when one is forced to kiss another.  
  
When he got what he wanted (Just not in the way he wanted it to be given to him), he drew away. She looked up at him, hurt. Her fingers touched her lips.  
  
" Please, Jet, never do that again. Please," She said and walked fast into her room.  
  
The young cyborg was left there alone. Or was he?  
  
" Were you here the whole time?" Jet asked, annoyed.  
  
" What the heck were you doing kissing her?" The figure asked, angrily.  
  
" Calm down, 009," Jet said.  
  
" Calm down? How can I calm down when your kissing her? How dare you! You know what's going on between her and myself, then why are you trying to take her away from me?" Joe asked, shaking with anger.  
  
" Two can play at this game, 009. You just don't understand how this works. I won't give up on her that easily and if it only took one lousy kiss from you to get her to come in your arms that easily, then I can do the same," He replied, " even better, too."  
  
Joe swore under his breath and Jet just smiled. He chuckled slightly and looked at the naive boy.  
  
" Francoise is not like that. She's not that kind of girl," Joe said.  
  
"That's the way you got her to fall for you," Jet said.  
  
" You liar," Joe said.  
  
" Then tell me Joe, how'd she fall for you so easily? Tell me, so I can do the same," Jet said.  
  
" She likes ME for who I am. No kiss or anything made her like me," Joe said.  
  
" Was it that easy? I have to try it," Jet said, sarcastically.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
" Shut up," Joe said and left the man with the red cheek ( From the slap mind you) alone under the moonlight.   
  
" Punk," 002 said.  
  
It was obvious the men would do anything to win the love of the pretty French girl. And I mean anything..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
SDA 009: Okay, I know it's very short but please, forgive me! I have to work on my Kikaider fic too. ^-^  
  
009: Give up on that fic. It's not as popular as this one.-_-;  
  
SDA 009: I know, 009. But I'm not going to give up since then I wrote nine chapter for nothing. And I worked hard to get those seventy something reviews! Here's the deal, Cyborg 009 and Kikaider are both made by the same person (Rest In Peace) but I guess like Cyborg 009 has more episodes then Kikaider, and well since they give C 009 in the afternoons (they gave Kikaider at night on Adult Swim), more kids got to see it. So it got more popular. Kikaider was made into a live action show in the early 70's ( Aww, Power Rangers all over again. The great man who made C 009 and Kikaider was also the creator of the Power Rangers). And then it was made into the animation. But if you think that's old, then wait till you hear how old is C 009. C 009 was first made into a Manga ( I hope you know what that is) in the early 60's. Both of these shows ( Or Manga in C 009's case) were extremely popular at the time. To the point were kids were cutting their hair so it would cover one of their eyes. But man, the toys ( Kikaider that is) cost a bunch...........  
  
009, sweat drop on the side of his head: Tell me, SDA, what does this have to do with your fic?0_0;  
  
SDA 009, scratching the back of her head: Hey, now that you mention it, I dunno!^-^  
  
*(009) anime fall*  
  
SDA 009, laughing: Hehehe. Well those are just facts about two wonderful shows. Oh yeah, and don't forget to review people! Or I will not update! Um, are you okay 009?  
  
009:..................*_*----- fainted lightly  
  
SDA 009: See 009, that's what happens when you decide to fall that way and don't notice that my precious metal baseball bat is on the floor. Eww, you should get some ice for that ( Points at his head).......... O_O  
  
009: ............... review..........please.......she's never going to let me go if you don't review........do......it......for.......me????? 0_0  
  
SDA 009, giggling: Your so adorable! *stroking his head* ^-^  
  
009, groans: Ohhhhh................. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Only a Dream  
  
AN:  
  
SDA 009: Hey everybody! I hope this isn't too short for all for you because all right, I'll admit it myself. My AN's are way longer then the chapters...........  
  
009: I told you that but nooooo, you didn't listen.  
  
SDA 009, angrily: Is anyone talking to you?  
  
009: rrrrrrr.........  
  
SDA 009: Oh I feel so blessed to have so many talented writers reading my pitiful story! And those same people reviewing my story! Thank you all! Really, thanks for all the support! All right, 009, tell them the disclaimer. DON'T ACT STUPID! TELL THEM THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
009: Urgh, fine. Cyborg 009 does not belong to SDA 009 in any way. She sure wishes she did........Don't try to buy us from Black Ghost!  
  
*SDA 009 is talking with some Black Ghost people*  
  
SDA 009: Huh? Oh yeah! Hehehehe, sorry........Okay on with the chapter!  
  
009:................ -_-;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The moonlight shined under the pretty girl from the window. She hugged her knees as she sat silently on her pink cushioned window seat. The light made her pale skin sparkle. Her eyes shined as well. A smile graced her delicate features. She giggled quietly to herself as she thought of everything that had happened to her.  
  
Her perfect first kiss with Joe, the quality time she had spend with him just cuddling and kissing, and so many other beautiful moments she had spend with her itoshii. But her face darkened as she thought about the bad things that had happened today.  
  
The mean teasers, her cheeks which looked like they would never turn their normal color (They were extremely pink), and Jet's kiss. Why me? she thought. If she ever told this to her childhood friend, Nannette, Nannette would laugh her heart out.  
  
" How romantic!" Nannette would squeal, as usual whenever the girls would talk about guys and soap operas. The thought of her dear friend made her feel sad and lonely. This feeling, she thought, this feeling of loss in my heart will forever torment me ( Here goes another scene from Kikaider.....).  
  
" Stop it!" She heard Nannette's voice in her mind. That's exactly what she would say, she thought happily. Nannette would always say that when Francoise started talking about something scary like a movie they had given late last night. She was always a scaredy-cat, she though as she giggled to herself.  
  
"Do you always laugh to yourself, Francoise?" A gentle voice asked.  
  
Joe was leaning on her door. When did he come in? she thought. Who cares. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning. His eyes were blank, no emotions could be found.  
  
" Not really," She said, shrugging slightly. She pulled the strand from her short red sleeveless nightgown back up on her shoulder. She looked back up at him, timidly. He was staring right at her and finally, she found an emotion. His eyes showed loss and he looked hurt somehow.  
  
" It there something wrong, Joe?" She asked. There was a pause. He just stared at her but sighed.  
  
" It's nothing, really," He said, quietly.  
  
She sighed and got up. She walked over to him and pulled on his scarf. She stared up at him, like a cute lost puppy with huge teary eyes.  
  
" Joe, what's wrong?" She asked, with a small cute voice. He couldn't resist. He sighed and stared down at her.  
  
" Jet," Was all he said and it only took that one name to tell her everything. He was there, she thought, my dear itoshii was there. She had sensed something but washed that feeling off when Jet was kissing her.  
  
" Oh Joe," Was all she could say. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
" Joe, I- I don't know what to say. I didn't want to- I mean it, honest," She whispered, her voice quiet since her face was on his chest.  
  
" Koishii, I know. I know. It's just that- I mean I dunno. There's this weird feeling in  
  
the pit of my stomach and in my heart. I dunno," He said, his hand stroking her hair. He was shocked when he saw her face come off his chest, revealing a blushing Francoise who had a wide grin on. She looked amused by this. What's so funny? he though in disbelief.  
  
" Oh Joe, your-your jealous!" She giggled as she said so. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. Jealous? Me? No! he thought, manly like.  
  
" How romantic!" Nannette's voice said in her mind. It is romantic, she thought. But their was a barrier between them. And that barrier was named Jet. How disappointing, she thought. Just like in Nannette's favorite soap opera, Messieur Clause.   
  
It was about this really pretty French teenage girl who was in love with a man named Clause. Secretly he also liked her. But, unfortunately, there's always a problem in a soap opera. The problem was that the girl was a maid. And not only that but she was hired by his parents to be the maid of their gorgeous mansion. The girl didn't know this before she worked for his parents so when she started the job and found that Clause was the son of the couple, she felt deeply ashamed. She was poor and needed to work as this for her father, who was deeply ill.  
  
So she avoided him but he always seemed to find her. The other problem was that he had a wicked fiancee, who was also high class like him, but he did not love her. She would always torment the girl, who she knew Clause liked. The fiancee would always remind her that she was just a mere maid with no money. This is another reason why the girl avoids him. When he finds out his feelings for her, he tries to woo her, even though she already was in love with him. His parents find out about this relationship and they forbidden such a dirty poor girl like her to be with a high class, almost married man. ( lol. The plot from one of my old favorite soaps)  
  
The story goes on and at the end, she and Clause get married. She loved that soap opera. She and Nannette would never miss one episode. But her own soap opera was different. Neither Joe or Francoise had parents, Francoise was not poor or a maid, and there was no fiancee. Instead, it was a love triangle with Jet, the boy who fought for the love of someone who already loved someone else, Black Ghost, who would find some way to separate them, and other dreadful things.  
  
Life is one big soap opera, she thought ( Gosh, this really sounds like the first chapter of my Kikaider fic ^-^). But it's just longer. Way longer. And no one plans what happens. None of the actors, with their pretty faces and their big mansions, know what people like Francoise went through.  
  
Soap operas were just made to make people dream of things out of reach and to take people away from their own sad soap opera. In other words, life sucks and even if many cheerful things could happen in ones life, one would never cease to suffer ( Ever wonder why I write this way? I read lots of Lemony Snicket). Life is just constant suffering. She bit her lip slightly at the thought. Too bad life isn't one big happy soap opera, she thought disappointed.  
  
" Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" He said, childishly. He blushed slightly. I'm such a liar, he thought.  
  
" Oh Joe, don't be so naive. We both know your jealous and-" She said and kissed him softly on the lips, " and I'm flattered."  
  
He blushed but smiled. Her cheeks were as pink as ever and her smile was wide and provocative. He blushed even more. Her silky soft peach lips were asking to be kissed. And he granted their wish.  
  
Next morning..................  
  
One minute, he begged in his sleep. Just one minute. The hot rays from the sun greeted them from the window. Their arms were wrapped around each other (All right people, nothing happened. Honest. They just uh shared a bed?). He scowled himself. I should have more respect for my koishii, he thought. As the sun should have more respect for me. He felt so sleepy and slowly his eyelids opened, reluctantly. He smiled at the sight of the pretty girl wrapped in his arms, safely.  
  
She looked so peaceful. So happy in his arms. Some of her golden like hair covered her face. The suns rays always gave her hair a nice touch. He pulled her hair away from her face, gently. He didn't want to wake her up. But her smile disappeared. It was replaced by a sad face. Her lip trembled slightly.  
  
"Joe," A low whisper escaped her lips. Her voice was sad, as if she lost something. Her hand, which was on his right shoulder, pulled his scarf. He wondered what was going on in that sweet head of hers. She clung to his scarf, as if she didn't want him to leave her.  
  
" Shhh," He whispered, his hand rubbing her back, " I'm here."  
  
Her head fell on his shoulder, gently. Her arms went around his neck, once again. She's never going to let me go, he thought. He sighed, and carefully, drew back from her. When he was finally was out of her embrace, he got up. She groaned slightly, like a child who didn't want to go to school in the mornings ( 009: Sounds like you.....SDA 009: ITOSHII!SHHHH).  
  
He bit his lip and hoped she wasn't going to wake up. But she just grabbed the pillow his head was resting on and fell back into deep sleep. He covered her shoulders with her pink blanket. He walked out the room but not before leaving a gentle peck on her forehead.  
  
Fifteen minutes later............  
  
He shuddered. I knew I shouldn't have took a shower with cold water, he thought. His hair was reluctant to stay up. He hated how it always did that when he took a shower. He had put his freshly washed uniform. She's probably awake, he thought, I'll check on her. His yellow scarf followed him as he walked into her room.  
  
She's still sleeping? he thought. He sat on her window seat and just watched her sleep. She'll wake up pretty soon.......  
  
Twenty minutes later........  
  
How, he thought, can you still be asleep, koishii? He just watched her toss and turn and wondered if she was okay. What's going on in that little head? Is she having a bad dream?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" So, Francoise who are you going to pick?" Nannette said. Francoise was amazed to see her friend again. The girl with brunette colored hair and eyes sat in front of her. She had pale skin, like Francoise. She was taller then Francoise since she was a year or two older then her. Nannette always had a strong French accent when she spoke.  
  
They were in Francoise's old living room in her apartment ( Is that what she called her house in the Christmas episode?) which had a nice fluffy red carpet they were both sitting on by her old black and white television and a warm fireplace. Comfy old fashioned chairs and portraits surrounded them. Nannette's eyes were filled by warmth and amusement. She was sipping a cup of hot chocolate and Francoise wondered why the girls were wearing winter clothes. Her question was answered at once when she saw it was snowing outside.  
  
" What do you mean?" Francoise asked, confused. She couldn't believe it that she had her old French accent again. She had lost it when she was with the men.  
  
" Don't be silly, Francoise! You know what I'm talking about! Jet and Joe. Which one are you going to pick?" Nannette asked, smiling. How, she thought, does she know about them two? It can't be possible.  
  
" Uh, I'm not so sure," Francoise replied.  
  
" Oh Francoise, this is so romantic!" Nannette squealed in delight, " They're both so good looking."  
  
Francoise nodded. She's seen them? How? This just can't be possible, she thought. Nannette's usual happy face turned into a frown.  
  
" Too bad they're both cyborgs. Not true men," Nannette said. Francoise's eyes went wide.  
  
" Nannette, how did you know that?" Francoise asked.  
  
" You told me silly," Nannette said, " And your not- well, your not the same girl I used to know."  
  
" Nannette," Francoise said.  
  
" I can't believe it. Your dreams to get married, have children, and be a professional ballet dancer are all gone. You can't do that because your not much of girl anymore but a cyborg. Machines don't fall in love. Machines can get married nor can they have children. Nevertheless, the cannot dance at all. Machines are just metal and wires," Nannette said. Francoise's eyes filled with tears.  
  
" But- but I'm not a humanoid or anything, I'm a cyborg," Francoise said.  
  
" What's the difference? Your not a complete human. But your not much of a machine are you? You can't help your 00 Cyborg friends when you go into a fight. Your worthless to them. What are you Francoise? Are you human or machine? But your none of those are you, Francoise? Your not human nor machine," Nannette said. It's like someone had stabbed Francoise in the heart. It hurt to hear this comming from her best friend. She's right, she thought. Nannette's right! I'm no help to my friends! I can't fight, I have to abilities, I can't be a wife nor a mother, I can't be a ballerina, nor am I human or robot.  
  
" But that's why we're called cyborgs," Francoise said.  
  
" Don't be so naive, Francoise. You know the true cyborgs are the guys since they have true abilities. True powers. They can fight Black Ghost and everything. But you? Your just a mere girl who has wires in her head. Your no help to them. You just stay with Dr. Gilmore and watch the true cyborgs fight and get hurt. Your not a cyborg," Nannette said, cruelly. Tears rolled down Francoise's eyes. She couldn't say anything to her friend because she was right. Slowly, her living room disappeared along with the white snow. Nannette slowly disappeared.  
  
" Your no help to them. They're happier without you," Nannette said, " You can't make your dreams come true nor are you human anymore."  
  
Nannette's voice fadded slowly when she said that final sentence that pierced Fracoise's heart slowly. She felt pain all over her body. The truth had just hit her very hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her mouth was greeted by the taste of cinnamon mouth wash. Someone was shaking her to wake up. Voices could be heard from every corner. She wanted to cover her ears but she felt weak. Everything was spinning as she opened her eyes. Her cheeks were wet and she had been sweating a lot during her sleep. Slowly, everything came into focus. Someone was holding her, watching her face to see if she was okay. It was Joe. Her forehead felt hot along with her cheeks which she felt were burning.  
  
The rest of the men surrounded her pink bed. She rubbed her temple and found that she had a severe head ache. More tears rolled down her pink cheeks.  
  
" Francoise? Francoise? Are you okay?" She heard them say. Her eyes went shut again. She shook her head. She felt someone put a hand on her forehead.  
  
" She has a fever!" She heard Dr. Gilmore said, " oh dear."  
  
Even thought they were speaking in low whispers, it all seemed like they were talking really loud and it hurt her even more.  
  
" Please, please talk slower and lower," Francoise begged, her voice low and weak. She rubbed her temple once more. They're right, she thought, I do have a fever. Her forehead felt like it had caught fire. The voices stoped and she felt like all eyes went on her. But she didn't want to open her eyes. Everything would seem like it was spinning and she felt like if she opened her eyes again, she would throw up.   
  
What's happening to me? she thought. She felt weak. Her head fell weakly on Joe's shoulder.  
  
She fainted. She didn't want to go to sleep. She was scared of having another horrible dream. But she didn't want to weak up to face the real world. I want to die, she thought.  
  
The men all stared at the pretty girl in Joe's arm. They all felt this special love for her and they didn't want her to be hurt. She was a sister, a team mate, their little girl, their koishii ( In Joe's case), a mother, and so much more. That's why when they heard her say those four words, it had stabbed their heart. They felt like they lost something.  
  
" I want to die," She had whispered.  
  
Joe bit his lip and hugged his koishii tighter. Don't say that, he thought sadly. I can't live without you.  
  
In the living room..............  
  
Everyone except for Joe walked into the living room. They all had a serious look on their face, the same look they had when Black Ghost tried to damage Francoise's system. Jet had wanted to stay with her but Joe demanded that he wanted to stay with Francoise alone. Jet had reluctantly listened to Joe and followed everyone else into the living room. Jet crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
" What's wrong with her?" He asked.  
  
"It can't be good," Ivan said, " She said she wanted to die. She must be really upset."  
  
" But what could have made her so upset?" Albert ( 004) asked.  
  
" Well, Francoise has been depressed lately," Dr. Gilmore said.  
  
" Well, duh Einstein, any idiot can figure that one out," Jet said, exasperated.  
  
Dr. Gilmore frowned at him. Jet crossed his arms angrily and didn't say a word.  
  
" But she wasn't this upset yesterday," Chang ( SP? 006) said.  
  
" Maybe she had a nightmare," G.B suggested.  
  
She couldn't have, Jet thought, especially since she was sharing a bed with Joe and doing who knows what. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
" I agree but she won't say a thing. She just keeps on saying she wants to die," Dr. Gilmore said, sadly.  
  
" Maybe Joe can ask her," G. Jr ( 005) said.  
  
" He'll probably do that but I don't think she'll tell him," Pyunma (SP? 008) said.  
  
" Neither do I," 004 said.  
  
" 001, why don't you read her mind?" Chang asked, " Ivan?" he added.  
  
But the baby had fallen in deep sleep and was snuggled in his blue blanket.   
  
" Oh great, when we mostly need him, he's asleep," G.B said, exasperated.  
  
Everyone scowled G.B for being such an idiot and for saying the wrong things at wrong time.  
  
In Infirmary...........  
  
" Wake up, koishii," He said, holding her hands in his. His eyes filled with tears.  
  
He had covered her in her pink blanket. He had also put a small wet beige towel on her forehead to make the fever go away. You were here with me when I was sick, he thought, and I'll be here for you when your sick. He got up and took the towel away from her forehead to wet it once more with cold water. While he was doing so, she groaned slightly. He rinsed the towel and walked over to her, feeling hope all over himself. Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
He smiled lovingly down at her. His fingers caressed her forehead. She smiled weakly.  
  
" Joe," She said in a low weak whisper.  
  
" Francoise? Are you okay, koishii?" He asked, sitting on the chair next to the bed.  
  
She nodded weakly.  
  
" Uh-huh," She said. She was happy that the world around her wasn't spinning any longer. She ran her fingers on her forehead, slowly. Her fever was gone but she still kind of had a head ache. She rubbed her temple slightly. Joe put his hand on top of the same hand that she was using to rub her temple. She stared up at him.  
  
" Does it hurt?" He asked, concerned.  
  
" A little," She said, smiling.  
  
" Koishii, tell me what happened? Like in your dream?" Joe asked. Her smile disappeared. She looked sad and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
" Joe, I had a nightmare," She said and told him everything, from her friend Nannette to her truthful word. He frowned as she spoke, holding her hands in his.  
  
" Koishii, let me tell you something," He said, putting a hand under her chin," Your important to us. Your our sister, my koishii, a mother, and a team mate. Without you, our team wouldn't be complete."  
  
"But Nannette-" She started but he put a finger on top of her lips and shook his head.  
  
" Shhh," He said and planted soft kisses on her arms and shoulders. He drew back and stared at her, lovingly. There was nothing more she loved then those two wide crimson pools. She motioned him to sit in front of her on the bed and he did as he was told. He sat cross legged on the bed.She sat up and they just sat in front of each other, staring deeply in each other's eyes.   
  
Her hand pushed his hazel mane away from his eye so she can look deep into those beautiful crimson eyes. She pressed her lips on the eye that usually was covered by his hair. He pulled her on his lap and they're lips were almost going to touch and turn into a passionate kiss when-  
  
" Gosh, you guys can't you behave when your alone together?" They heard a tiny voice say in their minds. They stared into each other's wide eyes, both as red as can be.  
  
" Ivan," they both said and Joe sat back onto the chair. He noticed Francoise grab the pillow and cover her face with it. He grimaced slightly and timidly looked back at the door.  
  
The men were all standing there smiling, or laughing their hearts out, and in Jet's case, scowling Joe. He sighed and turned really red. She groaned, turning 10 different shades of red.  
  
There's no mercy in the Dolphin anymore.............   
  
To be continued...........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SDA 009: This probably was my longest chapter! Yay!  
  
* 009 was sitting on a chair, his arms crossed angrily over his chest*  
  
SDA 009: What's wrong itoshii? o^_^o  
  
009, scowling: Don't call me that. Can I ask you something, SDA?  
  
SDA 009: Ah ah ah, what are you supposed to call me?  
  
009, groaning: Can I ask you something, koishii? -_-  
  
SDA 009: Yes, itoshii? o^_^o  
  
009: Why are you making 003 suffer so much?  
  
SDA 009: I dunno......... The way I right, depends on my mood. I'm always kinda depressed, and if you know me really well, I'm very tender hearted and sensitive   
  
( 009: ?_?). 003 portrays my feelings and my character. I guess that's why I'm so fond of 003. I'm practically a Hispanic version of her. Except I have no abilities but the pencil in my hand......... ( 009: ?_?;)  
  
009: Uh, koishii? Do you remember what Q.O.D said? Are you really going to do it?  
  
SDA 009: Ugh, fine. Q.O.D want's me to be nicer to 009.......... Okay fine, I'll be nicer. Just don't insult me anymore.  
  
009: ^-^  
  
SDA: lol. Okay, people PLEASE review! I feel like you guys don't like it..............  
  
REVIEW NOW! -_-;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
The Love Triangle  
  
AN:  
  
SDA 009: YAY! Thanks for all the reviews my talented writers! ^-^ As for Ryan or whatever, here's what I got to say:  
  
I've been watching soap operas for eight years ( or way more) and there usually always is a love triangle. It always make it more juicy and better to watch. It's just boring if I let Francoise and Joe be. I can't let them be happy together! That's no plot! There has to be a problem. That problem is Jet. Jet I feel has a sort of crush on Francoise. And I'm sorry, but I'll ONLY be using the original characters. No new cyborgs and if there is going to be any, they won't be female. So I'm not planning to make this a happily ever after deal. I hate happy endings and readers need new things. Happily ever after is Disney, not SDA 009 material. Jet is just going to have to like Francoise, and with all due respect, I'm not changing my plot that I've been working on for days ( Yes, I don't just write things down. I make maps and I have lots of papers with all my plans. My Kikaider fic, I was working on it for months before I submitted it on ff.net) just to make ONE respectful writer happy. I'm already making other people satisfied and I'm sorry if I can't be as good of a writer as you wanted me to. I'm only 12, a naive preteen who's an amateur of course. I'm just not that experienced in this fanfiction writing since my love is poetry. So, I won't make Jet fall in love with another character, because that messing my plot. If you don't like it, fine with me. I'm trying, and that has to be enough.  
  
Phew, that was hard......... Gosh, I guess I should take that as a flame. Well, the review started out good but I don't want people telling me that Jet needs a new crush. Don't ruin my plot all right? I've been working on this for days ( Despite school and stuff). But please, don't make me feel upset........Being flamed once for my Kikaider fic is enough................ T_T  
  
009: Errr.........On to other subject.............Why isn't anyone reviewing your Kikaider fic?  
  
SDA 009: DON'T REMIND ME! I'M NEVER GONNA UPDATE THAT STORY! WAAHHH!!! T_T  
  
009: -_-;  
  
SDA 009: Ah hem. Okay, enough mourning for my failed story. This story is probably headed the same direction........... I hope not....... Well, this chapter originally was supposed to be chapter three but I dunno......I came up with the whole Nannette thing and well, things just happened........  
  
009: Come again? O_O  
  
*SDA sighs*  
  
SDA 009: Shut up, 009.....  
  
009: I thought you said you were going to be nice to me?! T_T  
  
*SDA groans*  
  
SDA 009: I'm only doing this for Q.O.D! Okay, tell me what you think you guys. Should I start replying to my reviewers at the end of each chapter? What do you think? Reply and tell me. On with the chapter!  
  
009: Thanks Q.O.D! And to all those reviewers who are a member of the No More 009 Abuse! ^-^  
  
SDA 009: @_@;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fruit salad? Check. Glass of water? Check. Fork? Check. Remote? Check," Francoise talked to herself as she sat on the couch in the living room, " Oh yeah! Tissues? Check."  
  
She smiled as she turn the T.V on. They're going to give one of my favorite French movies, she thought happily. She sat on the couch, her legs crossed. The fruit salad in the bowl lay in between her legs. A fork was in one of her hands and the remote in the other. The box of tissues lay next to her.  
  
She changed it to a channel that only gave movies in French. She dropped the remote and held back a squeal. She hadn't seen this movie in years. She was so happy to find out they were going to give it today. It was in black and white but it didn't matter to her. She smiled as it began.  
  
In the kitchen............  
  
Joe was sitting in the kitchen table with the men. Francoise wanted him to see the movie with her but he just wasn't into mushy movies. The three men ( Joe, Chang, and G.B) were playing card while Albert and Dr. Gilmore were playing chess. Joe didn't know where Jet was at but Pyunma and G. Jr were both reading a book silently. They were all doing this in silence so they could hear the French movie clearly but not understanding a word. G.B raised an eyebrow.  
  
" What is she watching?" He asked.  
  
" Some French movie," Joe said, laying a card on the table.  
  
" What kind?" Chang asked.  
  
" Romance," Joe replied, turning red for some reason. Everyones head went up. They smiled. Joe bit his lip and frowned.  
  
" You don't need to watch a movie to see all that happen. We have front seats," G.B teased. Joe stared at the bald fool menacingly. G.B sighed and laid his card on the table.  
  
" I won," Joe said.  
  
" But that's the fifth time in a row!" Chang said, exasperated.  
  
" So? Hand over the money," Joe said, smiling.  
  
Chang and G.B sighed and got fifty dollars each out their pocket. G.B looked angrily at Joe.  
  
" Who knew that wonder boy here was good at gambling," He said.  
  
Joe blushed and everyone just shrugged and went back to what they were doing.  
  
" I just want to see what Francoise will say when she finds out you've been gambling," Chang said, snickering. Joe turned red again.  
  
" It's not gambling! Honest!" Joe said.  
  
" Sure," G.B said, laying another card on the table. Joe sighed and laid his card on the table.  
  
In the living room........  
  
It must have been years I've last seen this movie, she thought. However, I still know all their lines by heart. She blew her nose. This story was so tragic and so romantic. It always made her cry a lot. Her lips moved at every word the main characters said as tears streamed down her rosy cheek. She wiped her tears away but they kept on coming. Her cheeks were so pink because she kept on blushing when they kissed or did something sweet.  
  
She smiled. Joe, she thought. The main character reminded her of Joe. So compassionate and sweet. Loyal and respectful. That's Joe all right, she thought with a smile. The main character kissed the girl so passionate that Francoise turned extremely red. Joe kisses that way. Oh la la.......  
  
She suddenly felt someone sit besides her. She thought it was Joe but, to her dismay, it was Jet.  
  
" Oh hi Jet," She said sweetly, trying to hide her disappointment.  
  
" Hey, what you watching?' He asked.  
  
" Oh it's a movie I saw when I was young," She said, " It brings many memories."  
  
" And it's in French," He said.  
  
" Uh-huh" She said, nodding. Some more tears rolled down her eyes. Why is this story so sad? she thought.  
  
" Is it THAT sad?" Jet asked.  
  
She nodded and smiled at his expression. She popped a strawberry in her mouth.  
  
" He's declaring his love for her, right?" He asked.  
  
" Yes. How did you know?" She asked.  
  
" I dunno. It's always the same way," He said, his arm sliding over her shoulders. She looked up at him.  
  
" Jet-" She started. But like Joe, he put a finger on her lips.  
  
" Listen to me Francoise. I love you a lot," He said. Her eyes went wide. She knew that but Jet was saying the same thing the French actor was saying.  
  
" But why did you have to wait until Joe proclaimed his love for me?" She asked.  
  
" I was scared. I was scared you wouldn't share my feelings," He said, still saying the same exact words from the movie.  
  
" But I'm sorry, Joe-" She started.  
  
" I know, I know, but I won't give up. I'll win your love somehow," He said, his eyes full of determination. She was speechless. The woman, from the movie, said she loved him too and she kissed him. The movie ended like that. Jet's lips were so close to hers. She wanted to run but he, like the last time, had a tight grip on her.  
  
" Get away from her, Jet," A voice said.  
  
Jet, overcome with shock, accidentally poked 003's eye with his nose ( 009: O_O).  
  
" Ouch!" She said, rubbing her eyes, gently.  
  
She stood up and saw Dr. Gilmore, not very happy. He walked over to her and stared at her.  
  
" Are you okay, Francoise?" He asked, concerned.  
  
" Yes, Dr. Gilmore," She said, opening her right eye, painfully.  
  
" Jet, you should know better. Have some respect for Joe. If he found out-" Dr. Gilmore said.  
  
" If I found out what?" Joe asked, walking in the living room to see what was all the commotion. The living room in the Dolphin suddenly got quiet.  
  
" Oh Joe!" Francoise said, rubbing her right eye. Joe stared at her with concern but she just smiled. She was blushing a lot.  
  
" If I don't find out what?" He repeated.  
  
" Um, Joe?" Francoise said, shyly. He stared down at her, concerned.  
  
" I have a tummy ache ( Now where that come from? Sister, sister.....)," Francoise said, childishly rubbing her tummy. Joe's eyebrow raised but he looked at her, concerned. Jet and Dr. Gilmore both felt a sweat drop form on the back of their heads. O_O;  
  
" Really?" Joe asked.  
  
" It really, really, really hurts," She said, faking a look of pain.  
  
" Here, lets see if we can get something for that," Joe said, frowning slightly but took her arm with a smile. Jet and Dr. Gilmore were left alone in the living room.  
  
" Jet, I don't want you around Francoise anymore," Dr. Gilmore said.  
  
" But-" He started.  
  
" But nothing. You will only be around her on emergencies. Like when Black Ghost appears," Dr. Gilmore said, frowning. His voice was serious and strict. Jet rolled his eyes and frowned.  
  
" Whatever," He said and walked out the room briskly.  
  
Dr. Gilmore shook his head and thought what surprises could they encounter later.  
  
" Love is in the air," He said to himself and walked out the living room with a smile, " How kawaii."  
  
There's no mercy in the Dolphin anymore............  
  
To Be Continued.............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SDA 009:" There's no mercy in the Dolphin anymore" has become my motto! lol!  
  
I know it's WAY shorter then my last chapter but I couldn't think of anymore. And anyways, my soap started!  
  
009: You and your soap operas......... O_O;  
  
*Starts singing*  
  
SDA 009: Cada vez que te busco, te vas, y cada vez que te llamo no estas-  
  
  
  
009: STOP SINGING IN SPANISH!  
  
SDA 009: Hehe, ahem. Sorry there. Okay, well, I'm SO sorry I didn't make this longer! I wanted to but school.........homework.......... it's so stressing!  
  
009, nods: Yup.  
  
SDA 009: Besides that, I'm REALLY angry at Cartoon Network!  
  
009: Why?  
  
SDA 009: THEY ONLY GAVE HALF OF THE SERIES THREE OF CYBORG 009! HOW DARE THEY START GIVING A SERIES IF THEY ARE NOT GOING TO FINISH IT!  
  
009, nods: ^-^  
  
SDA 009: I mean honestly, they've been giving DBZ for years and they haven't taken it off! Why do they do that? They always start giving great animes and always replace them with boyish cartoons!  
  
009, nods: I agree........ *whispers* Ignore her........Just review......... Do It for me?  
  
SDA 009: Huh? O_O  
  
009: Just review.......... -_-;  
  
SDA 009: Por favor y gracias ( Spanish for please and thank you)!  
  
009: Come again? 0_0  
  
SDA 009: JUST REVIEW! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! GRACIAS MIS AMIGOS Y ESCRITORES TALENTOSOS!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remember, there's no mercy in the Dolphin anymore............  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
The Battle for   
  
Francoise  
  
AN:  
  
SDA 009: *sigh* sorry, I couldn't think of another tittle. I was reading over my last chapter. I don't think I spelled the spanish stuff right. C'mon, I haven't writen in spanish since...... Oh gosh, since I was nine! Oh well. Thanks for the reviews you guys. I dunno. I haven't gotten as many reviews as I would have liked to. Oh well, it's better then nothing.  
  
Another sincere note to Ryan:  
  
Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I took it too personally....... I know you didn't mean it in that way but I dunno. I guess I get really upset when someone isn't satisfied with my fic ( Gosh, have I received lots of those for my kikaider fic). Again, I'm very sorry and yes, it's going to be a 009/003 forever kind a deal. Don't hurt me ok? I haven't turned thirteen yet and you   
  
wanna kill me? Okie dokie. I really don't know what to do with poor Jet...... Oh well. If you want, I'll change the genre to what you said. That I can do. Thanks for taking time to review this story. Again, I am sorry for being so rude.  
  
Karenwi: YAY! Another soap opera lover! About the grandaughter...... Hmmm, I'll think about it. Food Competition? I like that. But that'll have to be later on since the 00 Cyborgs are on sea. I'll have them go to Dr. Kazumi pretty soon and I'll add the Competition. All right? I'll check your fic as soon as I can! Thanks for taking time to review my story!  
  
GoldAngel2: I'm so happy you took time to even review my story which is pitiful compared to your deep writing. Pretty good for a 12 yr old, eh? Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me! I got the nose idea from your last review! Yay! Your planning to write another C 009 story! Yay! I'll be the first to read it ( Or maybe second, or third, etc.)! Thanks for  
  
taking time to review!  
  
Wolfwood11: Yay! Another person who thinks like me on the CN thing! Great minds think alike! Actually, I dunno how Dr. Gilmore got on Joe's side. Hey, great spanish! Thanks for taking time to review my story.  
  
Umi-Chan5: Awww, thanks. That's so sweet. Yes, I know that affaire d'amour means love affair. Thanks again. Oh your French? Gosh, I gotta IM you so you can teach me French! Always wanted to learn French, you know. Thanks for taking time to read my story.  
  
Omoikaneavitar: Hehe, two word review! lol. Thanks for reviewing my story!  
  
Korii Shoujo: Do you really like my Kikaider fic? I feel like a total failure in that story. I'm just writing the next chapter for fun but I dunno. I don't feel that people are liking it. But I'll try to continue for you! Did you laugh that much? Wow, lol, thanks for reviewing my story!  
  
Goddess-of-da-Cheesburger: Oh yeah, that is considered a weapon for now on! lol. I so totally agree with you. Soap operas and love triangles are funny! Thanks for reviewing my story!  
  
Queen of Duels:Yup, no mercy what so ever in the Dolphin.You liked this chapter? Aww, how sweet! I'll TRY to update my Kikaider fic, but there's no promises. I'll at least do it for you and the writers that have been supporting me! Thanks for taking time to review my story!  
  
Thanks for the review you guys!  
  
009: *nods*  
  
SDA 009: For some reason, some people started reviewing for my Kikaider fic....... I wasn't really planning to update that anytime soon. I feel like a total failure for that one...... Too bad to since I had many plans for that story. Oh well. I kinda like this story better.  
  
009: *nods*  
  
SDA 009: Okay, 009......... Anyways, I do agree with many of you. Ivan is a evil little baby. And their 'friends' aren't much help neither...... Poor Francoise and Joe. Their never going to be happy. Hehehe, I'm a evil little preteen. And Francoise almost got her eye poked out. I actually liked that...... Hehehe, on with the chapter!  
  
009: *groans* Your so mean!  
  
SDA 009: Yup! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Gosh, Ivan, my stomach hurts a lot now," Francoise said, rubbing her tummy.  
  
Ivan and Francoise were both laying on Francoise's bed just hearing the sound of the waves outside her window. Joe was so worried about Francoise, that he made her take every kind of medicine found in the Dolphin. Now, she felt a weird sensation in her stomach. She groaned.  
  
" That's what happens when you lie, Francoise," Ivan said.  
  
Even though he was a baby, Francoise did get along with Ivan. He, at least in some things, agreed with her and understood her.  
  
" But, I wasn't going to tell him the truth!" Francoise protested.  
  
" I know but if you knew that Joe would get worried, why'd you say you had a tummy ache?" He asked.  
  
" Well I dunno. It's the only thing I thought of!" She said, rubbing her temple. She groaned again. Gosh, her stomach really did hurt. Ivan sat up and stared at her.  
  
" Geez, stop exagerating," Ivan said.  
  
" I'm not!" She said, pouting.  
  
" Anyways, it's good you finally found time to be with me and not your itoshii. Your spending too much time with him, doing who knows what. I mean by the way I saw you acting with him in the morning in the infirmary, I wonder if you haven't been having-I mean, doing naughty things," Ivan said, turning red at the thought. Francoise jaws fell.  
  
" What! You sick little perverted baby! Those aren't things a baby thinks about," Francoise said, turning pink.  
  
" Perverted?! It's your fault! What kind of example are you setting?" Ivan said.  
  
" But- fine. Sorry. But your mature enough Ivan. You know better," Francoise protested.  
  
" Oh yeah sure. Um, have you?" He asked, turning red again.  
  
" Have I what? Oh! Of course not! Joe respects me. We haven't been doing that! You have a perverted mind," She said, turning pink again. Ivan laughed.  
  
" Gosh, Francoise. I wonder what would have happened if we didn't interrupt you two in the infirmary. I mean you could have-" Ivan teased but was interupted.  
  
" Shut up," She said, throwing a small pillow at him. He laughed and so did she.  
  
In the living room..............  
  
Joe sat in the couch with the men. He fought the urge to go with Francoise but didn't want to risk getting teased anymore then he was. Jet, again, was not with them. I'll kill him, Joe thought angrily, if he lays another finger on Francoise. He blushed. I'm acting too jealous, he thought ashamed. Francoise wouldn't let him do it again. But you never knew what Jet could be up to.  
  
The men were talking about something but Joe didn't pay any attention. He just responded once in a while with a nod or a shrug. He was somewhere in space. His thoughts were on everything. Francoise, his team mates, Francoise, Black Ghost, their future, and again, Francoise. Lately his thoughts were always on her. He liked being around Francoise because it made everything better. His concerns would always dissapear just with one of her sweet, tender French kisses.  
  
He blushed. He never thought he would ever see Francoise in that way. But a slight frown graced his handsome and attractive features. What would happen if Black Ghost found out? he thought. His weakness was Francoise. They won't lay one finger on her, he thought. He sighed. Black Ghost would never give up. What did they ever do to Scarl? They didn't ask for it. He bit his lip. Each of us had a life. Ivan was an innocent baby, Jet was a hard headed New Yorker, Francoise was a ballerina with dreams and a life full of promises and hapiness ahead of her, Albert was a man seeking freedom and hapiness for himself and his Hilda, G. Jr was a peaceful Native American, Chang was a every day cook, G.B was a talented actor with a bright future, Pyunma was a man seeking freedom and independence, and as for himself? Joe was a naive boy who lived happily in the Orphanage with his friends.  
  
But what had become of them? Ivan was not a normal baby, Jet was- Well, nothing really changed about him, Francoise's dreams and family was taken away from her, Albert's beloved wife died in his arms, G. Jr's peaceful life became a living nightmare, Chang's dreams of becoming a great cook were nothing more then just that, a dream, G.B's life as an actor was not possible, Pyunma's life of hard work and wars just got worse, and as for him? The man who was like the father he never had was brutally murdered and his childhood friends were somewhere unknown or dead maybe. But not only that, but they were given ' special' abiities. Special, he thought.   
  
His heart filled with fury. Black Ghost didn't care. Scarl wanted to own everything, like a villian in a comic book. He wanted to rule the world. But the 00 Cyborgs wouldn't allow that. They were Scarl's creation, his barrier, and the rebellions. He wanted to destroy them but he couldn't. He was a coward, never facing them one on one. He was like the rest of them. A fool. Too lazy to do things on his own and sending other fools to do his dirty work. Fools they were to trust Scarl. They would all die in the end.  
  
How sad, he thought. How easily people fall for other's traps. He wished he could stop that somehow. But like Jet, people were hard headed. People think that 'seeing is believing' but that's not how things are. People start believing things when it's just too late. How sad, he thought once more.  
  
He felt sad and lonely. He smiled slightly. I know someone very speacial who can change that. He got up. There was silence and all eyes fell on him.  
  
" Where you going?" Pyunma asked.  
  
" Bathroom," Joe said and walked out the living room.  
  
" Sure," G.B said, rolling his eyes. Joe got the nearest porcelain figure and threw at G.B's head.  
  
" Owww!" G.B howled, rubbing the back of his head. Joe rolled his eyes and walked over to Francoise's room. He could hear her humming and was about to go in but then he saw Jet spying on her from her door. She didn't see him since she was rocking Ivan to sleep. Joe felt jealousy in the pit of his stomach and also anger. Joe pulled Jet's long scarf.  
  
" Ow," Jet howled quietly. Even though Francoise had great hearing,- she was so focused to get Ivan to sleep- she did not hear them.  
  
" What are you doing?" Joe whispered, angrily. Jet rolled his eyes at him.  
  
" What does it look like?" Jet whispered, his voice dull. Joe just wanted to punch that sly grin of his off. Joe's hands turned into angry fists, ready to aim anyone in sight.  
  
" How dare you?" Joe whispered, getting red from anger.  
  
" You act as if she belongs to you," Jet whispered back. Joe couldn't take it any longer. The brotherly love he had for Jet washed away, like when a sandcastle is destroyed by a simple wave. Joe's fist aimed for Jet's nose. It was an ugly sight. Joe had knocked Jet to the floor. Sadly, Jet had more experiance in this since he lived in New York and was a big time thug. Kicks after kicks, punch after punch, some blood splattered from various places. That's what the fight seemed.  
  
At the sound of curses and other things that sadly, I am not good at explaining, the rest of the men rushed to the hallway in front of Francoise's room. They were overcomed by shock and disbelief. Their teamates, who were practically brothers, were having a bloody fight. It was not a pretty sight. As much as the scared to death female tried to stop the fight with words, the men did not stop. In despair, she started to cry. Dr. Gilmore rushed to her side and ordered the rest of the men to stop the 'horseplay' at once while he calmed Francoise in her room. He shut the door behind him while the rest of the men tried to stop their teamates from murdering one another.  
  
" It's all my fault," She cried. She sat on her bed, hugging her knees as her small head rested on her knees to hide her tears and puffy eyes. Ivan didn't wake up, which Francoise was grateful for. Dr. Gilmore sat beside her, rubbing her back.  
  
" No it's not, dear. This won't happen again. We'll find some way to stop this from happening. I just hope I don't have to stop it in the way I am scared of," He said, warmly. He bit his lip and hoped he didn't have to come to those extreme measures.  
  
" What do you mean?" Francoise asked, slightly raising her head. Dr. Gilmore grimaced. She was going to hate him but if he had to, he would.  
  
Meanwhile.............  
  
" I'll kill you!" Joe repeated, angrily raising his fist. Pyunma, G.B, and G. Jr held him back as he tried to hit Jet again. Joe's eyes, the one tha wasn't covered by his mahogany mane, had recieved a black eye. He had a couple of bruises in some places. Joe's arm was in pain. But Jet, well, his nose seemed broken and bloody. He had various bruises in his face. The young men had blood on their clothes and faces.  
  
Finally, for what seemed like hours, the rest of the 00 Cyborgs had calmed both furious men. The young men kept on saying curses at eachother, which I can't say since it's too vulger. The 00 Cyborgs were shocked at their friends actions.  
  
" Calm down Joe. Calm down," G. Jr said, calmly. Joe glared at him and cussed under his breath. G. Jr frowned. Joe wanted to say sorry but he felt that his pride would get hurt. He felt bad that he made his innocent koishii cry. He felt so disgusted towards his actions. He shook G.Jr's hand off his shoulder.  
  
He walked away, fighting the urge to go in Francoise's room. He wanted to kiss her, hug her, and say sorry but he just walked past her room and he walked inside his, slamming the door behind him. He locked the door and tried to find a way to calm himself without Francoise's kisses and without hurting anyone anymore then he had.  
  
In Francoise's room........  
  
As much as Dr. Gilmore tried to calm Francoise down, he just made her cry even more. Tears slid down her rosy cheeks rapidly and he knew he shouldn't have told her his plans to stop Joe and Jet from fighting over her.  
  
" Oh I'm so sorry, dear," He soothed, " I hope it doesn't come to that."  
  
" I hope not. I don't know what would I do if you did that," She cried.  
  
" Oh, dear, don't cry. I really hope I don't have to do that but if the matters get worse, I'll have no choice but to do it," He said, his voice low and serious. She cried even more.  
  
" No, no, no, please. I don't want you to do that," She said, her shoulders shaking. She felt like her world was going down the drain. She was in despair. Why did Dr. Gilmore even suggest such a thing? she thought. I'll kill myself, she vowed, if he does that. I sware, I'll die.  
  
" I don't neither," He whispered.  
  
" I'll die," She whispered back. He stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
Meanwhile...........  
  
I'm causing too much pain, he thought bitterly. How did jealousy get the best of him? He ran his fingers through his hair. The tips of his finger touched his black eye gently. It hurt a lot. I wonder if Francoise and I are ment to be? he thought, his eyes filling with painful tears.  
  
There's no mercy in the Dolphin anymore..............  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SDA 009: Phew, that was hard to write. Not too bad. Joe's starting to doubt his love for Francoise and everyone in the Dolphin ( Not to mention Black Ghost) are against the affaire d'amour between the youngsters. How sad. I told you once and I'll say in again. I don't like happy endings and happy things in my fic. That's why I loved Kikaider so much since well, it wasn't another happy anime. I just think it's a rip off to write a happy story. The C 009 section needs something different.  
  
009, shakes his head: You've been reading too much Lemony Snicket.......  
  
SDA 009: Yup! Anyways, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. In the meantime, review please. It means a lot to me and makes me feel better about myself and not the failure I think I am. Adios!  
  
009: O_O;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" REMEMBER, THERE'S NO MERCY IN THE DOLPHIN ANYMORE,"  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Heartbreak  
  
AN:  
  
Responses:  
  
GoldAngel2: Wow, your the only one who actually knows what's going on or what I am planning to do. Unfortunately, Dr. Gilmore will have to do so. I wasn't planning on it but I dunno. Maybe it'll be more of a plot if I do so. Thanks for all the support, GoldAngel2! Your a great writer yourself. You have an amazing ability to write emotional and incredibly deep writing. Thank you for reading and replying! ^-^  
  
Serene Faerie: Hello Serene Faerie! You like Lemony Snicket's work too? Yay! I love it too! I mean, he has an amazing ability to make the poor Baudelaire siblings suffer a lot! Is that an ability? It's not a sweet little happy ending series. It's a wonderful book or in this case, a wonderful series. I rule? lol. Thanks! You rule too since you have incredible taste in literature! Thank you for reading and replying, Serene Faerie!  
  
Wolfwood11: French? Me? No, no you got it all wrong! I'm not French! I'm Hispanic! I thought you guys would know what Dr. Gilmore has in mind to stop the feuding men. Oh well. You'll have to keep on reading. I'll try to leave clues in this chapter but I will not say what it is until maybe the next chapter or Chapter Eight. Yes, the fight had to happen. Unfortunately, I am not good at writing a good fight scene as you can see. I didn't want to be TOO descriptive, you know. Naughty Ivan. I dunno. I have a thing of making good characters go bad (Like Masaru in my Kikaider fic). I forgot all about G. B! Yes, I have to make him tease the couple a lot. Amazing work? Awww, how sweet! Thanks for all the support! Thanks for reading and replying, Wolfwood11! ^-^  
  
Korii Shoujo: Aww, your so sweet! You and my other friend support me a lot on Android Kikaider the Animation: Spring Troubles. You even think it's great? Gosh, I'm beyond flattered! * blush o^_^o* Your so nice! Your a great writer yourself. You have the ability to write humorous writing! Your very funny and even in the roughest chapters of my young life, you always seem to make me laugh or grin. I thank you for that since at least there's a little sunshine in my unfortunate life. Ivan is beyond scary, Korii Shoujo (By the way, I love your pen name)! Trust me. He'll get weirder. Ahh! I didn't want to cause any brain damage! If what your thinking is bad, then that's what Dr. Gilmore's gonna do. Yes, very sad and bad! Many tears, many broken hearts. I agree. Poor Joe. Poor Francoise. They're never going to be happy....... You think it's sad? Thanks. That means a lot to me because when I write, the characters portray my feelings (That means I'm sad most of the time). I want the readers to feel my own feelings. To feel the torment the couple are going through. Uhhh, I'm evil but I won't kill Jet! You kill him not me. Your scaring me! @_@ Anyway, thanks for reading and replying, Korii Shoujo!  
  
Ryan: Yes, your right, Ryan. Surprisingly, many people are asking me what does Dr. Gilmore have in mind. And I'll just say this. Something sad and heartbreaking. No no, I'm not gonna kick anyone out ( Not yet at least)! Cryo-sleep? Not quite. Gosh, what kind of preteen girl do you guys take me for? I might have said I don't like happy stuff but don't assume I'm THAT evil! Your scaring me! Actually many of my reviewers are scaring me! Unfortunately, I will not say one word. As I said earlier to a reviewer, I'll try to leave clues but I will not say what Dr. Gilmore has in mind exactly until the next chapter or two. I'll check that one out (You know, the anime or whatever), okie dokie? Thanks for reading and replying, Ryan!  
  
Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers: Your right, Jet's nose is not a weapon for a temporary time. Yes, those happy ending stuff really does get disgusting. It means a lot to me that you think my story is different. That's what I wanted and I'm happy you noticed. Ivan isn't THAT perverted..... At least not yet....... Your so sweet you know! Uh, I didn't want to make anyone sick...... I will continue of course! Thanks for reading and reviewing, Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers!  
  
Bowserbabe(): I might as well reply to the review you left for my Kikaider fic as well. It means a lot to me that you read both of my fics. Wow, you stayed up that late? I wish I could go to sleep at that time but like I've started school ( And my my Mom wants me to be an 'A' student), I can't do so! Yes there is a lot of OOC in my Kikaider fic ( Especially Masaru and Jiro). Cute? Aww, thanks you. Well, I hope I even continue my Kikaider fic, to be honest. Now let me reply to your other review. Yes, I'm only a little girl of the age of 12. I'm very naive but 'mature'   
  
( 009:O_O;) for my age. Haha, that's a laugh. Fantastic? Me? I'm so flattered! Yes, I have to have great grammar since I've been in advanced classes all my life, so it's not much of surprise. I try, you know reading the dictionary and finding interesting words. Or I use words that my favorite authors use. Your Grandma's a teacher? Oh cool! Your kidding, your grandma can't be THAT bad. I love the tragic ending in Kikaider too. Thanks for reading and reviewing, Bowserbabe()!  
  
Whiteclover: Hello Katherine! I would be honored to help you, Katherine! You can IM me under moondaisygirl07! Or E-mail me under moondaisygirl07@aol.com! Do one of those and I will help you. I wish you luck. Thanks for reading and reviewing, Katherine!  
  
xXSoraXx: I actually knew that he died, xXSoraXx. Wow, I wonder how long you took to write that all up because I didn't know half of the info you put on your review! Amazing. My fanfic is good? Aww, thanks. What else can I say? Thanks for all the info. And I thought I knew a lot about C 009 and Kikaider! Thanks for reading and reviewing, xXSoraXx!  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
SDA 009: I'm starting to respond to my reviewers. I dunno. It's kinda fun. Read the tittle you guys. HEART BREAK. Lots of tears and broken hearts in this chapter. I know I've been making Francoise suffer a lot.....  
  
009: Your evil.  
  
SDA 009: Well, duh! If you've ever read my Kikaider fic, you'll notice that I make poor Mitsuko Komyoji suffer a lot. And if I update that fic, the suffering will NEVER cease. Ummm.......... No, I'm just being too evil. Poor Mitsuko has suffered too much. Eventually, both Francoise and Mitsuko will be happy in the end. AH! Happy endings........... Why?  
  
009: O_O;  
  
SDA 009: Oh well, here's the next chapter you guys!  
  
009: -_-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" No," He said to himself, shaking his head while painful tears streamed down his tan skin. His fingers went through his hair in sheer frustration, " I love Francoise. I will always love you. We're meant to be, we really are!" He said to an imaginary Francoise.  
  
He bit his lip and put his hands on his face, letting his pride wash away. He cried. He felt lost. He had beat up his best friend who was like the brother he never had. He felt like a loser.  
  
When he was small and girls were still icky, he never thought he would love a girl so much as he did now. He never thought a girl would even look at him twice. But here, he had Francoise who loved him for who he was. But he didn't deserve her. She was too kind, to beautiful, too naive.......  
  
He whimpered in pain. His heart broke in two. All those times that he made people cry came back. All those times he had disappointed the Father had come back in flash backs. Images after images came back to him like a phantasmagoria. He relived his pain. All at once. He was a loser.  
  
Loser, he thought. He wanted Francoise to come in his room and make everything better.  
  
He was a child.  
  
A child needing a mother to care.  
  
What mother had he ever had?  
  
He once tried going inside the Father's office to search for his own file. He was always curious about his mother. His family or if he had any siblings.  
  
Did he find out?  
  
No.  
  
Every time Joe tried asking the Father, he would just simply smile at Joe and tell him to go and play. He never had a true family. His family was only his team mates.........  
  
What kind of brother hits his older brother because of jealousy?  
  
A couple, yes, but it didn't make sense.  
  
Would his 'family' ever come near him?  
  
Probably not.  
  
He let Francoise down.......  
  
He made her cry.  
  
Out of all people, it just had to be sweet innocent Francoise. His pretty koishii. His heart, or at least what was left, felt like a knife had stabbed it, harshly. His eyes filled with tears. He longed to see her pretty face.  
  
What would happen then?  
  
Would she be upset?  
  
Of course.  
  
Would she hate him?  
  
No, Francoise wouldn't hate anyone.  
  
She wouldn't be happy, he thought bitterly.  
  
He slid off his bed and crawled over to the dark corner. He crumbled there and cried once more.  
  
Could anyone make the pain go away?  
  
At once, his wish was granted. There was a gentle knock on the door. He looked up at the door but didn't respond.  
  
" Joe?" He heard a serene voice say. It was, none other then Francoise. He felt shame wash him rapidly. He wanted her to come in and make everything better. But he didn't want her to be disappointed at his cruel actions.  
  
" Joe?" Francoise repeated. He closed his eyes in pain. He covered his black eyes with his long mahogany mane.He would act as if he was gone.  
  
Disappeared.  
  
Disappeared in his shame and sadness.  
  
But Francoise was a determined girl. She wouldn't give up. She got a bobby pin out of her hair and used it to open the door. There was a 'click' and she pushed the door open. Her heart filled with concern and pain as she saw her itoshii crumbled in the lonely corner of his room. His face was stained with tears. His eyes-or at least the one that wasn't covered by his mahogany mane- were filled with pain and loss.  
  
She rushed to his side and sat in front of her itoshii in distress. He stared at her in pain. His arms went around her waist and he cried, again on her shoulder.  
  
" Sorry, sorry, sorry," He repeated in her ear, softly.  
  
" Oh Joe," She said, her fingers running through his mahogany colored hair, " don't say sorry. Please don't. It's okay, Joe."  
  
He shook his head, crying. He drew her on his lap, hugging her tighter. Soon enough, she was crying too. They both cried.  
  
They cried together.  
  
Feeling each other's pain.  
  
They hugged each other, trying to seek comfort by their warmth and love. They were so busy crying, they did not notice a certain person spying on them from the door. Apparently, Francoise didn't close the door the right way.   
  
It wasn't Jet or any of their team mates. It was Dr. Gilmore. He didn't want to interrupt them so he just watched, feeling their pain somehow. He bit his lip.  
  
How can he solve this big problem without hurting three hearts at the same time?  
  
Would he have to do what he fears of doing?  
  
Hopefully not.  
  
Francoise would die.  
  
Joe would be emotionless.  
  
And Jet would get angry.  
  
These tragedies would all happen if he did so.  
  
These tragedies would all occur if he made the wrong choice.  
  
He had to be wise.  
  
Obviously, a heart would have to get hurt in the process.  
  
That was inevitable.  
  
But if he hurt Francoise's heart, which was the most fragile and sensitive- well, he didn't want to think about that. He had to think about something that would take their minds off of everything.  
  
But what?  
  
He had to think about a place that would calm everyone.  
  
Relax them.  
  
But what place?  
  
It had to be safe.  
  
No, he thought.  
  
There is no such thing as a safe place.  
  
He had to find a safer place to go to.  
  
And just then, a thought hit him.  
  
That's it! he thought, happiness washing his soul. Dr. Kazumi! He has many luxurious houses in all kind of places. But it had just occurred to Dr. Gilmore that they were close to one of Kazumi's homes.   
  
Just the one I like, he thought with a smile. It was the pretty beach house in the serene beach. It was like a paradise. The sunny mornings were so relaxing. The birds would always sing a sweet melody, the waves would splash gently on the big rocks, the sand was so warm and white, the water was the color of Francoise's brilliant eyes, and the sun always looked so beautiful in the mornings and how he loved sitting on the soft white sand and watch the brilliant sunset.  
  
Yes, he thought, perfect. He knew that everything would be just fine in Kazumi's house. He walked away to his office with a grin after he closed the door gently to Joe's room. He would call Kazumi and see if it was okay. Everything will be great and perfect, he thought.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
In Joe's room.........  
  
Francoise had made him lay on his bed once he was calm. She also did this because she had noticed the black eye. How'd she notice? he thought confused. It had been like she had studied his face a long time before they became an official 'couple' because she had asked:  
  
" Joe, why are you covering your other eye?"  
  
His cheeks went red when she asked that. Timidly, he had showed her his embarrassing black eye. Her eyes were filled with concern and she looked so upset as she gasped.  
  
The door open again to reveal Francoise with a bag of ice. He sighed. She sat on top of his bed, next to him.  
  
" Does it hurt?' She asked, concerned. Her hand, the one with the bag of ice, cautiously went on top of his eye.  
  
" Ow, no," He said. His eye hurt a lot now.  
  
" Oh Joe," She said, " It's my fault."  
  
He stared up at her emerald eyes and placed his hand on top of her own.  
  
" No, koishii," He said, softly, " It was all the jealousy I had."  
  
He shouldn't have said so since her cheeks went pink and a wide sweet smile graced her attractive yet delicate features.  
  
" Joe, you were jealous? Is that why you did it? Over me?" She asked. Her voice had enthusiasm at first but then turned sad, " Your just proving one thing. It was my fault."  
  
" No no," He said, " of course not."  
  
He had to change the subject somehow. She looked so sad.  
  
" Your beautiful," He said, the two words escaping his lips slowly. What have I said? he thought in disbelief. It's true. She is beautiful. He studied her pretty face. She turned pink. A sheepish smile graced her attractive features.  
  
" You really think so?" She whispered, slowly.  
  
" Uh-huh," He said, smiling. She leaned down and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Her fingers went through his hazel hair. His arm went around her slender waist. I was right, he thought. Just with one of Francoise's kisses, he would be taken into another world. A world where only their love for each other mattered.  
  
In Dr. Gilmore's office...............  
  
" Of course! It's usually so lonely here. I would love it if you and your family staid here," The gentle voice of Dr. Kazumi said. Dr. Gilmore smiled, happily.  
  
" You mean it? Oh thank you so much, Dr. Kazumi. It would mean a lot to all of us. You understand that after all that has been happening here, I know everyone needs time to relax," Dr. Gilmore said, gratefully.  
  
" One more thing, Gilmore," Dr. Kazumi said.  
  
" What is that?" He replied.  
  
" Take care of the young lady," Dr. Kazumi said, in a low serious voice, " I trust Joe but after the way he has been behaving, I'm doubting he's the same boy who rescued me. I don't want to hear about something happening to Francoise. I don't want fights or naughty behavior."  
  
Dr. Gilmore felt his cheeks burn. It was hard to believe what Kazumi was saying. He shrugged.  
  
" Of course," Was all Dr. Gilmore managed to say.  
  
" Then I will be waiting for your arrival," Dr. Kazumi said, happily.  
  
" All right then. Good-bye, Kazumi," He said.  
  
" Bye, bye," Dr. Kazumi replied. Dr. Gilmore hung the phone up and sighed. What was happening? he thought.  
  
In Joe's room...........  
  
Oh Joe, Francoise thought as she brushed his hair with her fingers. He had fallen asleep. His head was on his lap. He looked so peaceful. Even in his sleep, he looked cute. Even in his sleep, he smiled. His arm was around her waist and his other hand was twined with hers.  
  
Joe, she thought, if only you knew what Dr. Gilmore had in mind if the matters got worse. She sighed. I don't know if I would be able to live like that. I'll be heartbroken. You'll be heartbroken.  
  
We'll suffer.  
  
We'll suffer alone with ourselves.  
  
We'll die in our angst.  
  
Oh Joe, she thought as her eyes filled with tears. The door opened to reveal Dr. Gilmore.  
  
" Hello. He's asleep," He said, surprised. She smiled and nodded. Her hand played with his hair.  
  
" I thought I would tell you first," He continued. She stared at him, confused.  
  
" I was thinking. We all need a brake. I called Dr. Kazumi and he said we could stay for a while in his beach house," He said, smiling. She smiled.  
  
Oh how I love that house! she thought. She would spend hours just laying on the soft sand, watching the beautiful sight around her; the sun, the birds, the serene sound of the waves, and the calming wind. She would spend hours dancing in her room to low classical music. It felt like she was back home in her apartment with Jean Paul, her dear brother.  
  
" Really?" She said, staring at her itoshii, lovingly. Dr. Gilmore smiled at the sight of young love.  
  
" Yes. What do you think?" He asked.  
  
" Great," She said.  
  
" I know we all need this break. Maybe everything would turn back to normal," He said.  
  
" I hope so Dr. Gilmore," She said," I hope so."  
  
But the doubt inside the pit of her stomach was killing her. She sighed. She was not an optimist. She was expecting the worst........  
  
There's no mercy in the Dolphin anymore............  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SDA: Hello you guys! What you guys think? Are you guys getting it? I know it's short but I have no time to make it longer.  
  
009: Yes you do!  
  
SDA 009: I DON'T! Anyways, thanks for all the support you guys. It means a lot to me to have so many talented writers reading and reviewing my story. Thank you all! I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Adios!  
  
009: O_O;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" REMEMBER, THERE'S NO MERCY IN THE DOLPHIN ANYMORE,"  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
BIG Changes at   
  
Dr. Kazumi!  
  
Responses:   
  
NOTE: Some of these reviews are from Chapter Five. I will respond to those reviews and the Chapter Six reviews!  
  
coughdrop101: *sweat drop* uh, nice review. What can I say? I'll continue as long as you stop freaking me out....... lol. Kidding. Thank you for reading and reviewing, coughdrop101.  
  
Wolfwood11: I'm not insulted! Really, I'm quite flattered. I kinda like reading the dictionary, and I happen to come across affaire d'amour. I thought, 'Well, my fic's main characters are Francoise and Joe. Francoise is French, so this might come in handy' and well, I decided to use it. But I'm Hispanic, really. It's okay. Gosh, I think this fic got way more reviews then my Kikaider fic. Well, I do think C 009 is way more popular then Kikaider. I'm beyond flattered! Your compliments are so sweet!*blush* o^_^o Thanks for all the support! Thank you, also, for reading and reviewing, Wolfwood11!  
  
Serene Faerie: *cries* You guys flatter me. I feel so LOVED! Sweet? Me? Awww, thank you. Your sweet too. Beyond sweet, actually! Thanks for all the support. You and many people have been supporting me all my life and I thank you for that. Thank you for reading and reviewing, Serene Faerie!  
  
Korii Shoujo: SNAKE? *shivers with wide eyes O_O* They SCARE me A LOT! I live in Florida and imagine how close Isabel was. But for some reason, hurricanes never hit here ( The last big hurricane that happened here was I think in the 60's maybe). Hope you find *shivers* your snake. *Types like mad* I'm trying, I'm trying! I'll TRY to continue my Kikaider fic. Uh, don't kill Jet..... Please? I need him for my fic........*cries* Please, Korii Shoujo? *Wipes tears* You deserve those compliments! And yes, your REALLY funny. Dr. Gilmore HAD a good idea. Yes, had. You won't believe what's going to happen in this chapter. LOL. Dr. Kazumi does look like Santa, except Kazumi isn't as FAT ( No offense Santa *Santy Clause stares at me* Someone's been naughty! No presents for you this year!   
  
SDA 009: Waa? T_T). Yes, the beach vacation will calm them down, for a while that is. Yup, a vacation works for me too. Ivan's going to get WAY weirder. He is creepy, huh? I luv your pen name! Yes, a TINY bit better for the young couple but that's not going to last long. I'm evil, you see. YAY! You thought it was depressing? Yay! That's what I wanted you guys to think. Sorry Joe......... Yes, the C 009 section needs way MORE angst. And I'm just the one to do so! Actually, thank you for the long review. I like longs reviews! Thank you for reading and reviewing, Korii Shoujo!  
  
Goddess-of-da-Cheesburgers ( Yummy ^_^): I'll continue. NO MORE HAPPY ENDINGS! *cough* Ahem, yes your very sweet. *sweat drops* Thankies? Uh, welcomies...... I spelled the Spanish stuff right? Yay! Great, I thought I spelled everything wrong. *sweat drop O_O;* Yes, uh I didn't really want to know that. I think that's your dog's business....... Yummy! McDonalds! Gosh, your making me hungry. It's early in the morning here in Orlando, Florida. I like McDonalds but he scares me! He's a clown! *shivers* I HATE clowns! Uhhh, I'm getting out of the subject. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, Goddess-of-da-Cheesburgers!  
  
Cat(): You honestly think my fic is weird? Gosh, I didn't think it was weird......... You don't like the fluff scenes? *sweat drops* Geez, my story IS a romance kind of story ( And angst). *sigh* but if that's what you think, then thanks for being honest. Well, AT LEAST you said it was interesting....... Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, Cat ().  
  
Gohan-Chan: I know! It was sad with my poor little Joe in the corner. I wasn't going to do that but I thought, 'this chapter is TOO happy' so I decided to put that in. I'm evil...... Like a lost puppy? Awww. You really like this fic? Thanks. That's so sweet! Thanks for reading and reviewing, Gohan-Chan!  
  
CosmosAngel1: You don't know how many people have been cruel to me........*cries* I'm just a little innocent twelve year old. *cough* Ahem, you mean it? You think my story is awesome? Awww, thanks! I try to update fast. Bueno? That's a Spanish word! My parents don't limit my time online...... Well, if it goes past four or five hours then they tell me to get off. Don't hate your parents. Hate is a strong word. Believe me, I know your parents love you and only want the best. They sacrifice much of their lives to benefit yours. Now, since when did I get on the parents side? Your stories are awesome! Really! Another sweet compliment. How nice! O_O you want me to update faster!?!? Oh gosh, I'll have to skip my meals, homework, and school to update faster. I've already checked your new fic out. It's a great start. I've reviewed and told you my sincere thoughts on it. I don't watch DBZ anymore since the plot just got boring but I'll check your stories out. I LOVE long reviews! Don't worry! *sigh* I'm being nicer to Joe ( 009: ^_^). Not too nice though! (009: *sigh* Nice while it lasted..... -_-;) Thanks for reading and reviewing, CosmosAngel1!  
  
Q.O.D ( Don't mind if I abbreviate it. I like it that way!): Yes, no mercy is good mercy! You'll find out what Dr. Gilmore has in mind soon enough! I'll try to update my Kikaider fic. I just don't seem to have the time anymore. School is beyond stressing. Especially if your parents are on your back. They want me to be an A student. But I've always been an A student! I dunno. Oh well. Parents will be parents! Your beyond sweet you know! Thanks for all the support! Thank you for reading and reviewing Queen of Duels!  
  
Omoikaneavitar: I agree with you. In everything. No mercy in the Dolphin, hehehe no mercy in Dr. Kazumi's, no mercy anywhere they lay a foot on ( Or were you can find a man with a large nose). No mercy. I like that!*laughs* Thanks for all the compliments and the support you have given me. Thank you for reading and reviewing, Omoikaneavitar!  
  
whiteclover: Hey Katherine! I've read your fanfiction! It's great! I am making them suffer! I absolutely love making them suffer because you all know that in the end there's going to be a sweet fluffy moment between the two! You thought it was a cliffie? I see. Okie dokie. I hate cliffies yet I'm writing one. Weird. I won't do it again promise! Oh about your problem with your fic, I just sent you an E-mail telling you the solution! Okie dokie? Oh Gosh, Katherine, I didn't want to cause insomnia because of the cliffie! Well here's the chapter, which is dedicated to you! Good luck on your own fic which is wonderful! Thank you for reading and reviewing, Katherine AKA whiteclover!  
  
MagicianCyborg: Your too nice! You flatter me *blush* o^_^o Thank you so much for your sweet compliments! Thank you for reading and reviewing, MagicianCyborg!  
  
Chibi Binasu-chan: Your beyond sweet! My fic can't be THAT good. Okay, so it is. J/K! No, it's kind of true. I got more then 25 reviews when I first submitted this fic. I'm VERY proud and I thank you so much for your support! I'm also very proud since I have many talented writers and sweet reviewers reading my fic! I hope I don't get a flame........ Thank you for reading and reviewing, Chibi Binasu-chan!  
  
robowan99: Patience, my friend, patience. It's a stressing world for one twelve year old girl. I'm just lucky enough to even find time to write a fic. My 7th grade team gives us lots of homework since we're the smart ones. As if they don't give us enough work at school....... Then home doesn't seem little sweet home too much. I'll find time to write. I'm sorry, I had two days to write this chapter up and you could have read it on Sunday but I was too lazy to write. Anyway, sorry for all the waiting. I'll try to make my updates faster! Thank you for reading and reviewing, robowan99!  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS! Guys, make sure to check whiteclover's first fic, Unknown Powers! It's a C 009 fic. Read and review for her. She's very talented and I hope you guys leave NICE reviews! Got it? And if your mean to her, your going to have to suffer the consequences! *grabs her old metal baseball bat*  
  
SDA 009: *cough* Ahem. I love replying to my reviewers! It's fun! This chapter is dedicated to Katherine and everyone else who's supporting me ( I might as well say the whole world). Anyways, you won't believe what's going to happen in this chapter.  
  
009:*nods* It's the opposite of Love Hina.  
  
SDA 009: Just not as perverted.  
  
009: Do you know what she has in mind? Gosh, she's evil.  
  
SDA 009: Yup! You guys honestly thought I would let the 00 Cyborgs enjoy a sweet little vacation in a cozy beach house? Yuck! That's too happy for me. I guess since Joe gave you a clue on what's going to happen in this chapter, I guess you know what I have in mind. They won't spend a lot of time in Dr. Kazumi's house though.  
  
009: *sigh* More angst..... -_-;  
  
SDA 009: Yes. Here's the next chapter! But not before the disclaimer! ^_^  
  
009: SDA 009 does not own Cyborg 009 in any way.  
  
SDA 009: Perfect! Here's the chapter!  
  
009: ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" So we're going to Dr. Kazumi's, right?" Joe said, covering his mouth as he yawned.  
  
Francoise smiled and nodded at Joe, lovingly. Once he stopped stretching, he sighed and stared at Francoise.  
  
" Oh fun," He said, rolling his eyes. She giggled softly as she played with the end of her long yellow scarf. They were in Joe's room, sitting on his bed. Joe had just woken up a few minutes ago and she had finished telling him where they are headed. Obviously, Joe had no enthusiasm for such a vacation.  
  
" Joe," She said, " This will help. Maybe everything will go back to normal."  
  
Joe chuckled at his koishii's naive thoughts. He rolled his eyes, staring at her with dull eyes.  
  
" Yes, that's for sure," He said. She frowned slightly.  
  
" Joe," She groaned.  
  
" What? Francoise, nothing is ever going to go back to normal," He said, crossing his arms over his chest. His legs crossed, like a Native American meditating. Francoise stared at him with shocked eyes but her ocean blue ( I know I said they were emerald but I just can't tell) eyes stared down at her lap, sadly.  
  
" I know nothing will ever go back to normal," She whispered, " But can't we try? I want to be happy but maybe we can't."  
  
Your so mean! a voice said in his head, can't you be nice to her? He bit his lip. He sighed and hugged her. He drew her onto his lap ( He does that a lot, doesn't he?).  
  
" I'm sorry, of course we can be happy. We'll live happily together," He soothed, brushing her golden like hair with his hand. Her head fell on his shoulder, gently.  
  
" I hope so," She whispered.  
  
Hope?  
  
How can someone have hope?  
  
Hope that their miserable lives will change into a sweet life full of happiness?  
  
She knew they wouldn't ever be happy.  
  
Black Ghost was against it.  
  
Sadly, their team mates were also against the love and happiness promised for the couple. She sighed.  
  
Is there any mercy?  
  
An hour later......................  
  
Francoise was in her room changing. It would be weird going to Dr. Kazumi's wearing her usual red uniform. Her closet was separated into different categories: spring clothes, summer clothes, fall/winter clothes, uniforms, and special occasion clothes. She was obviously looking for summer clothes so she had to pick.  
  
" Hmmm," She said, studying her clothes in that particular section.  
  
Too hot for jeans, she thought. She didn't want to wear one of her dresses. A skirt, she thought. She pulled out a beige miniskirt and just staring at it, brought some memories back.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
" I can so!" G.B yelled back.  
  
" No you can't," Francoise said, crossing her arms over her chest. She was usually a gentle, patient girl but only G.B knew her other side. He was the only one he dared to mess with her.  
  
" I can wash the laundry all by myself! I'll even wash yours!" He said, snatching her pink basket full of clothes, " I'll show you! Anything you can do I can do better! And that's that."  
  
Joe was there, his head turning to Francoise's direction every time she spoke and vice versa. He had been trying to stop the argument with no success.  
  
" Fine," Francoise said. There was no use on fighting with that idiot. G.B grinned, his eyes showing triumph. She rolled her eyes, walking away. Joe, like a little puppy, walking closely behind her.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
She sighed, smiling. That happened three days before Francoise first kiss with Joe. She blushed. After G.B had washed his and her clothes, he got a startling surprise. His clothes, somehow, turned multicolor and her clothes got tighter and smaller. She giggled.   
  
If only you let me wash the clothes, she thought as she studied the pretty beige miniskirt in her hands. It had gotten shorter but it still fit her perfectly.  
  
Now for a shirt. Her shirts also got shorter. She got a thin light blue shirt with the word 'Angel' in pink with a halo on top of the 'A' and white wings under it. She put it on and found that it was quite tight on her but she shrugged and looked for her tennis shoes. Once she was done changing, she changed her red headband for a light blue one. She smiled at what she saw as she looked in the mirror.  
  
"Perfect," She said, " I may be showing my legs off too much but okay," she added, her index finger running up her long leg's soft creamy white skin. It even surprised her on the softness of her own skin. She smiled and walked over to her door. She wasn't surprised to see Joe waiting for her outside her door. He was casually leaning on the wall.  
  
" Joe," She teased, " what a surprise."  
  
Joe blushed. He smiled, his kawaii little sheepish smile. His eyes showed love and warmth.  
  
" I know," He said, and laughed. His fine rich laugh made her heart warm. He studied her and the smile that was once gracing his handsome features was replaced by a slight frown. He raised his eyebrow.  
  
" Francoise? Isn't that skirt too short?" He asked, " and that shirt. Isn't that shirt too tight?" He asked.  
  
She smiled. He was acting so father like. Even if his jealousy over her has caused a lot of pain, it always made her smile to think that Joe was jealous. Over her. She blushed.  
  
" You think it's short?" She teased.  
  
" Francoise," He said, bitting his lip.  
  
" I know you like it," She said, playfully. Her voice was provocative.  
  
" Francoise," He repeated, his eyes wide. Her hand rested in his chest while the other one rested on his shoulder. Her breath mingled with his warm one.  
  
" Francoise," He said, once again. His arm went around her slender waist. There was a pause. She thought that by now he would have given her a kiss. She waited there impatiently.  
  
" Joe wh-" She started but Joe put a finger on her lips. She shut up and watched him, confused. He was staring at the portrait hanging in wall. He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Francoise, was that portrait there before?" He asked.  
  
" I was going to ask you," She said, frowning.  
  
Joe sighed and his hand went inside his pocket and came back out with his laser gun. He pointed his gun at the portrait.  
  
" It's over, 007," He said.  
  
There was a loud sigh and the portrait turned into the bald fool we all know and love.  
  
" How'd you know it was me?" He asked.  
  
" What kind of idiots do you take us for?" Francoise asked, drawing away from Joe and putting her hand on her hip.  
  
" I dunno. Geez, and it was getting good," He replied and shrugged. Francoise blushed and stared down to her tennis shoes. Joe knew this was quite embarrassing for Francoise. He felt anger wash him. No one messed with his koishii.......  
  
" Go," Joe said.  
  
" But-"  
  
"Now," Joe said, in a demanding voice.  
  
" Fine," G.B said, crossing his arms and walking away.  
  
Joe sighed and brought Francoise back into his embrace. The warm smile again graced his handsome features.  
  
" Why are you acting all prissy on me?" He whispered in her red ear. She blushed.  
  
" You've been torturing me long enough," She said, pushing him torward the wall. She looked so provocative, it surprised him. He just wanted to kiss her. Their lips were so close.  
  
So close to becoming a gentle kiss. A passionate one.  
  
But-  
  
" Gosh, you guys. Get a room," They heard a voice in their minds. Francoise bit her lip very hard. She turned pink.  
  
" Ivan," She groaned. Joe looked away, blushing. He smiled. She slapped her forehead with her tiny hand. She groaned as she walked back in her room. She leaned down to get Ivan out his crib. Apparently, baby Ivan had been sleeping. Guess not.......  
  
"Why'd you have to go and do that?" She said to the baby cradled in her arms.  
  
" Because if I didn't, something very naughty would have happened in the halls where everyone could see," Ivan said. She blushed.  
  
" Ivan, you naughty baby. Stop being such a pervert," She said, turning redder by the second.  
  
" Pervert?" Ivan said, " I'm not a pervert."  
  
" Yes you are. How can you think that would happen?" She asked.  
  
" Hey, I'm only stating what I saw," He said.  
  
" So 007 wasn't the only one spying on us! Your so mean," She said.  
  
" Awww, c'mon Francoise. Are you trying to keep this all a secret? It could happen, you know," Joe teased. Francoise's jaws fell.  
  
" Your not helping!" She said.  
  
" We're here!" They heard Albert's voice say.  
  
Francoise sighed and walked towards the control room ( Whatever it's called), where everyone was at. And like a puppy, Joe wasn't far behind her.  
  
" Francoise," Albert said, with wide eyes. Everyone stared at the only female with wide eyes. They were quite surprised to see their little girl, little sister, and little team mate dressing in a way that exposed her legs too much.  
  
" It's all 007's fault, " She said, blushing as she tried to pull her skirt ( Or at least make it longer) down with her hand with no success.  
  
" Now what?" G.B said, exasperated.  
  
" Um, well. Why don't we head over to Kazumi's?" Chang suggested quickly before a war began between Francoise and G.B.  
  
" Yes, let's go," Pyunma said and everyone nodded. They walked out the Dolphin, with a smile on their faces. But when they got a better look at the beach house, they all frowned. Their jaws fell. Francoise blushed a crimson red when she read the sign on top of the house.  
  
" It's too short," Francoise whispered loud enough for the men to hear. She felt like she was going to faint. She put her hand on Joe's shoulder, for support. Everyone stared at the little girl, protectively.  
  
" Holy cow," Chang said, in disbelief.  
  
" Bloody hell," G.B said, with wide eyes.  
  
" Holy-" and then Jet cussed. ( I know I use lots of 'bad' words in my Kikaider fic, which is so unlike me since I don't say bad words at all, but I dunno. I didn't want to use bad words in this fic. By the way, I bought this comic book from C 009. It's new but it's really just a reprinted version of the manga from the 60's, at least that's what I think since the drawings look OLD.There was only number one since I think that's all they have so far or at least all TokyoPop has for now. Anyway, I was surprised when I saw that it was rated Teen 13 and up. But when I started reading it and found that some Black Ghost guys and Francoise's brother say   
  
" Bastard" and 004 say "shit" and other stuff like that, it became obvious. Uh, I know that has nothing to do with this so I'll shut up now and here's the rest of the chapter...... -_-;). You guys, at least I think, you know what Jet said anyways.......  
  
You might be wondering what is happening, so I'll explain. It turns out that Kazumi's small little beach house is not what it used to be. Dr. Kazumi, apparently, made some changes since the house is larger now. But that's not all. The sign above the house read in big bold letters: Kazumi's Boy Dormitory: ONLY FOR SCHOOL BOYS!  
  
" As if it's not enough living with seven men, Dr. Gilmore, and baby boy. Now with concern and she just rolled her eyes. She handed Ivan to Dr. Gilmore.  
  
" No mercy," She whispered to herself.  
  
There's no mercy in the Dolphin, anymore............  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SDA 009: *sigh* Holy cow. I know I suck! I have NO idea how this Love Hina thingy happened........... Anyway, this is the only way I can be happy. It's so stressing at school, home is depressing, and my computer is the only-and the phone- way I can express my sadness and loneliness. You guys all mean a lot to me. Sniff, sniff.  
  
009: *looks up from my Marmalade Boy comic book* She's crying again. *hands me my hanky*  
  
SDA 009: I fell in love with Marmalade Boy. I just bought the first book on Sunday and I loved it. It's funny and so romantic! *blush* o^_^o  
  
009: *sigh*  
  
SDA 009: Well before I bore you with my depression ( Strong word for a twelve year old....) and my pitiful writing, I might as well BEG you to review. I got WAY more reviews for this fic then my Kikaider one. And that means a lot to me *cries*  
  
009: *sigh* What she's trying to say is review, okie dokie? Bye bye! *reads the rest of Marmalade Boy* Gosh, he kissed Miki!  
  
SDA 009: Yeah...... Uh, review, okay? Oh before, have any of you been watching IGPX? You know that mini show they gave after C 009? Well if you did, you would have noticed that Joshua Seth, AKA the guy who does Joe's voice in C 009, also does the voice of Takeshi. Joshua Seth is very talented and I LOVE his beautiful voice. So kawaii! I loved IGPX. I love anything with Joshua Seth!  
  
009: He's not in your dating range........  
  
SDA 009: Neither are you.....  
  
009: WHAT? O_O  
  
SDA 009: Um, bye bye!  
  
009: WAIT!  
  
SDA 009: Adios mis amigos!  
  
009: BUT-  
  
SDA 009: ^_^ bye bye!  
  
009: *sigh* bye!  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Remember, there's no more mercy in the Dolphin anymore............."  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Flirting Guys   
  
Responses:   
  
Wolfwood11: *nods* Yes, Kazumi's home has become hell on Earth for poor Francoise. Um, yeeaahh. Oh s*, my life sucks right now is EXACTLY what Francoise is thinking so far about her life. You flatter me with your compliments. *blush* Thank you for reading and reviewing, Wolfwood11!   
  
Korii Shoujo: I feel you, Korii Shoujo. I get a lot of homework too. Especially in math, which I hate the most ( Too many symbols and numbers, you know). Aww, I'm sorry. You know, on the snake issue. I hope he or she is safe and you find s/he. Isabel is a rude little hurricane. Though you should be thanking her for getting you out of school. *sigh* I wish I didn't have to go to school. You won't kill Jet? YAY! The show cannot go on without him! Yes, Ivan is one perverted and rude little baby. Um, to be honest with you, I don't even know where that little All Boy Dormitory thing came from. I thought it would be a big twist in the story. G.B just isn't clever or sneaky enough. He'll ALWAYS get caught. Red Pen of Doom? O_O I thought I was weird..... J/K! The show must go on and I won't give up! I'll continue this fic till the end! Joshua Seth has such a kawaii little voice! You can go on Cartoon Network and go to IGPX. There you can watch all five episodes. I missed the last episode but I watched it on the internet. It kinda seemed like a cliffie to me. Too bad it won't continue. I thought it was really good ( the only real motivation to see it was because of Joshua Seth o^_^o). I'll go on that website, okie dokie? Thank you for reading and reviewing, Korii Shoujo!   
  
Q.O.D: Your really creative with the no mercy is good mercy thing. I love it. No mercy is good mercy. That speaks to me. You like being called Q.O.D? Phew, good. I like the abbreviation a lot better too ( Like my pen name, SDA 009). Thanks for the sweet compliments! That's so sweet of you! Your a great writer yourself! Thank you for reading and reviewing, Q.O.D!   
  
whiteclover: It was specifically dedicated to you! Don't cry! *hands pink hanky* There you go. Didn't want to make you cry! Your great! Your a very talented writer yourself, you know. I can tell your fic is going somewhere! Your beyond SWEET! I'm good at writing romance stories? Awww, thank you! I guess those years of watching Mexican ( Yes, my parents are Mexican but I was born in the City of Dreams or Mickey Mouse's original home, Orlando!) soap operas has come in handy! Yay! Who knew a little naive twelve year old could write romance stories when she hasn't even had an itoshii ( Except Joe o^_^o 009: WAT?). There really isn't much of a choice in my middle school, you know as in the guys. *sweat drops* Yes, it always seems the same. One will suffer more then the other. In this case, it's poor Francoise. Same exact thing. I'll explain the Boy Dormitory thing! Thank you for reading and reviewing, whiteclover! I also wish you the best in your fic!   
  
Serene Faerie: *blushes* Your nice too! I try to update as fast as I can but I'm SO tired after school. But I'll try to skip my homework, skip my meals, skip sleep, to update faster, okie dokie? Thank you for all the compliments. Your SO sweet! Thank you for reading and reviewing, Serene Faerie!   
  
dude13():Yay! A new ( I think) reader and reviewer! I'm so happy! *sweat drops* Was it THAT funny? lol. Thank you, I never really thought that I was THAT funny. lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing, dude13()!   
  
Gohan-Chan: Hello, Gohan-Chan. I'm happy you reviewed since your reviews are SO sweet. Many people think it's funny for some reason. I guess since this chapter was the happiest ( Besides the first two chapters) of all of them. I want to keep my readers happy and satisfied. I'm happy you are satisfied. Well, here you go. You'll find out why Kazumi made his gorgeous house into an All Boy Boarding House in the next chapter I guess. Thank you for reading and reviewing, Gohan-Chan!   
  
CheetorX: lol, a two word review. It's amazing how just two words can make such a sweet compliment. Two words make me happy and I'm glad your satisfied. Thank you for reading and reviewing, CheetorX!   
  
GoldAngel2: Your my favorite reviewer! Your always so sweet and kind towards me even though I don't deserve your sweet reviews. Your writing is admirable. I'm a big fan and you motivated me to write my own C 009 fic.I wish you the best in your new fic ( Have you writen it yet?). Your so sweet. You thought 007's act as a portrait was genius? *blush o^_^o* Gosh, that's sweet! Yes, that really was a big twist in the story.*blush* Me? Talented? Gosh, I'm dreaming! I'm nothing compared to you, of course! Oh, I think I sent you an E-mail with info on the C 009 manga. Thank you for all the support. I can't ask for more! Thank you for reading and reviewing, GoldAngel2!   
  
MagicianCyborg: *sigh* Yes, I'm one evil writer. *grins* I know, Francoise's little miniskirt is too short. Not her fault. It's all G.B's fault! Thank you so much for the compliments. Your BEYOND sweet! Thank you for reading and reviewing, MagicianCyborg!   
  
CosmosAngel11: Hablas Espanol? Que bueno! No lo sabia! Tienes 13 annos? Ay, no mass Es un ano mas que yo. Cumplo 13 anos in dos meses. *sigh* I dunno. I suck at writing in spanish. *sweat drops* There's lots of things I can't spell! I haven't been so hungry lately, so I have been skipping my meals. My homework, I have to do. I can't really skip that one. Oh well! Your right, you could spend more time online but your parents care about your eyesight you know! Phew, I was scared that she would replace poor Francoise. Francoise is my favorite character and I'm really fond of her. Uh, the new girl is gonna die? Um, okie dokie. HEY! JOE AKA 009 is MINE! ALL MINE! Hands off my itoshii! I happen to like him a lot!   
  
( 009: @_@) Uh, sorry bout that. *cries* I want Joe. Ahem, anyways you deserve the reviews you get and I wish you a lot of success in your stories. Thank you for reading and reviewing, CosmosAngel11! Una pregunta. Usted ve novelas? Tell me if you do, okie dokie? Adios!   
  
Cat(): Are you laughing at Joshua Seth? Or my fic? None are funny, you know. lol. You ment that my fic was weird in a good way? *sweat drops* Okkkaaayyy. I'm not sure. Anyway, what do you mean good thing cyborgs can't reproduce? Uh, who said cyborgs can't reproduce? I think they can. What are you thinking? O_O; Ummm....... Uh..... Thank you for reading and reviewing, Cat()!   
  
robowan99: Your beyond sweet. Here's the next chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing, robowan99!   
  
Mystic11: My story? Super? Awww, your so sweet. Here's the next chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing, Mystic11!   
  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! *hugs and blows kisses*   
  
SDA 009: Hmm, what do you think Joe?   
  
009: Couldn't you have thought of a better tittle for this chapter? -_-;   
  
SDA 009: No, not really. I tried but that's all I could think of....... Anyway, thanks for the reviews you guys. ^_^   
  
009: Uh-huh.^_^   
  
SDA 009: Disclaimer please!   
  
009: SDA 009 does not own Cyborg 009 at all.   
  
SDA 009: Perfect! You know it, I know it, and ff.net knows it. Why do we have to waste our time even saying so? Anyhow, there's a slight confusion with the All Boy Dormitory thing. Okay, basically Dr. Kazumi made his house into a boarding house for boys who are living on their own and attending school. That's basically it. Sorry for the confusion!   
  
009: Sorry ^_^;   
  
SDA 009: * pats 009 on the head* Your so kawaii! o^_^o   
  
009: o^_^o   
  
SDA 009: *giggles* lol. Umm you guys, read this little part from my last chapter:   
  
" As if it's not enough living with seven men, Dr. Gilmore, and baby boy. Now with concern and she just rolled her eyes. She handed Ivan to Dr. Gilmore.   
  
HOLY COW!O_O I messed that part BIG time! Here is what it was SUPPOSED to say:   
  
" As if it's not enough living with seven men, Dr. Gilmore, and a baby boy. Now this?" She said and the men stared at her, concerned. But she just rolled her eyes and handed Ivan to Dr. Gilmore.   
  
Yeah, that's what it was supposed to say. I guess I didn't proof read the ending right. *sigh* How dumb...... But fear not! I will try to type my story for now on without making ANY mistakes. Almost impossible but I'll at least try.   
  
009: Uh-huh. ^_^   
  
SDA 009: On with the chapter!   
  
009: ^_^   
  
********************************   
  
They were all stunned. They just stood there, away from the house. They really didn't know what to think. They didn't want to get TOO close and they didn't want to know why Dr. Kazumi made this change.   
  
I'll kill him, Francoise thought, I'll kill him for not telling me this before. Why did Santy Clause ( Um, Dr. Kazumi in other words) have to go and ruin everything? He just HAD to go off and make his beautiful beach house a BOY ONLY DORMITORY!   
  
Again, she slapped her forehead with her hand. Her forehead was now pink. Her cheeks were pink too. She began pulling her hair. The men watched her, concerned. She groaned. Why everytime things are going pretty good, there's always something to ruin that happiness? She thought in dismay as she pulled her hair.   
  
" Francoise, it's not that bad," Chang said, patting her hand.   
  
Francoise glared at Chang. She crossed her arms over her chest, like a stubborn child.   
  
" Your not the one who has to live in a house full of MEN," She said the word 'men' in such a disgusted voice.   
  
" I don't think it's that bad. I mean any girl would die to live in a house full of handsome men like myself," G.B said, grinning. Francoise just wanted to slap that cheesy grin off his face. He had annoyed her long enough. Her tiny fist was about to hit his face when Joe grabbed her fist.   
  
" It's okay, Francoise. I'm sure Dr. Kazumi has a good reason," Joe said, soothingly.   
  
" I agree," Dr. Gilmore said.   
  
" What good reason can he have?" She asked, her eyes wide.   
  
" I would like to know that myself," Albert said.   
  
" Maybe he felt lonely," Jet suggested. Francoise's eyes went wide.   
  
" What?" But Joe covered her mouth.   
  
" Your filling her head with nasty thoughts," Joe said, frowning.   
  
" Maybe he needs money," Pyunma suggested.   
  
" I doubt it. Dr. Kazumi has a lot of money. Why else would he have so many houses?" Geronimo Jr. pointed out.   
  
" That's true," Chang said.   
  
" But then why?" Francoise asked.   
  
" Hello my friends," They heard a happy voice say. Everyone faced Dr. Kazumi. Dr. Kazumi noticed that everyone looked surprised. And that the little girl's face was pink.   
  
" Now what-" Francoise started but was interrupted.   
  
" Very nice seeing you again, Dr. Kazumi," Joe said. He knew what Francoise was going to say.   
  
" Of course. What was it that you wanted to say dear?" Dr. Kazumi asked.   
  
" Why-"   
  
" Is that a new coat?" Chang asked.   
  
" Why yes. Thank you for noticing. What was that dear?" Kazumi asked.   
  
" What-"   
  
" Because it's very nice. Was it expensive?" G.B said.   
  
" Thank you. No, not really. It didn't cost too much. Yes dear?" Kazumi said.   
  
" Never mind," Francoise said, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
" You all must be tired. And you must be very hot in this weather. Why don't you come in?" Kazumi suggested, kindly.   
  
" No," Francoise said, her cheeks pink. Kazumi stared at her, confused.   
  
" I- I mean, the weather's quite fine. We don't mind staying out here, right guys?" She said. She was trying to seek support but found that that wouldn't be possible.   
  
" But-" G.B started.   
  
" Right guys?" She said, nudging G.B hard on the ribs.   
  
" Right," G.B gasped and everyone nodded.   
  
" Nonsense! Follow me," He said, smiling.   
  
" Just a question," Francoise asked, playing with her fingers.   
  
" Yes my dear?"Dr. Kazumi replied.   
  
" Why'd you do that for?" She said, pointing at the sign above his home.   
  
" Oh that. I'll explain inside," He said and everyone followed him. Joe dragged Francoise in the house.   
  
" But Joe," Francoise groaned.   
  
" C'mon Francoise," He said, " Stop acting like a child."   
  
She groaned. She was acting like a child. A child who didn't want to go to the doctor or school. But who would?   
  
Joe finally managed to get Francoise inside the living room. He sighed as he let himself fall on the couch. Everyone did the same. Francoise sat timidly next to Joe. Kazumi sighed.   
  
" I guess you all want to know what's happened to my house," He said. They nodded. Dr. Kazumi was about to continue when-   
  
" I can't take it anymore, Kazumi," They heard a boy's voice say. Suddenly a sixteen year old with pale skin and black hair came in. He looked quite annoyed. His wide violet eyes stared at the strange bunch of people in the living room but as his gorgeous eyes fell on the angelic young French girl, his cheeks turned pink.   
  
" What's wrong, Tai?" Kazumi asked, concerned. Tai's violet eyes stared at the floor, timidly. His eyes took another quick peek at the pretty girl and his cheeks burned. Girls were forbidden to come to Kazumi's home since it was a boy only kind of thing. And also since they attended an all boy private school.   
  
" Uh-um, nothing," He stuttered, feeling stupid. Why out of all days, when a pretty older girl comes, he HAS to act like a fool? Smooth Tai, he thought. He just wanted to act cool. He never felt this way. Did he have a crush? He begged God to let this angelic girl stay here. Oh how he loved the way she was smiling at him! His attractive young features managed a smile and he quickly walked away. Kazumi smiled.   
  
" That was Tai Urashima. He's sixteen and a very smart boy. He's very kind. You should get to meet him," He told them, "Now to tell-"   
  
" GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT!" They heard a little boy's voice say. The little boy in distress came in the living room. He was a little boy with pale skin, no older then eight or so. He looked tired and his cheeks were red. His forehead was sweaty. The boy with light blue hair and light blue eyes gave them the same look of confusion.   
  
" Oh, Yuu, come over here!" Kazumi said.   
  
The little boy, sheepishly, walked over to Dr. Kazumi. His blue eyes were full of tears, like a poor little puppy.   
  
" This is Yuu. He's only eight years old. He also attends the same school the rest of the boys attend. It's a all boy private school which only the wealthy can attend. You also have to have the wit to be in the school. So for a little eight year old, Yuu is very smart," Kazumi said, proudly, " Say hi Yuu."   
  
" Hello," His little voice was so kawaii. Francoise smiled warmly at Yuu. There was something about little boys that she loved. They were so cute and adorable. So innocent.   
  
" What's wrong Yuu?" Francoise asked, concerned. Yuu's eyes fell on the pretty girl. A girl? He thought. She looked so pretty and was acting so kindly. Her ocean blue eyes stared warmly at him. A warm smile graced her delicate yet attractive features.   
  
" Haraku," Yuu said, upset.   
  
" Haraku?" Francoise repeated, frowning slightly.   
  
" Yes, Haraku. My older brother," And no more need to be said, since a boy came in. This boy looked sixteen too. His fingers went through his purple hair ( Which looked kind of black too). A sly smile graced his kawaii features. His violet eyes showed enthusiasm but then was replaced by confusion. The sly smile was replaced by a slight frown. In his large hand, he held a sky blue blanket which had the name Yuu in big bold blue letters.   
  
" Give me my blanket!" Yuu said. Yuu walked over to his older brother, rapidly. Yuu tried to grab his blanket but his brother smirked and held the blue blanket out of reach.   
  
" Now now. Haraku give your brother his blanket," Kazumi warned. Haraku rolled his eyes and dropped the blanket.   
  
" Your no fun," Haraku muttered.   
  
" My blanket," Yuu said and picked it up. He hugged it, like a teddy bear.   
  
" Their brothers you see. Haraku is sixteen. He likes to be mean to his brother," Kazumi said, with a frown. Haraku shrugged. Then he noticed her. His eyes fell upon the girl with golden like hair and ocean blue eyes. His cheeks burned and he just walked away. Yuu followed his brother.   
  
" Now, so there won't be anymore interruptions, I'll call the rest of the boys," Kazumi said, " Jiro, Takeshi, Akida, Akira, and Araku! Come over here!"   
  
Soon, the room was filled with five new boys. They were the ages 10-15. They all looked so kawaii.   
  
"This is Jiro. He's ten," Kazumi said. He pointed at the boy with dark brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, and pale white skin. He looked so adorable for a little ten year old.   
  
" This is Takeshi. He's Jiro's thirteen year old brother," Kazumi said. He pointed at the boy with chestnut colored hair, wide green eyes,and pale white skin. A sweet smile graced his kawaii features.   
  
" And these boys are Akida, Akira, and Araku. Their triplets. They're fifteen. Jiro, Takeshi, and the triplets are all brothers. Their the Kinomoto brothers," He pointed at the three boys with light hazel hair, chocolate colored eyes, and pale skin. A smile graced their attractive features.   
  
All of their eyes were fixed on Francoise. It was rare to see a girl. All of the boys were so busy in their studies, they didn't have time for a relationship. They're cheeks turned red. Her smile was so warm, her ocean blue eyes showed love, and she looked so kind. They hoped she would stay. They needed a girl in the house. They needed a mother.   
  
" Hi," They all said, smiled, and walked away.   
  
"So let me tell you how this all hapened," Kazumi said.   
  
In the hallway......   
  
The Kinomoto brothers were about to walk in their separate rooms when they found Hakaru, Yuu, and Tai all waiting for them in the hallway. There was silence.   
  
" So," Takeshi said. He hated silence. It always felt so awkward, he would always say.   
  
" There's a girl," Akida said, staring at his shoes.   
  
" A very cute girl," Tai said. Yuu and Jiro stared at their older brothers, disgusted. They didn't have an interest in girls yet. They thought it was icky.   
  
" Yeah," Akira said, biting his lip.   
  
" I wonder if she's going to stay," Hakaru said, hopefully.   
  
" I hope so," Tai said. Hakaru smirked and raised his eyebrows at Tai. Tai blushed.   
  
" I mean it's always so boring here," Tai added, quickly.   
  
" But she has a baby," Yuu pointed out.   
  
" How do you know it's hers?" Hakaru asked, annoyed. Yuu shrugged.   
  
" Yuu's right. Why else would she have a baby with her?" Jiro asked.   
  
" Maybe it's not hers," Tai said, hopefully.   
  
" But she has so many boyfriends," Jiro pointed out.   
  
" I think they're her friends. Trust me on that one," Araku said. The boys nodded.   
  
" This will be interesting," Haraku said, raising his eyebrows. He smiled, slyly.   
  
" Uh-huh," The rest of the boys said. They each wanted something different from the girl. Jiro and Yuu wanted a mother. They wanted a mother who would take care of them, read them bed time stories, to give them goodbye kisses, and hug them when their sad. But the older boys wanted a girlfriend. They wanted to be loved by such a pretty girl like Francoise.   
  
They wanted to love and be loved in return. That's all they wanted. Who better then Francoise Arnoul to give that love they all wanted to feel? And so the sibling rivalry will begin and the fight for Francoise will also begin. Things aren't going to be pretty in Kazumi's Boy Only Dormitory. And things aren't looking too good for Francoise Arnoul and Joe Shimamura.   
  
There's no mercy in the Dolphin anymore.................   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............   
  
****************************************   
  
SDA 009: Short, I know. But I tried to make it longer! Honest.   
  
009: *nods*   
  
SDA 009: Gosh, I'm SO close to getting 100 reviews. SO CLOSE! O_O  
  
That was my dream for my Kikaider fic. Never happened though.   
  
009: Sadly.   
  
SDA 009: Yup. I've been getting lots of E-mails from people who want ME to sign the petition to keep Cyborg 009 on Toonami. STUPID TOONAMI! WHY DIDN'T THEY GIVE THE REST OF THE SERIES?   
  
009: *sigh* Here we go again......   
  
SDA 009: People we need more the 100 people to sign it. PLEASE, if your gonna review, leave your E-mail so I can send you the petition. SIGN IT! TOGETHER WE CAN SAVE CYBORG 009! So please, leave your E-mail when you review. This will mean a lot to me if you did so! Thank you!   
  
009: *nods* Review please!   
  
SDA 009: Yes, do review! Adios!   
  
009: Hasta Luego!   
  
********************************   
  
"Remember, there's no mercy in the Dolphin anymore........."   
  
REVIEW AND LEAVE YOUR E-MAIL! SAVE CYBORG 009!   
  
******************************** 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Nine Steps to Get Hurt   
  
Responses:   
  
Ryan: Actually, Jet and Joe have stopped fighting for now, that is. The fighting will not cease and unfortunately, there will be no angst (Or not as much) in these next chapters. But it will not cease, of course. I think it's very sweet that Yuu and Jiro want a mother but the other teenage kids have to look somewhere else. But that'll be a twist in my fic.Takeshi and Jiro, the name that is, come from IGPX and Kikaider. I didn't know that Kinomoto was Sakura's last name. So that was by mistake. No wonder it sounded so familiar. But I've never seen Mobile Suit Gundam so the triplets are MY characters. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and for noticing these details, Ryan!   
  
GoldAngel2: All hail the Queen of Plot Twists. *bows* I am honored that you gave such an honor to be the Queen of Plot Twists. *smiles* Thanks! The guys are going to have to stay inches (Or yards) away from Francoise if they don't want an angry Joe on their backs. Your welcome for the manga info! Thank you for reading and reviewing, GoldAngel2! By the way, your new fic is awesome! If I thought my fic was popular, your fic will be far better. -_-   
  
Korii Shoujo: Poor Joe, he's gonna have so MUCH competition these next few weeks. I am happy to hear that Isabel is not a threat anymore. O_O Gosh, I am so sorry for your auntie! Lots of Ivan pervertness in these chapters. The angst and the Jet/Joe rivalry may cease for a while but Ivan will be the same little perverted baby I made him be! Santy ( Sorry, I like spelling it that way!) Clause is evil! I LUV Yuu too. He's so kawaii! Just like I wanted him to be! Thank you for reading and reviewing, Korii Shoujo ( OMG, I LUV your pen name ^_^)!   
  
Serene Faerie: *nods* I agree on everything you said. Teachers are so EVIL! I never got this much homework in 6th grade! As if we don't do work in school! Evil SWMS ( My school's name), evil teachers, and evil homework. I HATE CARTOON NETWORK! They gave the first season of Cyborg 009 and they're not going to give the rest!? HOW DARE THEY? And talk about old! Dragon Ball and DBZ are really old. They've been giving it for years and they never take it off! *sigh* Now their giving all these crappy shows like Transformers Armada ( Why doesn't that look Japanese? It looks more American to me. No offense USA!), He- Man ( Eeewww, yuckie!), and some other crappy shows. Your so sweet! Your very talented yourself! Thank you for reading and reviewing, Serene Faerie!   
  
Ruri: *grins* Your too sweet! Um, calm down, Ruri! Toonami will have to notice what bakas they were to take off a good show like Cyborg 009. Mala Gente..... Sorry, I had to say something in Spanish. That means mean people. *nods* That's what they are. The fight for Francoise will not cease. Jet is not going to give up and my new characters are going to fight till the end (Or at least until our heroes leave)! I've send you the petition and thanks for the sweet compliments! How sweet! Thank you for reading and reviewing, Ruri!   
  
MagicianCyborg: *nods* Francoise doesn't have a clue. With a writer like me, you know that things aren't gonna go good at Kazumi's. Don't think I'm terrible but without these twists, my fic will be like other wimpy/mushy romance stories   
  
( Those are annoying!) and we don't want that! Thank you for reading and reviewing, MagicianCyborg!   
  
Chibi Binasu-chan: I'm glad that you like my fic so much. Believe me, all of us have a talent. I bet you are blessed with the gift of writing yourself! Give it a try but don't underestimate yourself ( I do that a lot and my dear friend always yells at be for doing so ^_^;). Thank you for reading and reviewing, Chibi Binasu-chan   
  
( Gosh, why does everyone have a better pen name then mine? I LUV yours!)   
  
Wolfwood11:In that case, I won't send you the petition. Gosh, I received like thirty or more ( I think it's more) petitions and I sighed all of them! I agree. A VERY twisted version of the Bachelorette. Like GoldenAngel2 said, I have become the Queen of Twists. And it's gonna get even more twisted. I feel sorry for Francoise but don't worry, with her over protective itoshii, things are going to be just fine. Thank you for reading and reviewing, Wolfwood11!   
  
CheetorX: I'm glad your satisfied! Thank you for reading, reviewing, and leaving your E-mail!  
  
Goddess-of-da-Cheesburgers: I'm happy that you like it. No, hit me in the head with a hammer! Hit me for not being original. When I wrote Kinomoto, I never imagined that that was Sakura's last name! So sorry. No wonder it sounded so familiar! Yes, Cartoon Network should be an ALL ANIME channel. That would be awesome! Thank you for reading and reviewing, Goddess-of-da-Cheesburgers!   
  
Cat(): Glad you like it! Even though I never understand your reviews.......   
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS! *blows kisses and gives hugs* THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 100 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!   
  
SDA 009: *cries* You guys are the best. I never expected 100 reviews. You made one of my dreams a reality!   
  
009: Thank you!   
  
SDA 009: Yes, I thank you for the reviews and the compliments! I love you all so much!   
  
009: O_O   
  
SDA 009: You know what I mean, Joe! Disclaimer please!   
  
009: SDA 009 does not own Cyborg 009 in any way. She does, however, own Jiro, Yuu, Haraku, Akira, Araku, Akida, and Tai. Those characters belong to her in every way. Even if SOME of these names come from other great and respectful shows, she did make their appearances, ages, and personality different. So that means that they belong to her. NO COPYING PLEASE! Thank you!   
  
SDA 009: *pats Joe's head* Good Joe! On with the chapter!   
  
009: ^_^;   
  
**************************************************   
  
Francoise was in the pink room Dr. Kazumi had given her. It was a very nice room with pink walls. Large paintings of cherry blossom trees hung on the walls, there was a large window which was letting the multicolored rays of the sunset grace her room, a pink crib for Ivan, and a large pink four poster bed she was laying on. There were pink silk curtains hanging before the window and there were kawaii stuffed animals sitting on the pink cushioned window seat.   
  
Next to her, lay her suitcase. She sighed. It was an eventful day. She watched the sunset. Oh how she loved the sunset! How beautiful it was to see in set along with the many bright colors. How it seemed like it vanished in the ocean and let it's dear friend, the Moon, lighten the night. How she loved to see the change of colors happen so quickly.   
  
She sighed and closed her ocean blue eyes. She smiled as she heard Ivan's low breathing from the crib. How strange, Francoise thought. She remembered what had happened earlier.......   
  
*Thirty minutes ago*   
  
" So let me get this straight. Tai's parents work in Tokyo and have no time to take care of him. Yuu's and Haraku's parents are too busy. The Kinomoto's parents don't have time for anything but work. The school asked you, out of all people, to take care so these children while they attend school and offer them a home, protection, safety, and food. The parents pay you a monthly fee for this and everyone is happy. How strange," Albert concluded.   
  
" I know but I was more then happy to do so. It's always so lonely and empty here and I couldn't say no to children. It's not their fault that their parents are too busy and irresponsible," Dr. Kazumi said with a warm smile.   
  
" That's so kind," Francoise said, smiling too. Joe nodded.   
  
*End*   
  
It was so nice that Dr. Kazumi was taking care of these poor children. How adorable they all were!   
  
Yuu was the youngest and so kawaii! He had light blue hair that matched perfectly with his puppy like blue eyes and pale white skin. He was so short. His voice was sheepish and childish. How smart he was to be at the level he is at school. He might be very smart but he's still a child. How he loved his sky blue blanket which was the only memory he had from home. He cherished that blanket or so she had learned. He loved to study but he loved taking naps with his blanket, play with Jiro, and he loved paint.   
  
But his older sixteen year old brother, Haraku, is the opposite. Yes, he's very good looking with his purple hair that seemed black too, his large violet eyes, and pale white skin. His voice was smooth and sarcastic. He was taller then her. He was very annoying sometimes too. How it angered her to see poor Yuu getting bullied by his dumb older brother. But she knew there had to be a kinder, softer side to Haraku. Haraku liked to study ( Not really) but his love was playing the guitar and to exercise.   
  
Tai was a cute boy with a kind heart. He was also very good looking. How she loved his pitch black hair, large violet eyes, and pale white skin. He was also very smart, which she could tell if he went to such a school. His voice was shy and kind. Kind of like Joe's voice. Only Joe's, of course, was cuter. Tai liked to study and read magazines. He loved to hear music and he loved to write in his journal. He was only sixteen but he was taller then her.   
  
She blushed. Of course, she thought. Joe was perfect. She wouldn't say anything bad about him and her eyes were only on Joe.   
  
Jiro was a short ten year old who was the youngest of the Kinomoto brothers. He was so cute! He was very shy and his cheeks were rosy. He had dark brown hair, large chocolate colored eyes that showed warmth, and pale white skin. He was always smiling and in a good mood. A bright smart ten year old he was. He liked to study and play with Yuu. He liked draw a lot and was very good at it.   
  
Takeshi was a tall thirteen year old and was one of the Kinomoto brothers. Like the others, he also had attractive features. He had the cutest chestnut hair, large wide emerald eyes, and pale white skin. She loved his eyes. You couldn't take your eyes off of his eyes. They were so warm and kind. He was very cute and very smart. Takeshi liked to study but he loved to play video games and read comics.   
  
Akida, Akira, and Araku are triplets. They are fifteen which made them the eldest of the Kinomoto brothers. They were very similar to each other, yet different. Their kawaii appearence was the same, of course. They all had hazel hair, large chocolate colored eyes, and pale white skin. Akida was a kind boy who was very smart and he liked to read. Akira was playful boy who liked to play around but he also liked to be an A student. He liked to write stories and poetry which makes him really calm and kind. Araku was a quiet boy who didn't like to talk to anyone except his brothers. He focuses a lot in school but he likes to go on the internet and knows a lot about electronics. They were all very sweet and kind, like their younger brothers. The were all very tall.   
  
(AN: That was just a little info on each of them. That way, you can understand them a little bit more)   
  
How cute all the boys were. Her eyes opened. Of course, she thought, she meant this all in a friendly way. Or did she?   
  
"Yuck. I'm starting to think like Ivan," She said and giggled at the thought.   
  
Joe was her boyfriend. He was the only boy she would ever love. No boy was as sweet, compassionate, and brave as he was. She smiled.   
  
Outside her door...........   
  
Should I? he thought. He bit his lip. Tai was so happy to find out that the angel was going to stay. He blushed. What was this feeling? This feeling was so intense, so different from other feelings. He never felt this before. He never thought he could fall in love.   
  
His priorities were to satisfy himself and his parents with his wonderful above average grades. That was his purpose. He was like a machine. But like a machine, he couldn't love. It was impossible. But here he was, outside the door of his angelic crush who was eighteen. Ah, he thought, two years older. Anyway, this girl was so petite and short, he seemed older and he was taller then her. It wouldn't matter.   
  
He was acting like she was already his. That was his dream. This is insane! he thought, with wide eyes. How can I fall in love? I don't want to get hurt! I'm scared to fall in love!   
  
How?   
  
Why?   
  
What was this feeling?   
  
It couldn't be natural.   
  
It was impossible.   
  
Love.   
  
What was it exactly?   
  
So, he thought, I was wrong. Love at first sight does exist. He didn't want to fall in love like this!   
  
He fell in love with the angel's appearance.   
  
But he didn't know her.   
  
How was she like?   
  
You can find out now, he thought. He would be brave. He would meet this girl.   
  
This angel.   
  
He sighed and bit his lip.   
  
How could this be so hard?   
  
It was simple!   
  
Open the door, of course.   
  
Say hi and introduce yourself.   
  
Then, casually, stand and wait to be given permission to sit down.   
  
Say no at first but give in to her plead.   
  
Then ask her questions. Her name first!   
  
It was simple, he thought with a smile.   
  
Now! the voice in his head yelled.   
  
He nodded.   
  
He opened the door, sheepishly. Now what? He blushed to find the angel snuggled on her large pink bed. She sat up happily but her excited eyes turned into disappointed ocean blue eyes. He frowned, slightly.   
  
Was she upset?   
  
Crap, you idiot! a voice screamed in his head.   
  
I messed up, he thought upset.   
  
So quickly too.   
  
How pathetic!   
  
" Hello," She said kindly. Again, the warm smile graced her beautiful features.   
  
She's so pretty, he thought.   
  
Nothing mattered anymore.   
  
It was only her.   
  
And him.   
  
Dimwit! the voice yelled. Say hi! She's waiting!   
  
" Um-hi," He said, stuttering again.   
  
Damn you! the voice said.   
  
I'm trying, he thought.   
  
Her smile grew wider and kinder.   
  
What next?   
  
Step Number Two: Ask her something.   
  
But what?   
  
" Your Tai, right?" She asked. Her voice was so serene.   
  
Smooth, moron! the voice said.   
  
Give me a break, he thought exasperated.   
  
He never really talked to a girl. Not even his own cousins. He had no experience. He bit his lip.   
  
I wish I was like Haraku.   
  
He would know how to handle these kind of things.   
  
SHE ASKED YOU A QUESTION, DIMWIT! ANSWER HER! the voice said.   
  
He was brought back to Earth. She was staring at him and then giggled. There was a pause.   
  
" Yes, I'm Tai," Tai said, regaining his voice, " And you are?" he asked, timidly.   
  
" Francoise. Francoise Arnoul," Francoise said.   
  
" Francoise? What a nice name," He said.   
  
Your doing good! the voice said. Now, keep it up.   
  
" Thank you," She said and giggled.   
  
Step Number Three: Wait to be seated.   
  
" Take a seat," She suggested.   
  
Step Number Four: Say no.   
  
" I couldn't," He said.   
  
Step Number Five: Say yes.   
  
" Please," she begged.   
  
" Well, okay," He said.   
  
With that voice, he thought, who could say no?   
  
Step Number Six: Ask her questions.   
  
" So, Francoise, if I may call you that. Where are you from?" He asked.   
  
" France," She said, " Paris, France."   
  
" How nice," He said. She nodded, sweetly.   
  
" Are those your friends?" He asked.   
  
" Yes," She said, " Except for one of them."   
  
" I know," He said, " Dr. Gilmore must be your father, right?"   
  
She giggled and shook her head.   
  
" Dr. Gilmore isn't my father," She laughed, " He's just a friend. But he is like my father. One of them-"   
  
" Is your brother," He said.   
  
" They're all like my brothers but one is my-" She said.   
  
" Your cousin?" He said.   
  
" No, one is my-"   
  
" Your uncle? Grandfather? What?" He asked.   
  
" I'm her boyfriend," A gentle voice said except that the usually gentle voice was kind of rough.   
  
Tai stared at the boy at the door who had chestnut hair that covered one of his crimson eyes and tan skin. Tai bit his lip.   
  
Step Number Seven: Find out if she has a boyfriend......   
  
Crap! he thought.   
  
She, the angel, his crush, has a boyfriend.   
  
How could I have been so blind?   
  
He blushed.   
  
" Your boyfriend?" He asked. She was going to answer.   
  
" Yes, I'm her boyfriend," The boy said.   
  
" Joe," She whispered.   
  
Step Number Eight: Run before you get the crap beaten out of you!   
  
" Nice meeting you Francoise," Tai said quickly, " You too, Mr. Joe."   
  
Tai walked fast out the room, trying to ignore the evil glare that Joe had in his eyes as he walked pass him.   
  
" Tai," Francoise said but Tai left.   
  
Step Number Nine: Never fall in love.........   
  
There's no mercy in the Dolphin anymore.............   
  
TO BE CONTINUED............   
  
****************************************   
  
SDA 009: I liked this chapter a lot! Short, yes, but I liked it. I thought it was kind of   
  
funny. Let us take a poll: Who do you think is cuter?   
  
A.) Yuu  
  
B.) Tai  
  
C.) Haraku  
  
D.) Jiro   
  
Leave your answer in your review. I just want to know. I kind of know who's going to win this. PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION! The results will be shown in the next chapter!   
  
009: *nods* Review please!   
  
SDA 009: Yes, do review! I'll try to think of a new poll for the next chapter! Adios!   
  
009: C'ya!   
  
*********************************   
  
"Remember, there's no mercy in the Dolphin anymore............"   
  
REVIEW AND ANSWER THE QUESTION! GRACIAS!   
  
********************************* 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
The New Cyborg  
  
Responses:  
  
whiteclover: I'm glad you like it so much. Tai is a cute one and Yuu is the cutest! He's small ( He's kind of tiny for his age) and Tai is one good looking boy. I'm happy that your satisfied and thank you for all your support.  
  
MagicianCyborg: Tai's an attractive lad and Yuu is plain cute. Trust me, the way I've pictured Yuu and drawn him, Yuu is quite shorter then an average eight year old. He's very tiny and he has a kind soft voice. He's so KAWAII! Poor Jet. I make no promises. Tai is going to suffer, a little that is. I like Tai, so I won't make him suffer TOO much. Thanks for all the support.  
  
Serene Faerie: Their all cute, yes. I didn't realize that until someone told me ( On the Sakura's last name thing). Your not the first to tell me so. That was a big mistake. I haven't bought the tenth book, sadly. But I'll get it soon, since my friend told me it was really good. Have you? Thanks for all the support.  
  
CheetorX: I'm glad you like my fic so much. You don't have to answer it, I just did that for fun. Thanks for all the support.  
  
Chibi Binasu-chan: I'm so flattered. I'm evil, I know. For a thirteen ( Yes, I turned 13 on Nov.8) year old, I have a twisted mind that has big plans for this fic. I love Tai too. He's very cute. I wrote the last chapter on Wednesday, which is usually a sunny school day here in Orlando but I didn't feel too good. I have no idea how I got the idea for the Nine Steps To Get Hurt. Tai never had a relationship with a girl, so I got that idea. I feel so sorry for him. You flatter me. I'm just an amateur, really. Thanks for all the support.  
  
Ryan: Poor Tai. I didn't want to hurt him but I dunno. The wisest thing to do is tell the rest of the older boys. Joe has to kill that jealousy. It's a very bad habit but I need him to have that jealousy for the next chapters. *blush* So sorry. I forgot there were guys reading my fic. Most of my readers are girls, so I thought it was a perfect question but don't worry. You'll be able to answer the next question. Thanks for all the support.  
  
CosmosAngel11: Nadamas uno, CosmosAngel11! Jiro? Wow, your the first one to pick him. Que bueno! Mucha gente ya dijo que su favorito es Tai. I knew he was going to win after my last chapter. You got to know him a little bit more in that chapter. Gracias por todo. Si, Juanes canta la cancion Mala Gente! Me gusta esa cancion porque siempre se oye en la Novela, Velo de Novia, que veo! Gracias, otra vez, por todo.  
  
Wolfwood11: I'm glad you like it so much. I knew it! I just knew it that Tai was going to win! Your the second person who actually choose Jiro. I didn't think anyone would pick poor Jiro or stubborn Haraku. Put Cyborg 009 back on, Cartoon Network! Thanks for all the support.  
  
Goddess-of-da-Cheesburgers: My little Yuu. I love him so much. I'm glad you picked him. I bet you were a kawaii child yourself. I know I was ^_^ ( 009: @_@;). Yummie, brownies! I'll share them with my Joey ( 009: ^_^). Thanks for all the support.  
  
Omoikaneavitar: I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for all the support!  
  
Gohan-Chan: Yet another Tai lover. Tai is a popular sixteen year old. I didn't want to make my little Joe seem evil but as you can see, I made Joe's gentle personality we all love in the show into an jealous personality. I know I've used a couple of names from other great animes ( Like Jiro and Takeshi). Thanks for all the support.  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE PATIENT REVIEWER WHO REVIEWED MY NOTE! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME!  
  
SDA 009: Thanks for the reviews you guys! Remember the poll? Well here's the winner!  
  
Yuu= 3 ( Yuu: So CLOSE! O_O;)  
  
Tai= 4 ( Tai: n_n)  
  
Jiro= 2 ( Jiro: -_- Maybe next time...)  
  
Haraku= 0 Um, poor Haraku...... ( Haraku: T_T Damn)  
  
That means that Tai is the winner ( Tai: ^_^).  
  
The new poll question is on the bottom. Do the same as before! Uh, I noticed that that question was for girls so I'll try to make this question for both boys and girls. Disclaimer please!  
  
009: SDA 009 does not own Cyborg 009 in any way. She does, however, own the new characters, which she made herself.  
  
SDA 009: Perfect! On with the chapter!  
  
009: ^_^  
  
******************************  
  
The next morning was bright and sunny. You could find a pretty female laying on the shore of the private beach. With a smile, she watched the birds fly and sing a sweet melody. A day like this would make someone take deep breaths since the surroundings were serene and the smell of the ocean was so heart warming. Days like this would take her mind off of the problems around her ( Why do I feel like I've used that sentence before?) like Black Ghost.  
  
Everyone was busy today. The boys were in school which really surprised her since it was summer and she didn't even realize that yesterday was Sunday. It's amazing how days pass when you are constantly worried about a villain and stay in the Dolphin all day long without doing a thing but worry. Chang had decided to go to his restaurant, to everyone's dismay. This time, he choose all the Cyborgs to come and help.  
  
" The more the merrier!" Chang had said. Her team mates had sweat dropped and sighed. Reluctantly, they followed the pudgy man to his restaurant.  
  
She giggled. Only Dr. Kazumi, Dr. Gilmore, Ivan, and her stayed home. Ivan was taking a silent nap in his crib. Dr. Gilmore was writing in his journal while Dr. Kazumi did the same. Though she loved silence and tranquility, she couldn't help but feel annoyed. It annoyed her that she didn't hear bickering or Yuu's giggles. It annoyed her that Joe was not with her. She liked peace but she also felt jumpy as if Black Ghost would just appear from thin air.  
  
Paranoid, her inner voice said, your paranoid.  
  
She nodded in agreement. She knew that nothing would come and take her away-  
  
Suddenly she felt two arms go around her shoulder. She jumped.  
  
" Hello to you too, koishii," Joe said, frowning slightly. Francoise sighed in relief.  
  
" It was you," She said. Joe raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Who'd you think it was?" He asked.  
  
" Er- Black Ghost?" She said, sheepishly.  
  
" Black Ghost? Why'd you think it was him?" He asked, frowning.  
  
" I was thinking about that, that's all," She said, blushing. He chuckled. He sat next to her, sliding his arm around her small waist.  
  
" Don't think about that, Francoise."  
  
" It's hard not to. I'm just not used to being so relax and calm. There's usually always something that gets me all worried," Francoise said.  
  
" Well, not this time. We're going to be okay," He said. Francoise stared at Joe amazed.  
  
How can he be so calm? she thought.  
  
Of course, this was no ordinary man. This was Joe Shimamura, her hero. She blushed.  
  
" Where's everyone else?" She asked, looking around.  
  
" Chang only let me come back. Everyone else stayed there. You should have seen those glares everyone gave me," Joe said, with a shy smile. Francoise giggled.  
  
" Their so mean," Francoise said, with a grin.  
  
" Tell me about it," He said, " Chang is so picky about these things. Everything I brought from the market, he hated. My legs are so numb from all the times I had to go to the market."  
  
" Oh Joe," Francoise said.  
  
She kissed him tenderly. It felt wonderful to kiss Joe again. She hadn't kissed him in a long time ( or that's what it feels like) since it would be awkward to kiss someone in a house full of children so she held back those desires to feel a warm, sweet, and tender kiss.  
  
Ever since their first kiss, Francoise couldn't go one day without a kiss from her beloved. She couldn't stand it if he didn't hug her or play with her hair. That's how much he meant to her. He returned the kiss in a more passionate way. Joe liked kisses that way. Passionate and sweet kisses were his favorite kind. A kiss where the tongue could touch her own. She liked them that way too but she liked kisses in a sweet, tender way. In an innocent way.  
  
Joe, she thought, what would I do without you?  
  
*****  
  
6th ( How many periods are there in Japanese schools? There are only 6th periods in my school, so that's what I'm using) Period in School........  
  
If you ever went inside a History classroom during 6th period in Touji Boys Academy, this is what you would most likely find:  
  
An elderly teacher reading from a thick old book on top of a platform behind his desk. Boys in uniforms sitting in rows of expensive desks with dull eyes. But for one boy it was different.  
  
Every word the teacher said went through one ear and out the other. It was rare to see an honor student like Tai in such a state. Instead, he kept on writing a name on a paper with his No. 2 pencil. The name was spelled F-r-a- n-c-o-i-s-e who was his crush.  
  
Give up, his inner voice said.  
  
Tai rolled his violet eyes. Somehow he still had hope. Hope that he could have a chance with Francoise.  
  
His crush.  
  
His angel.  
  
" Urashima-san? What year did this happen?" His teacher asked.  
  
" Huh?" He said, coming back to Earth.  
  
Everyone's head turned to him with a surprise look on their face. Tai sweat dropped.  
  
Why's everyone looking at me like that? he thought.  
  
Dimwit, his inner voice said.  
  
" Bing, bing, bing," The bell rang proudly ending yet another day of school. Tai sighed in relief and stuffed the piece of paper in his bag. He swung his book bag over his shoulder, ignoring the whispers and the scowl the teacher was giving him.  
  
" Hold up, Tai," He heard a smooth sarcastic voice from behind him.  
  
Everything was JUST fine until YOU came along, he thought in dismay.  
  
" Great answer, Tai. Huh? That was just hilarious," Haraku said, laughing his heart out.  
  
" Shut up," Tai said, annoyed.  
  
" Maybe if you weren't writing that chick's name, you would have known the answer," Haraku said, rolling his eyes.  
  
" Bug off," Tai said.  
  
" Calm down, Tai. I know you like the girl but will you just give up? The girl needs a man, not a klutz," Haraku said, " like a man like me for example."  
  
" Hah! That's a laugh. Francoise has an itoshii, anyways," Tai said, and sighed.  
  
" She has a BOYFRIEND? Which one?" Haraku asked.  
  
" The one with the hair that covers one of his crimson eyes," Tai said.  
  
" Hmph, figures," Haraku said.  
  
" He's not so bad. He looks nice," A tiny shy voice said.  
  
" That's what you think, Yuu," Tai said, shuddering. He said this because of personal experience.  
  
" I also think he's nice," A kind voice said.  
  
" That's what you think, Jiro," Tai said.  
  
" Your just mad because he's her boyfriend and you had to be a fool and ask her out," Haraku said and snickered.  
  
" Baka," Tai said.  
  
Haraku laughed and to Tai's dismay and surprise, so did Jiro and Yuu.  
  
*****  
  
" She has a boyfriend?" The triplets all said at the same time.  
  
" Yeah," Tai said bitterly.  
  
" Hmm," Araku said, rubbing his chin, " sure wasn't expecting that one."  
  
" Then," Akida said, " that means that the baby is...."  
  
Everyone blushed ten shades of red. The boys were all walking back to the beach house. To Tai's dismay, Haraku told the triplets about everything that had happened the day before with Francoise.  
  
" No," Yuu said. " I don't think the baby is theirs."  
  
" Who cares what you think?" Haraku asked, annoyed.  
  
" I agree with Yuu," Akira said, " the baby has blue hair. That's strange, don't you think?"  
  
" Hey, I have blue hair," Yuu said, hurt. " What's so strange about it, Akira?"  
  
" Um, nothing Yuu," Akira said, scratching the back of his head, grinning. " It's that the baby has blue hair, Francoise has blond hair, and Joe has chestnut hair. It doesn't make sense."  
  
" Oh," Yuu said, blushing, " your right."  
  
" But, maybe someone in Joe's family has blue hair or someone in Françoise's family has blue hair. You never know," Jiro pointed out.  
  
" There's always that possibility too, Jiro. Your right," Takeshi said and smiled at his brother. " I know! Why don't we just ask her? Let's ask Francoise."  
  
Everyone stared at Takeshi with wide eyes.  
  
How can he even suggest such an absurd idea? Tai thought.  
  
This is the only way to clear everything up, dimwit, his inner voice said.  
  
" Why don't we?" Tai said.  
  
There was moment of silence as everyone thought.  
  
" Um...okay.." They all whispered.  
  
Tai gulped. This wasn't going to be easy......  
  
*****  
  
Francoise was sitting on the couch in the empty living room. Joe was talking with Dr. Gilmore and Dr. Kazumi. Francoise was just cradling Ivan in her arms when-  
  
" Um..Francoise?" A kind voice said, sheepishly.  
  
She looked up from the infant in her arms to find all the young boys in front of her. The boys were all wearing a black uniform ( Imagine the uniform from Card Captor Sakura AKA Cardcaptors in the US. I love the boy uniform).  
  
" Why hello boys. What brings you here?" She asked, kindly.  
  
" Well... um," Tai said, staring at his feet with red cheeks. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Well, you see..." Akida said, biting his lip.  
  
" It's like this..." Akira said, red in embarrassment.  
  
" We um..." Araku started but just bit his lip.  
  
" Um....we um wanted to uh..." Haraku said, as red as can be.  
  
" It's not simple..." Jiro said, blushing.  
  
" Well...umm..." Takeshi said, playing with his fingers.  
  
" We wanted to know if the baby in your arms in your baby. And if the father is the young man known as Joe," Yuu said, as if the matter was nothing.  
  
Everyone stared at Yuu amazed. The youngest boy of them all had just done something they had failed to do. Their eyes fell again on the petite French girl.  
  
Francoise was surprised that they had asked such a question. Her cheeks were burning and they were ten different shades of red. The boys were surprised to see her so red.  
  
" Oh, um, no Ivan is not my baby. He's like my baby but we're not blood related. And didn't I say that Joe was only my boyfriend?" She said and smiled.  
  
The boys all turned a crimson red and their heads hung low with embarrassment. Yuu looked up, sheepishly, at Francoise and a sheepish smiled graced his innocent features.  
  
" We're sorry," He said, " that was absurd. We shouldn't have been so childish. It was very obvious in the first place and we beg your forgiveness."  
  
Her eyes stared at Yuu with amazement. He had very nice grammar for his age and it was intriguing. She smiled kindly at the boys.  
  
" There's nothing to forgive. It was a simple question. I don't mind. I was just surprised by it," She said and chuckled. " It's okay, really."  
  
Tai stared at Francoise. She was amazing. Kind and graceful. Oh how he loved her! Her smile, her laugh, her eyes that were that of the ocean, and her hair that was like the sun in a bright, beach day. He blushed. He was so poetic and such a-  
  
"Idiot," He mumbled to himself but no one heard him.  
  
*****  
  
Joe yawned as he stretched his arms and covered his mouth with one of his hands. Joe dragged himself to the front door and opened it to meet the rest of the team. Albert was messaging his hip while Jet was rubbing his temple. Pyunma was rubbing his eyes while Geronimo stretched. And G.B was messaging his shoulders while a happy Chang held a white envelope with a smile.  
  
"We made a lot of money Joe!" Chang said, grinning. Joe smiled weakly and Jet frowned.  
  
" Why are you tired?" Jet said annoyed. " We're the ones that worked our hardest today while a certain someone took a nap. Yeah, you had it easy."  
  
" You know what Jet?" Albert said, angrily. " I am in NO mood to hear your unnecessary bickering. I'm tired, in pain, and grumpy. So just shut your mouth before I give you something to fight about."  
  
Albert scowled and mumbled angrily as he went inside his room and slammed the door behind him. Though Chang didn't really care. He was too busy kissing his money. Geronimo rolled his eyes and walked into his own room.  
  
" I don't see us getting our share of the green," G.B mumbled.  
  
" I don't care about money, man. I just want to sleep. C'ya," Pyunma said and walked inside his own room.  
  
" Me too," Geronimo said and walked inside his room.  
  
" What ever," Jet mumbled and did as everyone else did.  
  
" I don't see what they're mad about," Chang said, smiling. " They should be happy!"  
  
"Yeah," Joe said, smiling.  
  
" What's happening?" Françoise asked. Chang smiled and held an envelope in her face. She stared at the white long envelope, puzzled. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Money," Joe said.  
  
" Really?" She said, smiling.  
  
" Yeah! I'm so proud of myself and the team!" Chang said.  
  
" Where is the team?" Françoise asked, looking around the hall where all the bedrooms were in.  
  
" Sleeping," Joe said, shrugging.  
  
" Poor boys," She said, smiling slightly. " They had a rough day."  
  
" Rough? They enjoyed it!" Chang said. Françoise held back a giggle.  
  
" You think that, 006," Françoise said, grinning. Joe smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. Chang smiled and began walking away.  
  
" I will!" Chang said, happily. " Ten, twenty, forty, fifty, eighty."  
  
Joe chuckled. He stared down at Françoise who was also smiling at Chang's sudden happiness.  
  
" I've never seen him so happy," Joe said, softly.  
  
" Neither have I," Françoise said, with a smile. " I'm happy for him."  
  
" Wish the team thought the same," Joe said. Françoise punched his shoulder softly and giggled.  
  
" Joe your evil," Françoise giggled. Joe was about to protest when Dr. Gilmore came in with a serious look on his face. With that look, Joe's and Françoise's smile washed off and focused on the short elderly scientist.  
  
" What's wrong, doctor?" Joe asked. His arm slid off Françoise's shoulders. Dr. Gilmore ran his fingers through his hair and smiled weakly.  
  
" I hate myself for this," Dr. Gilmore said. " I hate having to ruin your vacation now but we have to go."  
  
" Has something happened?" Françoise asked, trying to hide her dissapointment.  
  
" Yes, my dear," Dr. Gilmore said. " You see, I got a letter from an old colleague of mine. He said that Black Ghost is working on a new male Cyborg. We must rescue this Cyborg before Black Ghost uses him against us."  
  
Joe and Françoise nodded in dismay. Françoise sighed deeply. She felt Dr. Gilmore's hand on her shoulder and she stared at him.  
  
" I'm sorry Françoise," He said, apologetically.  
  
" It's okay, Dr. Gilmore," Françoise said, smiling weakly.  
  
" Well, if you may call the rest of the team, I will appreciate it," Dr. Gilmore said.  
  
" Okay," Joe said. Dr. Gilmore nodded and headed to the living room.  
  
" Oh," Françoise said, in dismay. " This is going to be hard. Your waking up Jet and Albert."  
  
" Why me?" Joe said, in despair.  
  
" Because you're a guy and your stronger," She said.  
  
" But you're a girl and there is a less probability of you getting hurt by them," Joe pointed out. Françoise pouted and she put on a sad face.  
  
" Darn." Joe said and gulped. " You owe me."  
  
" Yay! I knew that would work!" Françoise cheered.  
  
" WHAT?" Joe said but before he could say anymore, Françoise opened Jet's door and pushed Joe into his room. She closed it and soon she heard Jet's yells. She smiled and began waking up everyone else.  
  
A few minutes later..  
  
" As I said, you owe me one," Joe said, rubbing his shoulder in pain.  
  
" Wow, I didn't think they would hurt you that much," Françoise said, shrugging.  
  
" Neither did I," Joe grumbled.  
  
Everyone gathered in the living room and either leaned on the wall or sat on the couch. Dr. Gilmore cleared his throat.  
  
" This is hard to say but we're leaving right now," He said.  
  
There was silence while everyone except for Françoise and Joe stared at the man, confused and shocked.  
  
" I'll explain later," Dr. Gilmore said. " Pack up."  
  
They got up and Jet mumbled out curses and complaints. Albert did the same. Françoise walked inside her pink room and began packing up her clothes and stuff. In a few minutes she was done and she picked up Ivan.  
  
" What's happening?" He asked. He was tired, she could tell.  
  
" Dr. Gilmore will-"  
  
" Nope, I read your mind," He said.  
  
" You should really ask before you do that," Françoise said annoyed.  
  
" Here, I'll pick these up," Joe said and grabbed both of her suitcases. She cradled Ivan in her arms outside her room.  
  
" What's happening?" Yuu asked.  
  
" We have to leave," She said.  
  
" Why?" Yuu asked, hurt.  
  
" Things came up," She said, simply.  
  
Yuu bit his lip and walked away from her, obviously to tell the rest of the schoolboys. At once, she heard dozen of fast footsteps come towards her.  
  
" Leaving? Why?" Tai asked, in despair.  
  
" Something came up," She repeated,  
  
" What did?" Haraku asked.  
  
" Well, it's hard to explain," She said. She hated the visible tears in Yuu's eyes. Tears were also visible in Tai's eyes. " I'm sorry. I guess it's good-"  
  
" Don't" Tai said, weakly. " No need for goodbye. You might come back, right?"  
  
" Maybe. Hopefully," Françoise said, shrugging.  
  
" Françoise!" Joe yelled from outside.  
  
" I have got to go, boys. I hope to see you later. Stay in school and be good for Dr. Kazumi. Haraku, treat Yuu better and Tai, don't be so distracted in school over me," Françoise said. She smiled at the puzzled look on Tai's face. The rest of the boys looked confused too.  
  
" How'd-" Tai started.  
  
" Françoise!" Joe yelled.  
  
" Coming!" Françoise said. " See you."  
  
She kissed each of their cheeks and walked away. She heard sobs coming out of Yuu and she felt pain strike her heart.  
  
I'm sorry, she thought.  
  
*****  
  
" What a coincidence," Jet said, sarcastically. " Another Cyborg. What will Black Ghost think of next?"  
  
" Jet," Albert growled.  
  
" Sorry," Jet mumbled.  
  
Françoise pulled on her yellow scarf and bit her lip. She rubbed her temple with her index finger and tried to focus on the surrounding waters.  
  
"We're almost there," She said. The men stared at her, carefully. An hour or two had past after leaving the beach house.  
  
" So quick?" Chang asked.  
  
" Yes," She said. " I can sense him. 0019 ( I like how that number sounds. I know I've used it in my new Cyborg 009 fic)," She said.  
  
"0019?" G.B asked.  
  
" So that's the punk who ruined our sleep," Jet said, rubbing his fist.  
  
" You going to start again?" Albert asked.  
  
" Uh, no," Jet said, shaking his head.  
  
" We're here," Françoise said.  
  
" Let's get him," Jet said. Albert grabbed the end of Jet's yellow scarf.  
  
" We need a plan," Albert said.  
  
" Oh yeah," Jet said, annoyed.  
  
" Why doesn't 001 wake 0019 up?" Françoise suggested. " Jet can be in the sky ready to grab him. They can accelerate and we'll have the engines ready to make an easy escape."  
  
The men stared at her amazed. Albert smiled and pinched her cheek. She blushed. She stared at him confused.  
  
" How cute. I like that idea," He said. " Let's do it then. Jet go out without a word. 001 start waking 0019 up."  
  
" Wake up."  
  
(AN: Basically, 001 does the same thing he did with 009. I won't write it down since I think you all know what 001 said anyway.)  
  
" This reminds me about the time that we rescued you, 009," Françoise said, smiling.  
  
" I remember. I was so frightened. It's not every day when you hear a baby's voice in your head, you know," He said, smiling. Françoise giggled quietly. Twenty minutes later....  
  
The doors opened and revealed Jet with a young nineteen year old boy. The boy had hazel hair and greenish-brown eyes. He had tan skin and was as tall as Joe. (AN: Sorry for interrupting again, but I decided to make a Hispanic male character since I noticed that the team has people from all part of the world except for Latin America. The character I created is based on my best guy friend who is actually from Brazil.)  
  
" Who knew it was going to be that easy?" Jet said smiling.  
  
" Start the engines and lets get out of here," Albert said. Pyunma nodded and started the engines which roared to life.  
  
" Jet it wasn't that easy. I should know. I should have send 009 or 005," Françoise said, apologetically.  
  
" Aww, don't worry about it," Jet said. The boy was quiet and didn't say or ask anything. He just stood there until Dr. Gilmore whispered something and 0019 took a seat.  
  
" Where are we headed?" Albert asked.  
  
" Well, we just can't go to Kazumi's home. I don't want to bring problems to him or the boys," Dr. Gilmore said. " I guess we'll just sail, like before."  
  
Everyone groaned. Françoise shook her head and stared at 0019 for a while until he stared back. She smiled.  
  
I wonder what can happen now? She thought.  
  
There's no mercy in the Dolphin anymore.................  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............  
  
*************************  
  
SDA 009: So what did you guys think about this new chapter? I changed a lot of the plot and I have new ideas! Sorry for taking the Boys Dormitory away so fast but I felt a need to move on to the best new thing, you know.  
  
009: On account you couldn't really think of anything else..  
  
SDA 009: Sadly, your right. I was thinking a lot of my guy friend and I thought ' I wonder how he'll look as an anime character' and soon these ideas came in my mind and I couldn't help put use them before I forget. I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter and I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon!  
  
009: Sure. SDA 009: v_v I'll try, at least. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and do review. One more thing, if you could, I would really appreciate it if you guys read my new Cyborg 009 fic. Just click on my penname. You can't miss it. Thanks. Here's the new poll:  
  
How do you think the new Cyborg's personality should be like?  
  
A.) Sweet and kind B.) Mean and grumpy C.) Playful and wild ( Hah! That reminds me of my best guy friend!) D.) Serious and tough  
  
Do answer the poll. It will help me choose his personality. I made the character a boy because I despise Mary Sues ( Original female characters usually made as 0014 in this site. Lots of people make them *cough* which I will not mention *cough* to respect them) and because I wanted something new and original.  
  
009: Anyway, do as before! Review and include your answer in your review, please! This will help SDA 009 figure out 0019's personality.  
  
SDA 009: Even though I want him to be like my guy friend but I'll try to go with your answers! Bye!  
  
009: Bye! *********************************  
  
"Remember, there's no mercy in the Dolphin anymore............"  
  
REVIEW AND ANSWER THE QUESTION! GRACIAS!  
  
********************************* 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
Punk Responses:  
  
Lil Rose Angel: I didn't approve of the way they left either. But I just felt like adding this Hispanic tough boy who portrays the personality and image of my best guy friend at school would make my fic more interesting. Tai is a dreamer, really. He dreams of things out of reach, like Françoise. Yes, my six periods are an hour long but trust me, in Orlando, a school day goes flying. Especially for me since I'm so talkative and hang out with the guys ( I love them) and girls ( My group). To be honest, I don't know where I got all those words that Yuu used. I thought it would be best for 0019 do be a little bit of everything. Nice, sweet, mean, playful, flirty, etc. Thanks for all the support.  
  
Cat of Darkness: 0019 is going to be a little bit of everything. Gee, your really ARE supportive and patient. *sarcasm*  
  
Robowan99: Oh God, I don't know if you understood what I meant in my final AN in the last chapter but I remember me saying that a LOATH Mary Sues. Loath is another word for despise. I just didn't want to say that I hate them. But I just don't like them. Mary Sues are original female characters as in your 0018 ( Many writers in ff.net who write C009 fics, like to add a female character). Personally, I think your character is original but I don't think another female in the 00 Cyborg team will be necessary. If Shotaro Ishinomori didn't add another female character in the 00 Cyborg team, it was for a reason. I don't want to insult you but I do think you should make your own story with your original character. Sorry if I insulted you.  
  
Wolfwood11: You know, I love your creative mind, Wolfwood11. If it wasn't for the tips you gave me, 0019 wouldn't have been possible. I don't know what I would do without you. You are truly an inspiration to me. Of course, C is my favorite answer since that's how my guy friend is ( That's why we get along so well in school). And he also flirts a lot with me so I'll make 0019 flirt with Françoise openly. I think they will return in a couple chapters to the dormitory, so don't worry about that. And the best persistent/ obnoxious villain of all time of course will come back. Actually, everything is swell at home. Mother is doing just fine and Father is never been so happy. Thank you for being so patient and sweet towards me. ( Sorry for the long response.)  
  
Gohan-Chan: I'm glad your so happy. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Sakura ( You did ask me to call you that, right?): Wow, I should REALLY buy the tenth book! You make it sound so good and interesting! *blush* Dear, you really flatter me. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers: *blinks* Um, so did you like the chapter? Thanks for the brownies and ice cream! Your not talkative? Oh my gosh, that's strange. It's just scary too. I always enjoy your long, humorous reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter and that your talkative self returns!  
  
CosmosAngel11: LOL, you always put me in a good mood. My family is doing just fine now, thank you so much for asking. I haven't been on ff.net too much lately but I hope your okay! That ugly chupacabras! A mi me encanta Juanes. Canta TAN bonito! Voy a buscar esa cancion porque nunca la oido. Todas las canciones de Juanes son muy buenas. Ay amiga, gracias! Me encanta las mananitas! Gracias por todo y espero que te guste este capitulo!  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORTIVE REVIEWS!  
  
SDA 009: Thank you for all the reviews guys! I wasn't expecting this much especially after all the time it took for me to update. Sadly, I lost lots of the reviewers I used to have.  
  
009: They'll come back!  
  
SDA 009: I like your optimism Joe! Oh yeah, about the poll. I'll just say that you all gave me different thoughts on the poll so I decided to make 0019 a little bit of everything. Do answer the poll on the bottom. Disclaimer please.  
  
009: SDA 009 does not own Cyborg 009 in ANY way, of course. However, she does own 0019 and the schoolboys. She's very proud to own 0019.  
  
SDA 009: Yup!  
  
009: *rolls eyes* Enjoy.  
  
**************************  
  
" 0019? Hah, very original name," 0019 muttered, rolling his greenish-brown eyes.  
  
He ran his fingers through his sleek hazel hair. He walked to the room he was assigned to and rubbed his smooth chin.  
  
" I guess will have to do," He said to himself as he studied the room.  
  
It's actually better then my old place, he thought. He could actually have more privacy now.  
  
0019? What a weird name. And he actually thought that out of all these strange people in this weird looking mechanical ship, he was the only 'normal' one. Fat chance. He closed the door behind him and shrugged.  
  
I actually liked my old name, he thought. He smiled, in reminisce. He remembered those times in his private school in Mexico when he threw paper airplanes at the teacher and the dork squealed.  
  
" Gabriel Luis Jimenez! Comportate (SP?)."  
  
He was a practical bad boy under disguise. He got good grades, played soccer ( Most popular game in Mexico), and was popular. He attracted all the girls and got all the love. The girls would almost faint at his perfect white smile and the twinkle his eyes got. Fools, he thought.  
  
He cracked his knuckles. But, that's all gone now. Life takes these turns and this turn was drastic. Who would have known that one day he might be walking home from school and then he's turned into what those old men called ' The true ultimate weapon' and ends up here?  
  
This is all your fault Father, he thought. He shook his head. If his Father hadn't forgotten to pick him up after school, then he wouldn't have walked home. He cursed under his breath. He let himself fall on the fluffy red four poster bed and he closed his eyes.  
  
Money wasn't true happiness. He thought that with money, all problems could be solved. But not even money could have saved his Mother. Not even money could bring his Mother back. His Mother, Isabella Jose Jimenez, had died of a strange disease. The same one that took away his eleven year old sister...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
" Your going to be okay, Carolina. Your going to be okay. The doctor will be here any second," He had said in Spanish ( I know how to say all of that in Spanish but I'm not so sure how to spell it).  
  
" Where's Father?" She asked, weakly. Her delicate voice was weak and hoarse.  
  
" He's working," He lied. He put a cold wet cloth on her forehead. He knew perfectly well where his father was at. He was with his lover. His Mother wasn't even dead yet. His Father took advantage of his Mother's innocence, work hours, and illness to go with his lover and do things that only God knows.  
  
His sister whimpered in pain. She had had this fever for weeks and she kept on getting sick. She was always weak and her delicate white skin was rather red.  
  
" He'll be back, Carolina, I promise," He said. His eyes filled with tears to see his innocent little sister be in such pain. He ran his fingers through her long, silky hazel hair. He puffed her large pink pillow. She whimpered.  
  
" No he won't. I'm going to be dead-" She started but he put a finger on her smooth peach lips. He rubbed her smooth facial skin with his fingers.  
  
" No you'll be okay," He said. He crawled on top her bed and cradled his small sister in his muscular arms. Her eyes began to close.  
  
" Gabby," She said weakly.  
  
" Hold on," He said. " You have to hold on."  
  
" I can't," She said. " My eyelids are so heavy. I must close them. I'm so tired."  
  
" No, no, hold on," He said. He put his pride a side as hot tears flowed down his cheeks.  
  
" No llores hermano," She said, gently. She smiled weakly.  
  
" No," He said. She touched his cheek with her hand.  
  
"Todo va estar (SP?) bien. Todo-" She started but her eyes closed. He whimpered in loss. His shoulders shook. In his arms he held the lifeless body of Carolina Carmen Luz Jimenez ( Hispanic people have very long names).  
  
*End* Tears threatened to be released. He shook his head. He had stoped crying long ago. His Mother hadn't last a week after his sister's death. She died soon after for the illness and a broken heart of losing her daughter and her husband to another woman.  
  
What a disgrace, he thought. How could his father had done that to his poor, helpless Mother?  
  
It didn't make sense at all. After the funeral, to his surprise and dismay, his father brought home his lover. His father demanded respect for the 'woman' he loved. Of course, Gabriel had refused to give that 'woman' respect. In no time, they were married. With or without his Mother and sister, everything stayed the same. His father paid little attention to Gabriel. School was the same.  
  
His grades were okay and his friends were wild and supportive at the same time. Life was not perfect with or without the money he had. Money made things better but not perfect. There were a lot of important things money couldn't buy like happiness and a happy family. He yearned to have happiness and a family. Not one that had lost a sister and a mother and that had a man who was so carefree and felt no pain for his wife's death. A man who had a lover and brought her home. A naughty tear slipped out of his eyes without his permission. This was not for sadness but for hatred and frustration.  
  
Even though he hated his 'family' ( Or what was left of it), he didn't like the idea of having metal inside of his body. He didn't like the idea of being a 'cyborg' or whatever. Of course before, the idea of being some high tech human being was very cool and beyond everything ever imagined. He ONCE liked the idea of being a cybernetic soldier since they made it look so wonderful and amazing in his comic books. But what can he say now?  
  
This is wild, he thought. It can't be possible! How could he be a cyborg fighting against a villain so unknown to him? How could this happen without him knowing? He didn't know his powers or what he was capable of doing. He didn't know. He only knew a couple of things he had overheard in a conversation in a bright, vague laboratory..  
  
*Flashback*  
  
His eyes opened to reveal a bright room with several buttons, machines, and weird sounds. Wires were connected to his bare body while he lay on a cold, metal podium. His eyes were lazy and heavy and they kept on closing but he could see two elderly scientists watching him and muttering a conversation about him as they wrote something on a clip board.  
  
" It's amazing. I never imagined that science could actually make such a powerful human like him. He's amazing. All the abilities he has are astonishing," One of them said.  
  
" I know. He's the ultimate weapon. Not even 009 can top his abilities. We have really done it now. We have reached our goal. We have now made a perfect cybernetic soldier that will bring those rebellions, the 00 Cyborgs, down," The other said.  
  
They both nodded and scribbled a couple more stuff on the paper. Gabriel's eyes closed and the world around him went black once again.  
  
*End*  
  
Ultimate weapon? What was that all about? What were they talking about? What are his capabilities?  
  
So many questions, yet little answers, he thought.  
  
What are my abilities? He had learned what were the abilities of the other cyborgs but he didn't know his own. One had amazing strength and the other could transform into anything he wanted at will while the girl could see and hear things that a normal human being couldn't. One had almost all these abilities plus an acceleration mode and the other was a complete weapon. One could swim for long periods of time and had a lot of training while another could breath out fire like a dragon. A mere baby had telepathy and another could fly. All of their abilities became one in a battleground. Each of their abilities helped in a battle. He wondered how his abilities would help. He wondered what they were exactly and then a thought struck him. His thought drifted to something that had happened yesterday....  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He casually walked down a long, dark hallway. No one was in sight and the man known as Scarl had told him to do what ever he pleased. Though all he could actually do was walk or sit or sleep. None of which he wanted to do except walk. That day he was walking down a particular hallway that seemed empty yet it wasn't. A deep voice he recognized as Scarl's was heard from a room he was walking by that was slightly opened.  
  
" Amazing. Truly. I can't believe that this boy is this strong. His abilities are great. He can mimic anything he likes. He can do anything any other robot or cyborg can do or even better. He has great use to us so he must not fall in the wrong hands. In this case, the 00 Cyborgs."  
  
" Yes, Yes, Scarl," Other voices said, in agreement.  
  
Gabriel had frowned and walked away, puzzled.  
  
*End*  
  
" Mimic. I can mimic," He said to himself.  
  
Why does Scarl hate the 00 Cyborg so much? He remembered that he had asked one of the scientists in the base. The man had laughed.  
  
" We created those people a long time ago. Each of them have their special ability but they found out that we wanted to use them for a certain reason so they rebelled against us. Scarl has tried to stop them with all sorts of machines and cyborgs but he can't seem to do so. They are strong and together they are even stronger. Their strong will has beat us so many times but one day, 0019, one day we'll bring them down," The man had said.  
  
What was that reason? Why was he turned into a cyborg? Why? Why? What was his purpose for Scarl? Why was he so special and valuable to them? Why? Why?  
  
He did not understand. He lived in mystery and wished to find out his purpose. He wanted to know so much but he found that he couldn't. He closed his eyes.  
  
Let this be a dream, he thought. Please.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Françoise was outside 0019's room. She so badly wanted to knock but was slightly scared. She gulped. She was scared because she had tried to talk to him but he had ignored her and told her to bug off. The same thing had happened to the rest of the team.  
  
" What a punk," Jet had said and cursed.  
  
There has to be a soft spot in him, she thought.  
  
He looks so nice and so sweet. But Scarl had filled him with hatred and sorrow. She pulled on her long yellow scarf, nervously. Should she knock? She knocked. There was silence.  
  
" Come in," He said, lazily. She bit her lip and nodded.  
  
She opened the door and closed it gently behind her. 0019 opened one of his greenish-brown eyes and closed it again. He groaned.  
  
" Oh it's the girl," He said. " What do you want?"  
  
" I- I wanted to see if you were okay," She said, nervously.  
  
0019 kicked a leg over his other and opened his eyes lazily. He rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his fine hair.  
  
" Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He smiled slightly at her puzzled face.  
  
" Well, you looked so tuned out during lunch, so I thought I would check on you," She said, sheepishly.  
  
" What are you, my mother?" He said, rolling his eyes.  
  
" No, I was just worried," She said.  
  
She could tell that her reply had surprised him. He looked puzzled and surprised. His mouth opened but no words came out.  
  
Worried? He thought. About me? Why? But his heart was like stone and he wouldn't soften to this mere girl.  
  
" I don't need no girl like you to worry about me, okay?" He said, coldly.  
  
" If that's what you want," She said, hurt.  
  
How could he be so cruel? They both thought at the same time. I wasn't like this, he thought. I have changed. Before he could apologize, she walked to the door but paused and stared at him with those large bright ocean blue eyes.  
  
" You'll change 0019," She said. " You'll be happy with us and your attitude will change, that I know ( Hah, sounds like Kenshin)."  
  
She smiled and walked out his room. He was left speechless.  
  
Who does this girl think she is? He thought.  
  
*****  
  
" You what?" Joe said.  
  
" I thought he would change," Françoise said.  
  
" Fat chance," Joe said, rolling his eyes. He played with her hair.  
  
" But I know he wasn't like that before. I can see it his bright pretty eyes," She said.  
  
" Pretty?" Joe said and chuckled.  
  
" His eyes show pain and sorrow. He's confused. This change isn't easy. It's painful and he must have left his family behind. It's no fair that Scarl does this to innocent people. He does it with no disregard towards our own lives. He's evil, Joe," Françoise said.  
  
" Tell me something I don't know," Joe said, rolling his eyes. At the look Françoise gave him, he knew he shouldn't have said that.  
  
" Oh Françoise, your such a great girl. But 0019, he's a punk," Joe said. " Not even you, my miracle worker, can change him."  
  
" Oh yes I will!" Françoise said. " You'll see. He won't be mean anymore, I just know it."  
  
" If you say so," Joe said and sighed. Françoise stood up and kicked him, hard, on the leg.  
  
" Ow," Joe whimpered, in pain.  
  
" You'll see," She said and walked away.  
  
*****  
  
Naïve girl, 0019 thought.  
  
He had used his powers and mimicked her abilities. He used her great hearing to hear anything interesting. Of course, it wasn't polite to eavesdrop but it sure was fun. And it was the only thing you could do when you were in an odd ship in the middle of the big blue sea with a bunch of weird strangers with amazing abilities.  
  
She didn't know him at all. Not only had Black Ghost made his life bitter but his broken family had also made things worse. He sighed. This was his personality; he was as hard and cold as a rock. He was like this ever since Carolina died. She, his Mother, and friends were the only ones who knew his true, soft personality. He yawned. He turned his head to face the window. All he could see was blue. He groaned slightly.  
  
And to think, he thought, that blue was my favorite color.  
  
He heard footsteps and he rolled his eyes. Her again. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he shook his head. What did she want from him?  
  
" Come in," He said, lazily, saving her the trouble to knock.  
  
The door opened to reveal the short blond haired girl with those bright, optimistic eyes the color of the sea.  
  
" Ah, you again. Little girl, what do you want now?" He asked, annoyed. He sat up on his bed. She mumbled a complaint of being called 'little girl' and blushed.  
  
" 0019, why?" She asked.  
  
" Why what?" He asked.  
  
" Why do you treat me this way? Have I done something to offend you? I just want to help, honest. I don't want to be an annoyance," She said, hurt.  
  
" Yet you are," He said.  
  
" Why are you so cold?" She asked. She, sheepishly, crawled on his bed and placed a hand on his cheek. He felt his face burn.  
  
" You idiot," He said and placed a hand on her shoulder. She yelped as he pushed her on the mattress. She lay on the bed on her back with wide eyes. He still had his hand on her shoulder and he was on his knees. She knew he wasn't going to do anything but she knew the Jet didn't know that-  
  
The door opened to reveal an annoyed Jet and his eyes widened to see 0019 in that position with 003. His jaws fell and his eyes narrowed.  
  
" You mother *beep* *beep* what the *beep* are you doing to Françoise!?" He demanded. 0019 rolled his eyes and sat up. Françoise blushed and sat up also. She got off the bed and stood next to Jet.  
  
" What's this *beep* doing to you?" He asked her.  
  
" I- I don't think he's doing anything," Françoise said, blushing.  
  
" But didn't you see how he was all over-" He started.  
  
" Nothing was happening and don't you dare tell anyone. We have no secrets to hide but I don't think this will interest them," She said and walked out his room. Jet faced 0019.  
  
" You stay away from Françoise, *beep*," He said and 0019 smirked.  
  
" Hmm," 0019 said rubbing his smooth chin. " What ever."  
  
" Or else," Jet said and cracked his knuckles. 0019 rolled his eyes at Jet's arrogance. Jet scowled and then left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. 0019 snickered.  
  
He loved getting into peoples nerves. And he could tell that if he flirted with this girl, everyone will get angry. He liked making people angry. Especially people who couldn't do anything to him because he could master their own ability.  
  
This will be so much fun, he thought with a smirk.  
  
There's no mercy in the Dolphin anymore.................  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............  
  
*************************  
  
SDA 009: What you guys think? 0019's evil.  
  
009: *mumbles*  
  
SDA 009: 009 does not like 0019. 0019 has totally replaced 009. 0019 is stronger.  
  
009: No he is not!  
  
SDA 009: What ever. Anyway, please review and here's the new poll:  
  
Do you think that Françoise should flirt back with 0019 or do you think she should get mad every time he does flirt?  
  
A.) Yes  
  
B.) No  
  
Do answer the question please. And remember to review and no flames please.( Even though I haven't got any for this story.)  
  
*********************************  
  
"Remember, there's no mercy in the Dolphin anymore............"  
  
REVIEW AND ANSWER THE QUESTION! GRACIAS!  
  
********************************* 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Flirty Boy  
  
Response:  
  
TFRiD Queen: No, no, of course it will always be 009/003! I will NEVER change the pairing! I'm so sorry that I worried you about that!  
  
Wolfwood11: *nods* You have a good point. Though, 0019 is not the kind of guy who would be sweet ( At least not yet) to Françoise. Oh, 0019 is sort of like my friend but my friend isn't rude or perverted. I just didn't want to make 0019 all sweet and kind. I wanted him to have an attitude. I think it makes him more interesting, don't you think?  
  
Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers: Aw, thanks for the brownies! You're really funny. I really enjoy reading your reviews because they're so funny. Poor cyborgs! Be nice to them, Goddess!  
  
Jenny644443855: I'm glad that you're enjoying my story!  
  
CheetorX: I agree. 0019 is very cool. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Cat of Darkness: Did you know that you're the first to say yes? I'll make her flirt once in a while but I won't change the pairing. 009/003 forever! My good friend, Q.O.D, is busy with her own life and problems ( We all have them), so I beg you to have patience. She's very talented and deserves that patience from her loyal fans. I'm sure she'll update soon!  
  
Lil Rose Angel: Well, for now I am trying to focus a little bit more on Black Ghost and the original plot but I'll try to add fluff too. Well, this is 002 we're talking about so we all know that he's a sick minded guy. I don't want to make 009 too jealous anymore because that has come to annoy me but that's a good idea so I'll do it anyway ^_^. Thank you for your sweet compliments!  
  
Gohan-Chan: *sweat drop* As you wish! She will not flirt with 0019 but she'll try to play around with him without hurting her relationship with 009.  
  
Sakura: Aw, your SO sweet! Actually, Françoise will be slapping two people in this chapter. One because he was being perverted and flirty around her and the other by mistake. It sure was fun to write something like that about 003 especially if we know that she wouldn't really do something of the sort. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
SDA 009: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You guys rock!  
  
Joe: She's in VERY good mood. She just heard one of Linkin Park's songs. She loves LP!  
  
SDA 009: Yup! Anyhow, on the poll. Well, I know you guys don't want Françoise to flirt with 0019. *smiles* I knew you guys would say that. *sweat drop* I wasn't sure what to put for the poll so I just put that dumb question. So sorry! Though I must worn that she'll flirt with him once in a while but not yet. But it won't be something bad because the pairing will ALWAYS be 009/003!  
  
009: It better be! SDA 009 does NOT own Cyborg 009 in ANY way! However, she does own 0019 and the schoolboys.  
  
SDA 009: Yup! One more question. Do you know what channel you can find something called SVES? I heard they were going to show a Cyborg 009 marathon. So if someone can tell where I can find that channel, I will give you more info on the marathon! Thank you all!  
  
009: Enjoy!  
  
******************************  
  
Everything was quiet that morning in the Dolphin and nothing out of the ordinary was happening until-  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" He asked.  
  
" You pervert!" Françoise shrieked.  
  
" What? What did I do?" He asked, slyly.  
  
" You know what you did wrong, 0019. Don't play dumb!" She said. " You had the nerve to-"  
  
" Hug you," He finished for her.  
  
" I thought it was a friendly hug until your hand slid to a place it shouldn't be in the first place," She said angrily.  
  
" Hey," He said, shrugging. " I thought it was friendly."  
  
" Too friendly," Françoise said. " I thought you were different. I thought you were nice-"  
  
" And I am," He said. Françoise laughed incredulously.  
  
" I thought you would change but you just got perverted-"  
  
" I'm not perverted, little girl," He said. " I just like pretty little girls with cute little bod-"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
" Never, never take advantage of me. I'm not any girl," She said, angrily. " Hmph."  
  
She walked away briskly. Playfully, he let a low wolf whistle escape his lips. Françoise groaned as she turned around a corner. He chuckled softly.  
  
She's so adorable, he thought and laughed to himself.  
  
***  
  
Damn guy, she thought.  
  
How dare he touch me!  
  
He has no right at all!  
  
Such a perverted boy!  
  
And to think that I wanted to meet him a bit more!  
  
Hmph, as if!  
  
She stood in the living room staring out the window with her arms crossed over her chest, frowning. She was so angry at herself for thinking so wonderfully about a pervert like 0019 that she didn't notice a certain someone come in and place two arms around her shoulders. Françoise's eyes went wide.  
  
Give up 0019, Françoise thought. I'll show you a lesson for messing with me twice in one morning! She turned around and slapped '0019' very hard on the cheek.  
  
" Ow," He whimpered.  
  
" That'll show you for-" She started but then noticed the guy was not 0019. " Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry, Joe! Please forgive me!"  
  
" Ow, Françoise, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his cheeks.  
  
" I'm sorry Joe, I- I thought you were someone else! I'm really sorry!" She said, caressing his red cheek.  
  
" Um, it's okay really," He said as she planted kisses on his cheek.  
  
" Oh Joe, I'm really sorry!" Françoise said and kissed him tenderly on the lips. It was not such a special kiss and ended in less than a second.  
  
" Ah, you should hit me more often, 003," Joe said and winked.  
  
Françoise blushed and her arms went around his neck. She placed her head on his shoulder and played with his scarf.  
  
" Something the matter?" He asked.  
  
" Nah," Françoise said. Her arms slid off and she smiled. " I'm going to make a bottle for 001, okay?"  
  
" Of course," He said and nodded. She nodded and walked out the living room. Yawning, she walked inside the kitchen where 006 was preparing breakfast. He smiled.  
  
" Hello, 003!" He chirped.  
  
" Hello 006. What's cooking?" She asked.  
  
" It's a surprise!" He said, happily. Françoise grinned and began preparing 001's bottle.  
  
" Good morning 0019!" She heard 006 say. Françoise groaned.  
  
" Good morning to you too, little girl," 0019 said.  
  
" Morning," Françoise grumbled. She knew she couldn't say anything rude to 0019 in front of 006.  
  
" Whatcha making, little girl?" He asked.  
  
" A bottle for 001," She grumbled.  
  
" Oh you mean the fat baby?" He said.  
  
" Hey I heard that you hooligan!" A tiny voice said in their head.  
  
" Be nice to 001, 0019," She said.  
  
" What is it with this 00 stuff? I mean why couldn't we be given cool names?" He asked, annoyed.  
  
" Well, gee, I don't know, 0019. I haven't asked Scarl yet," She said, sarcastically.  
  
" You haven't talked to him?" He asked.  
  
" No," Françoise said, shuddering at the thought.  
  
" You scared of that ugly masked dude?" He asked. Françoise didn't say anything. 0019 chuckled.  
  
" He's not too bad," He continued. Françoise's eyes went wide.  
  
" What do you mean? He's a horrible, sinister man! He's the one who turned us all into cyborgs against our will!" She said.  
  
" What a pervert," He said.  
  
" He's not the only one," Françoise said, without thinking.  
  
" Silly little girl," He said, rolling his eyes. " Smart words are for kids," He joked.  
  
Françoise stared at him, annoyed. She grabbed the hot bottle and walked out the kitchen. To her dismay, he followed her.  
  
" What is it with you, 0019?" She asked.  
  
" Ah nothing. I'm just bored," He said.  
  
" And so?" She said.  
  
" I want to be with you," He said.  
  
" Why?" She asked, annoyed.  
  
" Because I wanna," He said.  
  
" I don't like you 0019," She said.  
  
" Why?" He asked.  
  
" You annoying, perverted, mean-" She said.  
  
" Hey but those are all the bad stuff about me! What about the good stuff?" He asked.  
  
" Are there even any good stuff about you?" She asked.  
  
" Well, I'm attractive, strong, nice-" He said.  
  
" Hah, what ever. I wonder who you're describing," She said.  
  
" Me, of course," He said.  
  
She walked inside her room, 0019 following her. A grumpy 001 lay on his crib, impatiently. He kept on hitting his crib with his feet and pounding it with his small fists.  
  
" About time, 003! I'm so hungry," He said.  
  
" Oh wow, so surprising," 0019 said, rolling his eyes.  
  
" Watch it, buster," Françoise said, angrily. She took 001 out of his crib and cradled him in her arms as she gave him his bottle.  
  
" Why are you here anyway, 0019?" She asked. " This is my room."  
  
" Why so many question, little girl?" He asked. She groaned.  
  
" BREAKFAST'S READY" 006's voice rang.  
  
" About time," 0019 said.  
  
Françoise frowned and walked out her room and into the dinning room. 0019 followed her and sat next to her.  
  
" Excuse-" She started.  
  
" 003, I added a chair next to you because I saw how well you and 0019 get along," 006 said, happily. Françoise's jaws fell. Joe sat on her other side and smiled.  
  
" She's really friendly," 009 said, happily. "I'm not surprised."  
  
Françoise mumbled out a complaint but no one heard. Everyone soon started to eat like pigs. Except for 001 and 003, of course, who just watched them in disgust.  
  
That is until a hologram ( Is that what you call those things? I wasn't sure what they're called. All I remember is that that's how Scarl appeared in the Dolphin once) appeared in the middle of the table. Surprised, the men spat out the food they had chewed in their mouths.  
  
" Oh yuck," Françoise said, loudly in disgust. " Oh God"  
  
Unfortunately, to ruin their morning, Black Ghost appeared. He had a wicked smiled on his face.  
  
" Hello Cyborgs," He said.  
  
" You just had to ruin our morning-" Jet started.  
  
" Hello Scarl," 0019 said.  
  
The cyborgs stared at him, surprised.  
  
" I don't want to be rude," He explained.  
  
" 0019, I am sure you don't want to stay here with these rebels," Scarl said.  
  
" They're not too bad," He said.  
  
" But 0019, I made you to destroy them, not to befriend them!" Scarl said.  
  
" I know but I changed my mind," He said.  
  
" So be it. You're all going to regret this. And very soon too. Maybe even today," He warned and vanished at once.  
  
I wonder, 0019 thought, what he's planning to do.  
  
Everyone was thinking about this as well but no one dared to say a word. No one dared to even think of what Scarl was capable of..  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............  
  
*************************  
  
SDA 009: I know this chapter both sucked and was too short. Do forgive me! But review anyway! ^_^;  
  
009: Well that was stupid..  
  
SDA 009: *cough* Ahem, anyway. Here's the poll:  
  
Who do you think should die at the end of my story? ( Hard question, I know)  
  
A.) Jet  
  
B.) Joe  
  
C.) Albert  
  
D.) Gabriel AKA 0019.  
  
I must warn you that someone WILL die at the end of my fic. I've planned the ending and it's going to be bittersweet ( To your dismay). Do answer the poll!  
  
009: Just don't pick me! Review! O_O  
  
*********************************  
  
"Remember, there's no mercy in the Dolphin anymore............"  
  
REVIEW AND ANSWER THE QUESTION! GRACIAS!  
  
********************************* 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
No Use  
  
Responses:  
  
Serene Faerie: You always have great ideas! I thank you for your compliments and I hope you also like this chapter and my gosh, you sure aren't the first to want 0019 to die! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chibi Binasu-chan: Aw, thank you for waiting for so long my friend! My loyal fan! Yes, he sure is going to fall for her, isn't he? But don't worry! 009/003 forever! I will be MORE then happy to read you RK story. I'll try to update faster this time and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, thank you for the REALLY long review! ^_^  
  
Krb0413: You're not the first to tell me that 0019 should die!  
  
CheetorX: I'm happy that you're enjoying this story!  
  
Jenny644443855: LOL! You're right! He doesn't know that Françoise is like 80 something years old! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Wolfwood11: Sorry! I didn't mean to make the poll questions so hard! Actually, my plan was to kill Joe at the end of the story ( Confidential! Between you and me!) but I'm not so sure anymore. What do you think? I love Romeo and Juliet! It's so sad and beautiful! Thank you for the SVES info and I put info on the marathon in this chapter! I love your long reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
BabyG of Westlife: Wow, you guys SURE hate 0019! LOL! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers: Aw, it's okay Goddess! You don't have to vote but I must warn you that someone IS going to die but you don't have to vote! I hope enjoy this chapter!  
  
Robowan99: Wow, you're the first to say Albert! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
CosmosAngel1: You should do that but let me tell you one thing. Don't take too long to update because you can lose a lot of reviewers! I'm telling you this from experience because I lost lots of reviewers when I didn't update. You're the first to say Jet! More people want 0019 to go though! Gracias por todo y te perdono! Thanks for the compliments and espero que te guste este capitulo!  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY THAT I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS THIS TIME! Oh yeah.Most of you said that you want 0019 to die, sadly..  
  
SDA 009: Well.. For once in my life, I have nothing to talk about. Take it away, 009...  
  
009: I do! All right, people who are fans of Cyborg 009, then here's your Christmas present!  
  
SDA 009 has found out that there will be a C009 Marathon on Cartoon Network on SVES, which is basically all those shows they give on Saturday nights. You can find more info ( Date, Time, etc.) in the following site:  
  
www.tvtome.com  
  
Go there and then click on something like All Shows on the left side and then look for Cyborg 009. I think that on the bottom is where it talks about it and then if you still want more info, click on the link they have on there. I just thought you might want to know!  
  
Anyway, SDA 009 does not own Cyborg 009 in any way. She does own all of her original characters.  
  
SDA 009: I hope you all watch the marathon and if it's not too late..FELIZ NAVIDAD!  
  
009: *anime fall*  
  
***************************  
  
Françoise sighed in relief. She had finally found a place where 0019 would NEVER find her. She smiled, happily. She was in the room where she and 009 had been talking about old times before that annoying hologram of Scarl appeared. 0019 would never find her. Or so she thought..  
  
" What are we hiding from?" A familiar voice asked. 0019 was sitting right next to her!  
  
" AH!" Françoise screamed. " What are you doing here!"  
  
" Hiding," He smirked.  
  
" From what?" She asked, annoyed.  
  
" I dunno. I was hoping you would tell me," He said, shrugging.  
  
Françoise groaned. How did he get in here without she noticing? She slapped her forehead with her hand, angrily.  
  
" You're killing brain cells you know," He said. " Wait, do you even have any?"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
" I.I HATE YOU!" Françoise shrieked.  
  
" Aww, that's so sweet! I hate you too," He said, sarcastically. " And I care why?"  
  
Françoise groaned again. If only she hadn't been so stubborn and listened to what Joe had told her. Just leave him alone. If she had, then she wouldn't have been here in the first place. God, why was life so cruel to her? Why did Scarl even make this annoying boy into a cyborg? WHY?  
  
What Françoise didn't know was that Scarl was asking himself that too..  
  
***  
  
" Why? WHY?" Scarl asked himself.  
  
" Why what Sir?" A follower asked.  
  
" Why did we make 0019 in the first place?" He asked.  
  
" You did say you wanted the ultimate weapon that would bring down the rebels, Sir," A scientist said.  
  
" But why did we have to give him the power of mimic? Why? Now, it doesn't even matter what kind of robot or cyborg we make. 0019 can always match it's ability and destroy it!" Scarl said.  
  
" That's because he's strong," The scientist said.  
  
" Darn cyborgs." Scarl mumbled. " I want all of the people who worked on 0019 to be fired and killed at once!"  
  
" But Sir. Everyone here worked on 0019 including you." The follower said, sheepishly.  
  
" Oh.Well," Scarl said. " Eh, we'll just have to make a stronger cyborg then!"  
  
The follower and scientist looked at each other and then shook their heads. Scarl will never learn..  
  
***  
  
" What do you think Scarl has up his sleeve?" Joe asked all of his team mates.  
  
" I really don't know," Albert said.  
  
" What do you think Joe?" Françoise asked. Françoise was sitting next to Joe but to her dismay, 0019 was sitting next to her.  
  
" I don't know, Françoise. 0019, you've been with Scarl a lot and you've talked to him before. What do you think he's planning?"  
  
" Beats me," 0019 said, shrugging. " He never talked to me about these kind of things. But he's probably going to do any stupid robot anyway."  
  
Jet rolled his eyes. It was obvious that Françoise was not the only person that hated 0019. Jet would always give 0019 death glares and 0019 knew. 0019 would just wave and smile at Jet's reaction.  
  
" 0019, you haven't told us your ability yet. Care to share with us?" Pyunma asked.  
  
" Sure.." 0019 said, shrugging. " I can mimic."  
  
" Mimic?" Françoise asked without thinking.  
  
" Yeah," He said. " You know copy. I can mimic abilities. If I wanted to, I could mimic your abilities."  
  
" Are you serious?" Chang said.  
  
" Yeah," 0019 said, as if it was nothing.  
  
" That's amazing!" G.B said.  
  
" It's nothing really," 0019 said.  
  
" It is," Geronimo said.  
  
" You don't know how helpful that will be for us all," Albert said.  
  
" Sure." Jet said, jealous.  
  
" Why did Scarl want you back though?" Joe asked.  
  
" Well, you see, my purpose was to bring you down but since I joined the team-"  
  
" WHO SAID-" Jet started.  
  
" Anyway, what Scarl was afraid of was that if I joined this team, then I would rebel too and so he wouldn't be able to get me back because any kind of robot he tries to send, then I can mimic it's ability and easily destroy it," 0019 said, simply.  
  
" Wow," Chang and G.B said, amazed.  
  
" So then that means Scarl won't be doing anything to us anymore!" Françoise said, hopefully.  
  
" Don't get too excited. That old ugly masked dude is probably thinking of some sort of wacky robot or cyborg to come and get me this very moment." 0019 said, rolling his eyes.  
  
0019 didn't know how right he was..  
  
***  
  
" Oh! Oh! I know!" Scarl said, like a child.  
  
" What?" The scientists all said, annoyed.  
  
" What about a cyborg that shoots out fire?" Scarl said.  
  
" Already made remember? Codename 006," A scientist said.  
  
" Oh..Oh! Oh! I know!" Scarl said.  
  
" What?"  
  
" How about a robot that's really big and-"  
  
" 0013," Another scientist said.  
  
" Oh yeah..You guys are good..Oh oh-"  
  
" Just say it," Another scientist said, angrily.  
  
" How about a cyborg that controls the weather?" Scarl said. " We haven't made one of those!"  
  
" 0019 can mimic his attack, remember?" A scientist said.  
  
" Oh yeah.. Oh! Oh! I know! How about a cyborg-"  
  
" If he does any attack, 0019 can mimic it, Sir. If he can transform into anything, swim under water, has a body full of weapons, has Acceleration Mode, can hear and see really good, if he's really strong, can fly, and uses telepathy, then that cyborg has been made," An annoyed scientist said.  
  
" Well, beats me!" Scarl said. " Then you guys think about a cyborg in the next hour or I won't pay you!"  
  
" But you don't pay-"  
  
" SILENCE!" Scarl yelled. " Do your job or ELSE."  
  
The scientists rolled their eyes and began discussing a new cyborgs that had not been made or 0019 cannot match it's ability. Either way, it couldn't be done.  
  
***  
  
" Most likely, Scarl won't be able to think of a cyborg or robot that can beat 0019," Albert said, pride in his voice.  
  
" Aren't we proud of having a perv-" Jet started.  
  
" Yes, we are proud!" 0019 finished for Jet, smirking.  
  
" Very," Joe said, smiling. " We really are proud of having you on our team, 0019."  
  
" Why thank you," 0019 said.  
  
Françoise stared at Jet for a minute and he shrugged. She and Jet were the only ones who knew who 0019 truly was. A no good, rotten, perverted, and rude boy.  
  
But, Françoise thought. We should be happy to have him on our team. He will help us a lot and he might change for all we know.  
  
WHAT AM I THINKING? Françoise thought, disgusted. She bit her lip.  
  
I wonder what Joe would think if he knew that 0019 was flirting with me? Françoise thought. He would probably kick his a-  
  
Mind your language, she told herself. 0019 will probably change.. You never know.  
  
Suddenly the Dolphin came to a sudden halt and the power went out. Everyone fell on the floor and hit themselves. Françoise felt that someone had caught her before she hit herself on the wall and she noticed it was 0019.  
  
She sighed it relief. Maybe 0019 was changing. Maybe he would be nice and care.  
  
Suddenly, one on the hands that held her by the waist slid down to the same place it had been in the morning before she slapped him.  
  
OR MAYBE NOT! She thought. She punched him hard on the stomach.  
  
" Ow," 0019 said, gasping. " You can really hit."  
  
Françoise frowned. The light hadn't come on and her team mates were whimpering. She looked for Joe. She felt something next to her and she touched some soft hair and a face. The hair was over his eye and she sighed in relief.  
  
" Joe?" Françoise asked.  
  
" Françoise," Joe said. He wrapped an arm around her waist. She thanked goodness that Joe was nothing like 0019 and would NEVER put his hand where it shouldn't. Or at least she hoped not..  
  
" What happened?" She asked.  
  
" Well duh," 0019 said, loudly. " The power went out."  
  
" That's strange," Albert said. Françoise wrapped her arms around Joe's waist.  
  
" That never happens," G.B said.  
  
" What now?" Pyunma said.  
  
" Uh.." G.B said. " I'm afraid of the dark."  
  
Everyone stared where G.B's voice came from, annoyed.  
  
" This is no time for your jokes, 007," Joe said, hugging Françoise tighter.  
  
" But I am-"  
  
" SHUT UP!" They all said.  
  
" I know!" Chang said. " I'll let out some fire!"  
  
" Good idea!" Everyone chirped.  
  
" I'll just put some fire on this candle and-" Chang said while breathing out fire.  
  
" *Beep* beep* That was my *beep* nose! It was no *beep* candle, you *beep* beep*!" Jet yelled, angrily.  
  
" Wow, it sure does resemble a candle," Chang said and Jet hit him hard on the head.  
  
" Ow!"  
  
" Is everyone okay?" Dr. Gilmore asked. He carried Ivan in one arm and a candle in the other hand.  
  
" Ye-" Everyone started.  
  
" NO MY *beep* NOSE JUST GOT-"  
  
" Yes, we're okay," 0019 said, smirking.  
  
" Jet mind your language in front of Ivan!" Françoise said.  
  
" WHO-"  
  
" Like she said, shut up," 0019 said, rolling his eyes.  
  
" Oh, you are SO lucky I can't see you!" Jet said.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
***  
  
" Their power went out Sir. Just like you wanted," An annoyed man said.  
  
" Excellent!" Scarl said, smirking. " Let us have our fun!"  
  
There's no mercy in the Dolphin anymore  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
******************************  
  
SDA 009: I really made Scarl sound stupid in this chapter.  
  
009: He is stupid!  
  
SDA 009: True. But I made this chapter sound as if I'm stupid and stuff.  
  
009: You are!  
  
SDA 009:..*quiet*.. ( Can't argue with that...  
  
009: Heh.  
  
SDA 009: Anyway..Here's the new poll:  
  
How many more chapters do you think I should write for this story?  
  
A.) One ( that was stupid)  
  
B.) Three  
  
C.) Five  
  
D.) As many as you can.  
  
Please answer the poll and leave a nice review! NO FLAMES OR ELSE!  
  
009: As if you can do anything.  
  
SDA 009: Sheesh, stop rubbing these things in, 009!  
  
009: ^_^ Review!  
  
*********************************  
  
"Remember, there's no mercy in the Dolphin anymore............"  
  
REVIEW AND ANSWER THE QUESTION! GRACIAS!  
  
********************************* 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
The Real 0019  
  
Responses:  
  
Lil Rose Angel: Hi friend! You really thought it was funny? Okie. I hope to talk to you soon and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Robowan99: Okay.  
  
Serene Faerie: Whoa, you really thought it was funny? Thanks! You're beyond sweet! Enjoy!  
  
Wolfwood11: I think you read the question wrong. The question was how many chapters you think I should write. LOL. You're welcome for the info! I can't wait for the marathon! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Cat of Darkness: Why do you always end up insulting me in your reviews?  
  
CheetorX: LOL, yeah that's true. It's pretty obvious. It happens a lot in cartoons so I think that would be the most simple thing for Scarl to do. But we all know Scarl. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chibi Binasu-chan: Your reviews always put a smile on my face! Thank you for all the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
CosmosAngel11: Gracias! Eres un angel! Siempre sonrio cuando leo tu reviews! Me encanta leer las. Gracias por todo y que te guste este capitulo!  
  
Uh, sorry for the short responses! I wanted to make them longer but I was busy trying to get this chapter done! -_-;  
  
SDA 009: Okay, the last chapter had to be one of the stupidest chapter I ever written in my whole life. It was such a sad excuse for humor! *sigh* But this chapter will be different. I want this chapter to be deep and serious and you'll learn a little bit more of 0019. I know he's just a goofy pervert but he just wants to hide what he feels inside.  
  
009: *snorts*  
  
SDA 009: *glares* Shut up. Anyway, I wrote a new one shot but it's not a C009 one. It's actually a Digimon fic ( Tai/Sora). So, if anyone's into Digimon or even if you're not, do me a favor and read it. Disclaimer?  
  
009: SDA 009 does not own a thing except for her lousy original characters and the plot.  
  
SDA 009: Sheesh, you really make me feel great 009. Okay, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
  
009: ^.^  
  
**************************************  
  
The silence in the living room was killing him, just as the darkness was annoying him. That dumb candle wasn't offering much light and Jet kept on going on and on about his nose hurting. No one said a word and tried to ignore Jet's complaining. Dr Gilmore had somehow found his way to get into his office and into his computer. He was trying to find a way to get the power back on but it had become obvious to 0019 that it wouldn't be happening anytime soon.  
  
The chubby baby was drinking milk out of his bottle in 003's arms. It amazed 0019 on how a baby's life could be so simple. You eat, sleep, and play. He wished his life was that simple. But his life had become so twisted after his sister's death. And becoming a cyborg didn't make things any better. It just made things worst. He ran his fingers through his smooth hair and shook his head.  
  
" You know what? This is all 0019's fault! If he didn't show up, none of this stuff would have happened!" Jet said annoyed.  
  
Jet had just got into his last nerve. His eyes narrowed and he shook in rage. He stood up and clenched his fists.  
  
" You know what, Jet? I didn't choose to become this! I'm practically a monster with a bunch of metal in me! I don't want to be the ultimate weapon. I don't want to kill. I just want to be normal. I don't care if I have to live with my neglecting two faced Father and his damn mistress. I just want to go home and be a normal seventeen ( I know I said he was nineteen before but I want to change his age-_-;) year old boy. I don't want all this pressure and I don't want people like you criticizing my every move. I've already had enough of that," 0019 said and somehow, walked out the living room.  
  
" 0019..." Françoise said but 0019 ignored her calls and the rest of the team. He just wanted to be alone and let his pride wash away..  
  
***  
  
There had to be an easier way to get 0019 in his clutches. Scarl rested his elbow on the chairs arm and sighed in annoyance.  
  
If they didn't make him so damn strong, Scarl thought.  
  
There had to be a way to get 0019 on his side again. But how? Then a thought hit him. Maybe someone from 0019's past can convince him..  
  
Scarl smirked. How simple it would be to convince that fool. He chuckled and snapped his fingers. A short squeaky voiced man came in.  
  
" Yes sir?" He said.  
  
" I have a plan," Scarl said, smirking.  
  
The man stared at him puzzled but Scarl only smirked and chuckled. Everything would go as planned..  
  
***  
  
0019 sat on his bed, drawing his knees to his broad chest. Tears flowed from his eyes to his cheeks and flashbacks of his bittersweet past came back to him. He remembered all those times when his Mother would give him advice and hug him. He remembered sweet times when he would help Carolina with her homework. Sad times when his Mother would be disappointed in him and awful times when his Father would yell at his sweet Mother.  
  
Being rich was nothing easy. It only made things worse. He envied people who actually had a family and that had a true Father that would love his wife and treat her with respect. He wanted Carolina to have the best life and never to find out the truth about his Father's love life. But Carolina wasn't stupid. She wasn't clueless. She knew alright. And that's what pained him.  
  
He remembered the times when he had to close her eyes and hug her tight while his Father had his daily arguments with his Mother. Carolina always had questions about these issues but very few answers. 0019 didn't have the heart to tell his angelic little sister everything. He knew that if she hadn't died, then if he told her the truth, she would die from the shame. She would be so embarrassed to find out that her Father was not the man he pretended.  
  
Why couldn't his life be different? How would life be if his Father hadn't met that women who had destroyed his life as well as his Mother's and sister's? It would be perfect. A happy family with happiness. Just the thought made his heart hurt. It was depressing to think that his life could have been different. His Father had been so selfish. So selfish that he didn't care if he hurt his wife. So selfish that he didn't care if his little daughter cried herself to sleep. So selfish that he had ruined his son's life..  
  
How cruel, he thought.  
  
" Why Father? Why?" He whispered, tears staining his attractive face. " Why were you so selfish?"  
  
Gabriel felt guilt. He felt guilty. He felt that he could have done something to change his situation. To save his sister and Mother from pain, loss, and death. He had enough stress back at home with college right around the corner, high school, soccer, and family problems. Life wasn't easy, with or without money ( I feel like I've used that sentence before..)  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Somehow, he knew that it was the girl. He blushed. He had been such a jerk to her..  
  
The truth was, he acted that way to keep her away from him. But he found himself being attracted to her every time he did. He wished she would just leave him alone. He knew that she wanted to help him but there was no use for a sweet kind girl like her to be around a cold hearted monster like himself.  
  
But she was so persistent that it was annoying. He knew that she would keep on calling his name and knocking on the door if he didn't let her come in. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
" Come in," He said, slightly annoyed.  
  
The knob turned and the blond haired girl came in, closing the door behind her. She walked to his side, sheepishly, and sat down next to him.  
  
" 0019, I'm so sorry. Jet can be a creep sometimes," She said.  
  
Who was she to come here and apologies for that banana nose?  
  
Why not let that dork come in here and be a man?  
  
" Sheesh, you think?" He grunted, trying not to make contact with her ocean blue eyes.  
  
" I'm really sorry," She said, slightly hurt.  
  
" It's not you fault. I don't see why you have to come in here and say sorry for him," He said, shrugging.  
  
" 0019, you're being rude," She said. " It's rude not to have eye contact with someone when you're talking to them."  
  
" If you're going to come here and criticize me like the rest of them, then just go," He said, staring at the floor. He realized that his cheeks were wet and he wiped his tears.  
  
" I'm sorry. Have you been crying?" She asked.  
  
It's embarrassing to admit that to a girl, he thought annoyed.  
  
" No, my eyes are just watery and teary for no reason," He said, sarcastically.  
  
" 00l9!" She said, exasperated.  
  
" Okay, okay don't whine," He said. " I'll tell you everything in the condition that you won't tell anyone."  
  
" Okay," She said, happily. He sighed.  
  
" I was thinking about my past and all the bittersweet times at home. Some people think it's a blessing to be rich but I simply think it was a burden. The more money my parents won, the less of a family we were. I used to live in Mexico City in a big house. There was no point living in a big house without a family. My little eleven year old sister was very aware of all the problems going on at home," He said.  
  
" That's horrible!" She said.  
  
" I know. My Father was a horrible man. He was very selfish and took advantage of my Mother's work hours to be with his lover. There was no love at all and my Mother knew it too but tried to ignore it and see if time could make things better. Sadly, it only made things worse. My sister died and my Mother died soon after. My Father didn't even cry. The better for him. He brought his lover home and it was obvious that the girl only was with my dad because of his money. Jesus Christ, my Father was old enough to be her Father!" 0019 said. Telling by his tone, Françoise knew that 0019 despised his Father. Who wouldn't?  
  
" Sometimes, I wish my Mother hadn't died. I wish I could have done something to save both my sister and my Mother. Neither of them deserved to die. Neither of them deserved to suffer or be betrayed. It's not fair. They were like angels. My Mother, especially. She was like an angel. She always hugged me tight and told me everything would be okay. She was so bright and optimistic. She was just like you, 003," 0019 said, softly. Tears glistened in his eyes and he finally cried them out. It saddened him to think about his Mother but in the same time, it made him happy. He smiled.  
  
It was probably the first time that Françoise had seen 0019 do three things; be serious, cry, and smile. Even in the darkness of his room, you could still see Françoise blushing furiously but she didn't care. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed his hand, which, surprisingly, he squeezed back. He stared at her with deep eyes. It was amazing that even in the darkness, you could still see her every delicate feature. He felt attracted to her eyes, mostly.  
  
Her innocent blue orbs. The eyes that showed innocence, optimism, and hope. No wonder that her team mates treasured her the most. The blue eyed blond stared back at him, puzzled but he just smiled. What a jerk I have been to you, he thought. I didn't realize how much you really wanted to help me until know.  
  
" You know 003?" He said.  
  
" Hm?"  
  
" When I found out that I had been kidnapped and made into a cyborg, I was devastated. I didn't understand why life had punished me so much. I didn't understand why it took away everything I ever cared about; my family and my friends. As if taking two of the most precious people away wasn't enough. My only support, my friends, were also gone and I feel ashamed now. I wish I never was born. I mean, if I was meant to suffer and be 'remodeled' then there really isn't a point to keep on living," He said, sadly.  
  
" 0019, I-"  
  
" Hold on. When I saw you, I instantly remembered my little sister and my mom. That's why I wanted to stay away from you and acted like a jerk so your innocent, kind soul wouldn't be effected by my negativity. Your so bright and kind, that every time I snuck a look at you, memories came back to me. But as much as I tried to push you away, I became more attached to you and I couldn't help but follow you around and talk to you. You made me feel better. Your angelic presence made my life brighter. And I thank you for that. I thank you for always being there and taking in my mean jokes and insults," He said, softly.  
  
" Oh 0019! You're welcome!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulder. He smiled and returned the friendly hug.  
  
" Please never leave me alone. Always be my friend," He whispered in her ear.  
  
" Of course, 0019," She whispered back, hugging him tightly.  
  
But while a new strong friendship was blossoming, off in distance an evil scheme was being done...  
  
***  
  
" Is this all the information you got on her?" Scarl asked the scientist.  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" Excellent. Just put this information in the android and everything will be perfect. Can I see it?" Scarl asked.  
  
" Of course. Follow me," He said and walked inside one of the many labs they had in the building, Scarl following closely behind.  
  
It was a dark lab, the only light was coming from the colorful buttons on the machines and a large tub like red tank. Scarl stared at the tank amazed ( I know, I know, I got the idea from Kikaider the Animation.).  
  
" It's perfect," He said, in awe.  
  
" Yes, we made sure the android looked exactly like her. Any slight flaw, 0019 would notice and he'll figure out our plan. Every detail, facial feature, and everything like that is equivalent to the original," The scientist explained. " What do you think, Sir?"  
  
" It's perfect. Everything," Scarl said, walking around the tube that held the android. " I'm appalled."  
  
The scientist smiled and held a thumbs up at the rest of the scientists that were busy perfecting the android. Scarl started laughing maniacally.  
  
" This is perfect! This will have to work! 0019 and the rest of the cyborgs are going down!" Scarl laughed. " Okay,0016, go!  
  
The android opened her eyes and there was a glint of determination on her face..  
  
***  
  
"Oh!" 0019 said suddenly.  
  
" What's wrong?" Françoise asked, puzzled.  
  
" I don't know. I have a bad feeling. I think Black Ghost is up to no good.." He said, frowning slightly.  
  
" Are you sure, 0019?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
" I'm not sure. I just feel like something's going to happen."  
  
Joe and Françoise stared at each other, puzzled and looked out the window. They were surprised to see an object coming straight towards them..  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
****************************  
  
SDA 009: I feel bad.. Is it wrong of me to make an original female character? I really didn't want to make her but she's going to die anyway and I just added her to make a twist. God, I despise Mary Sues..  
  
Okay, here's the poll:  
  
What are your thoughts of Mary Sues ( Original Female Characters usually called 0014)?  
  
A. They're okay.  
  
B. THEY'RE HORRIBLE!  
  
C. I like them..  
  
Please answer the poll and don't you dare pick-  
  
009: Ignore her. Review please! Oh and she says sorry for the short chapter! Later!  
  
SDA 009: O.o  
  
*****************************  
  
REVIEW!  
  
ANSWER POLL!  
  
***************************** 


End file.
